The Arwen Diaries: Her Story in Eldest
by ariel ashford
Summary: Set in: Eldest. The autobiography of a girl, who follows Eragon during his journey. She begins to tell her story on who she is and why she follows Eragon. This is her story of when she is kidnapped with Murtagh and what REALLY happens.
1. Arwen

Namiko-chan: Hello there fellow Fanfiction readers! This is my second attempt to make an 'Eragon' fic. The first one was just a huge mess. This one is based off of the series, 'Princess Diaries' and so I'm going to make my character, Arewn, write journal entries about what happens to her and Murtagh while Eragon is out flirting with Arya. Basically, a side story in Eldest. What really happens to Murtagh during the time he was kidnapped. Please review after reading. I wanna know what to improve on and such. It's really nice to get comments from others.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ERAGON OR ANY OF THE ELDEST CHARACTERS! Although I wish I could, unfortunately I don't. I only own Arewn of the Spine.

_Journal Entry 1- The Twin Disaster- Her side of the Story_

_In Farthen Dur- Writing, while leaning against the wall of the castle: in the afternoon_

Alright. So this is it. My first journal/ Dairy that I have ever had before in my life. I decided to keep a journal after what had happened with Eragon defeating the Shade, Durza, and what happened when we met Ayra. It's been so wild, I can hardly keep track on what is going to happen now. Well, for starters, I'm Arwen and I happen to be eighteen years old. I'm slightly older than Eragon by a few years and as for Murtagh, he happens to be the same age as me! How awesome is that?

Anyways. Right now I'm at the side of the battlefield, watching people walk over the dead people and inspecting the place. We're supposed to be going to this elven place so that Eragon can train there. Can't remember what it's called…but we're travelling with the twins. Both are oblivious to everyone around them. Pretty selfish if you ask me. I don't like them, but I have to be friends with them. It's better to have friends then enemies, right? Erm…I'm hoping that they won't read this. Uh, the good thing about them is that they can be sweet sometimes? Oh yes, like that time when one of them helped me up when I fell down. That was nice of him. Well, I'm not exactly sure which was which, so it was difficult to say thanks afterwards.

Right. So here I am writing in this journal while Eragon and the others are wandering around. So I'll just write down what has happened during the past few weeks and months. I'll summarize it so it won't take up ten pages.

Basically, some time ago which felt like as if was just yesterday, Eragon had found a blue like stone and it wasn't long until we found out that it was actually a egg. But not any egg. It was a DRAGON egg, which was supposed to be really good. Fast forward a little bit to when we met Brom. Told us about the egg and such and then we were off to our adventure after nearly getting killed by the Ra'zac that happened to be stalking us. I wasn't really supposed to follow them, but I did because there was really nothing left for me in the village. Besides, Eragon was the only person that was considered family to me, since I spent my whole childhood with him. Back to the story, Brom dies from protecting us and tells us that he's an agent from the Varden! That made me cry during that time when he died. He told us that he had killed Morzan and that his old dragon was called Saphira. I was bawling when he told us this, and I had to close my mouth so I wouldn't scream.

And so, we rescue Arya and meet Murtagh, who happens to be one of my best friends now. Even though not a lot of people trust him, I trust him 100 for sure. He's so nice and sweet to me, probably because I'm a girl, but what ever. I've talked to him a lot and we've gotten into lots of discussions about different stuff. What am I talking about? I'm getting quite off track, aren't I? Anyways. Arya gets hurt and we have to get to the Varden to get special medical help. We find the place that happened to be hidden and so the Varden people rescued us. We were so lucky, since a bunch of Urgals, the monsters, we chasing us, ready to slaughter us all. So anyways, we later on met a bunch of new people and I finally get to talk to Ayra in person. She is so nice and so cool! I mean, I've never met a person of my race before. So it was so cool to talk to her and to ask her about all different stuff. Besides, there wasn't many people in the village that did like me, since it was slightly strange to see a girl with pointy ears that didn't really look like an elf at all.

So we fought these Urgals that came to attack the Varden. It was a huge battle! I mean, they were like a swarm of bugs or something and they all came from the dwarven tunnels. It was really intense, but I managed to only kill about 100 of the Urgals. Yes, I counted how many I killed. Or course I was hurt a lot, but it was a really fun experience, since it was my first time using a sword. The bow, I knew already how to use, but I had practice with the sword with Ayra who happens to be awesome in sword fighting. Probably because she's had 100 years of experience with it and all.

Yeah, and so we won the battle, and Eragon ended up killing Durza but had a major wound on his shoulder to his hip. It was quite scary to see, since we were all checking to see if Eragon was all right after the battle. I cried when I saw that huge wound and was nearly scarred for life. It hurt me to see that my brother was hurt like that. Alright, so he isn't REALLY by brother, but I figured that if I lived with him that long, it was like an older brother. Yes, an older brother, even though I'm older than him, but it's because he's taller than me and he's stronger as well! I mean seriously, te guy protects me from all of the other guys who try to hit on me. What else could I think of Eragon as?

And now we're back in the present where I am writing this journal after the battle and after Eragon had healed. I can see dead people everywhere around me and…

OH MY GOD! ARE THOSE URGALS?!

(They're coming out of the tunnels…!)

OH CRAP! I'VE GOT TO HELP THEM!

- - -

_In a dark and mucky place: Stuck with Murtagh and the Twins: Still in the afternoon._

Where the hell am I? Alright then…we've just gotten kidnapped by the Urgals and I'm here, right beside Murtagh who doesn't seem to be panicking like me. I'm writing now, because these might just be my last words that I ever will write down.

Since the last entry, it's probably been only half an hour after I stopped writing. I really don't want to talk at all, since I'm too freaked out right now and all of the Urgals are grunting and they're all so….disgusting. Anyways, after trying to help the Twins and Murtagh, I ended up being kidnapped as well. It was really weird in a sense, because I swear one of the Urgals were about to kill me, before something stopped it. I was knocked out really quickly and now I'm here. Hmmm, I'm going to try and communicate with Murtagh now. Let's see…I'll write this…and then show him.

_Hey! Murtagh!_

**Yeah?**

_Why did they just kidnap us?_

**How am I supposed to know? **

_Um….Are the twins COMMUNICATING WITH THE URGALS?!_

**What?!**

_Look! They're talking to them! Muttering something!_

**Those bastards…**

_You don't think…that they hate us that much that they're going kill us…are they?!_

**I'll kill them before they even touch one of us.**

_Awww, that's so sweet. So you're saying that… You're going to protect me?_

**It will depend. If one Urgal comes to kill me and another one comes to kill you, then you're on your own. **

_. . . Hey, at least I still have my sword… WAIT A SECOND! THEY TOOK MY SWORD! _

**Don't you know any magic at all?**

_Not really?_

**You've been following Eragon for the whole entire time and you are telling me that you don't know a single magical word?**

_Uh… I know like only three?_

**Oh thank gods. I thought you were really an idiot if you didn't know a single spell.**

_Is that a compliment?_

**I suppose so.**

_I think we should stop now. The Twins are giving us really creepy looks._

**Yeah.**

**- - -**

_Who knows where: Writing in a dark place; beside Murtagh again: Probably during the night now._

Alright. So they didn't end up killing us. Instead, they made us travel all the way to a funny looking place. It is a REALLY big place and as I write now, I'm clinging on to Murtagh. I refuse to be separated from him. He's the only person I can trust now, since the Twins had betrayed us.

What happened was that they took my top off. So all I have now is a tank top, not my other white top. Thank god that they didn't take my sleeves 'cause those took me forever to make. (Yes, I design my own clothing...) The white top, was simple to make, but they had to cut me to put some blood on it. It was painful, I admit. They basically squeezed my arm and made lots of blood pour down my arm to make it look like I died in some sort of bloody battle. One of the twins were sweet enough to heal me, since I was tearing up when they cut my arm. The same thing happened to Murtagh. They cut him to get some of his blood on his own clothes. The Twins didn't heal him, ha! So unlucky. Sucks to be him.

Hey! Murtagh! Stop looking at what I'm writing!

**You wrote something about me! I see my name.**

It could be a good thing?

… **I see what you wrote now.**

Hey! NO LOOKING!

**Yeah, Whatever.**

Now that Murtagh has stopped looking at my diary, I shall continue on to what happened. Now where was I…? Oh yes, at the moment, we are taking a small break and in a moment we shall be whisked away into a far away castle. They're probably sending us to Galbatorix and we'll all meet our doom there. I've got to come up with a plan fast to get us out of the mess. If not, I am SO doomed.

Oh, looks like the twins are signaling us to get up now. Crap, they're coming towards me. I'll write more later, after I can find a place to settle down.

_End of Journal Entry 1- Her story_

- - -

Nami-chan: So…? How was it? You can probably guess what's going to happen next. Now all you have to do is click that button over at the left corner that says 'reveiw'. Thank you all so much for those who do so. I really am grateful.


	2. Betrayal

Nami-chan: Thank you for all of the reviews. I'm very grateful to all that reviewed and I'm hoping that this chapter will be even better than the last one that I wrote. I thought there would be more reviews, but I guess not. Anyways, on with the story!

Disclaimer: Press the 'back' button for all details.

_Journal Entry 2- The Betrayal- Her side of the Story_

_Who knows where- Writing leaning on a castle wall, a huge at that: Who knows what time it is!_

We've finally reached to the huge castle, where I presume Galbatorix probably lives. I swear I can hear screams of pain coming from the castle. It looks creepy, because it's so huge. It's pretty dark outside right now. You're probably wondering why I'm writing now, right? Well, out of the twin's curtsey, I don't happen to be tied up right now and at the moment, the Twins are still discussing about a few changes and stuff that I can't seem to hear about. Murtagh, unfortunately, happens to be tied up and right now is beside me, looking pissed. I laugh now, because I realize that the Twins are just absolutely awesome. After all, they probably didn't tie me up because they trust me for some strange reason. Funny.

I'm staring at Murtagh right now and he's just looking at the twins with fire in his eyes. Really funny actually. If I could just describe his face…

"What are you looking at?"

Erm…looks like Murtagh has turned his attention towards me. Well now, I could tell him the truth, but for the fun of it…

"You have something on your face." I pointed at his face. He scrunches his face up in such a cute way, I couldn't resist laughing. He looked at me with a very annoyed face. I think it was then it hit him that there really was nothing on his face. I swear, a vein popped on his head.

"I'm gonna kill you…"

"Calm down! It was just a joke!" I lifted up my hands in defense. Murtagh then mutters some sort of thing that has to deal with 'girl' and 'idiot'. Ah, fun times. Anyways, where was I again? I lose track of what I say all of the time…

Yes, so we were kidnapped and were placed on a wagon, and we walked towards the castle blind folded, which I felt could of lasted for hours. I thought we travelled like, for a whole day or something. Alright, maybe we did. I don't know! It was such a long trip and it was slightly scary. It was like, as if they were going to sell us or something. Sigh, it feels like forever since the last time I've written in this book.

Damn. One of the stupid guards is coming towards us. I'll write more once I find another spot to rest.

_In a bedroom- Writing on a bed, really comfortable and it's quite fluffy too! Probably sometime during the night._

I think…That…what just happened to me… was one of the most scariest experiences in my life.

So, I've met Galbatorix for the first time. It was really scary, because he was a huge bald man that sat on a throne. No, seriously. He was bald. You know, the shiny bald sort of person? It looked funny at first, but when you look at that expression on his face, that's what scares you the most. Of course, as a elf (alright, half elf) I kept my cool. He had summoned Murtagh and me into his quarters. So we entered into a creepy looking stone hall that was dimly lit. It gave me that horror sort of feeling. You know, when you know something bad is going to happen? Yes, that feeling.

Anyways.

So, I entered into the Hall, with Murtagh still tied up and also gagged up as well. The bald man looked at us; with a grim and evil smile on his face it gave me shivers. He gave a small wave of his hand and the guards and servants went out of the room, dragging Murtagh along with them. So basically, I was left alone. How wonderful.

"So you must be the girl who accidentally got taken away with Murtagh. Such a pity that we will have to get rid of you." He said in a cool tone which gave me goose bumps. I swear, the hairs on the back of my neck were all raised up. How anyone can bear to live with this guy, must have guts. A lot of guts. I gulped as I kneeled on one knee with my right hand over my heart.

"My lord, I beg of you to spare me. I will do anything!" I tried to keep my voice as cool as possible. It was shaky, so I'm guessing that he could detect that I was quite nervous. He let out a cold harsh laugh as he gave me a piercing stare. I could feel him glaring at me with those dark eyes of his, since I was staring hard at the ground. I got up the rest of my courage and looked him in the eye.

"What could you possibly do that would be helpful for me?"

I would have run away during this part, but my legs wouldn't respond. So my mouth took control.

"I could perhaps be some sort of maid for starters? I know a little bit of magic, so if you could teach me…I know I will be able to do even better, My lord." I added the last part in, to make it sound slightly better. My brain and my mouth were just blabbering off, and I had no control over it.

"You see…I've known Eragon ever since we were children, and I am quite close to him." At this part I wanted to shut up now. I should not have mentioned Eragon, of all people. Seeing the surprised look on his face, I then added, "Of course, you really didn't need to know that."

Then the funniest thing happened. He began to smile. Yes, SMILE. Then again, it was the creepy looking smile. Not the 'Oh, look! I'm happy'! smile. It was the sort of smile that told you, the speaker, that what you had just said was very important and that he could use it.

"On the contrary, my dear. I believe that you will be of good use to me." I'M SAVED! My mind screamed. I don't believe it. I actually still alive and he said that he could USE me! I'M ALIVE! Wait. He said he was going to use me, right? So that means…

"I will send for you tomorrow to start with your training. You will join me for dinner tomorrow night and you will dress PROPERLY. I want to see you in a formal dress, not in your old worn….outfit." He finished, looking at my outfit in disgust. I stared at him blankly for a moment before I answered in a strong voice,

"YES, YOUR HIGHNESS!" I bowed my head. I got up slowly, my eyes stared straight into his. It was then he said, "You're dismissed." He looked annoyed to even see me, yet I saw a strange glimmer in his eye. I walked out to see Murtagh staring at me with horror and with the most pained expression I have ever seen. The next moment, he was whisked away into the great hall. The Twins led be up a bunch of stairs, both of them exchanging smiles. I felt uncomfortable, and I still do feel slightly confused. That look that Murtagh that he gave me. What did that mean? Could he of heard?

Well, after the twins lead me up the bunch of stairs, I ended up in a large room with a bed and table. No bathroom. I found out later, after looking around the room, that I share a bathroom with Murtagh. There's a door that separates the room and in his room, there's a bathroom. So now, at the moment, I'm sitting on Murtagh's bed and writing this really long journal. The room is actually quite grand, and there isn't a single window with a bar over it. It's as if I could run away anytime if I wanted to.

I swear I can hear screams. It sort of sounds like…Murtagh. No way. It couldn't be, could it? The screams have stopped now. I can hear someone dragging something heavy up the stairs. It's coming towards the door. It can't possibly be…can it?

OH MY GOD!

MURTAGH!

_Later on that night: Still in Murtagh's room. Sitting beside Murtagh's sleeping body: on the bed._

I simply can't believe it. How could he do such a thing?

Murtagh…

He was in so much pain when he came up. He was panting and squirming. It was as if he had just been beaten. I've wash off all of the blood now. His head…was all bloody, and his nose was broken. In that half an hour, he looked like he was beaten up for about 20 hours. I'm smoothing out his hair now, since he looks so much in pain. I want to make that pain disappear so badly. I can't stand one of my friends being in so much pain. When he had arrived, I dropped my journal and rushed to his side.

The twins didn't really care much. They just dumped off his body here while slamming the door after dumping into the room. I was able to get Murtagh towards the bed and peel off the bloodstained clothes. For his pants…I couldn't do much about it. It's quite nasty to think about it, but I ended up taking off his pants and all he had on was his underwear. All I managed to do was to clean off the blood and to try to sooth the pain by taking to him. My voice isn't the sweetest voice in the world. I tried to make my voice as kind as possible, and as gentle as possible. After all, I've been living with so many guys all my years, I hardly even do anything feminine, except for make some clothes and fix my hair. My body is quite tanned for an elf, so most elves would think that I would be a usual mortal, until they hear me speak in Elvish and when they notice my ears.

I sigh as I write this entry, since it's almost torturing to see a friend in so much pain. I think I'm going to take a bath and sleep. It's too tiring to even think about and write about anymore.

_The Next morning: Writing on the table, after breakfast and training. I suppose it's in the afternoon around 12-ish?_

Well, this morning was quite…unusual, well for Murtagh that is. So this morning I woke up to go to the bathroom and remembered that the bathroom was in Murtagh's room. So entering Murtagh's room, I find Murtagh about to get dressed. Basically, he was shirtless and pant-less. I don't think I quite remember this part because all I remember was that I just headed towards the bathroom, not even paying attention to Murtagh. Murtagh told me later that I walked in on him changing. He had said that it was good, yet slightly painful that I didn't get a slight bit embarrassed when I saw him in the middle of changing. I suppose the good thing would be that, at least I wasn't in love with him or anything. The bad thing was that I didn't really acknowledge him as a guy, since I walk into the room in the most natural way. Totally ignoring the nearly naked guy in front of my virgin eyes would totally be considered…un natural, I suppose.

Anyways, sharing at bathroom with a guy isn't too bad. After all, I've been sharing a bathroom with Eragon ever since I was little. Alright, I did share with him until I was probably about 12. Then I got a bathroom of my own and Garrow started to share a bathroom with Eragon instead of me.

When I entered into the bathroom, my instincts kicked in. splashing water onto my face and combing my wild hair back. Shaking my head, making myself feel more awake, I quickly get dressed in the bathroom. I'm wearing my black tank top with my self made long sleeves. I wear my usual black shorts with my leggings and my black shoes. It's quite comfy, but somehow people look at me with a strange expression. Seriously, I really don't dress THAT weird. Afterall, it's just my own style. Unlike the usual elves, they look so smooth and just…perfect. I'm more like the opposite of perfect. Sure, I may look like an elf at times, but I'm nothing like them at all.

So after getting my hair in place, I exit the bathroom and wait for Murtagh to get ready in the bathroom. We both make our way towards the dining room, where it's just a huge hall with a long table. It seems that Galbatorix had left us a small note where it just told us to eat some fruit and to go to the practice field where a teacher awaited both of us. It was actually surprising to find an old man out there waiting for us. He held out two wooden swords towards us. I walked hesitantly towards him and took the sword, ready for fight him if this was some sort of surprise attack. Thankfully he didn't. Murtagh on the other hand looked at the old man with confusion. What was wrong with him, I had thought, because he had just stood there looking like an idiot.

"Murtagh?"

"I know you…" Murtagh breathed softly. He gave the older man a glare as he shouted,

"You were that man that tried to stop my mother from rescuing me!" Murtagh snarled angrily at the man who had an emotionless look on his face. I turned and faced them, my eyes observing the man with a shocked expression on my face. I suppose it was quite evident for he turned towards me and gave a small chuckle. His light grey eyes surveyed me as he spoke in a light tone,

"I suppose there's no reason for me to introduce myself to Murtagh over there. My name is Randal. I've worked for Galbatorix for years now. Now, His Majesty has requested me to teach you two some dark magic spells. He plans to make you two the greatest warriors he has ever had. Especially… if one of you were ever to become the master of the last egg." A smirk was replaced his smile that happened to be on his face. I was trying not to breath too hard, and I tried to make myself look as calm as possible. Dammit. It wasn't exactly working. Dude. The man was crazy. He had that wild look in his eye.

I coughed lightly making his light gray eyes look over at me. I gave him a smile before asking, "So…exactly why am I here?" The man shrugged giving me an annoyed look, as if he disapproved of me. That's what irked me. Did he just give me the…_look?_ That bastard. I gave him a glare of my own before he ran a hand through his gray hair. "Galbatorix just instructed me train both of you. No questions asked. Now, you two are to ." We both nodded, me grumbling and Murtagh still glaring at the old man. The next part is sort of hard to describe, so I'll be quick about it.

Basically, he made us train, using the swords and taught us some new magic tricks. It was actually kinda…well…cool. Erm, I don't think I was supposed to say that, since Murtagh kept complaining how useless that training part was. It was strange though, since I actually learned something there! Murtagh was so whiny. Seriously. Anyways, after finishing that, I took a long gulp of my water from the wooden cup that was provided for us. Ha, at least now we know we're slightly welcome. I don't think many prisoners would actually be able to train like this…and be…INVITED TO DINNER?

Um…there's just been some new news. Murtagh just entered the room and informed me that we both were invited to a formal dinner. All I can do is record what's happening right now. Even though he is sort of glaring at me while I write this, I seriously don't care. Back to the dinner thing. So, Murtagh basically throws this large box that happens to have a really nice dress on my bed. And as I look at it now, I can see that it's…dark blue, a strapless and a…a floor length dress. Dude. That looks…well, expensive. Why would he give me a dress like that? Oh well, it's probably not expensive to him, after all…he does like, live in a castle. Course he'd be rich! Filthy rich to be exact. Oh look! There was a note. It says,

_Please use this dress for tonight. From now on, you will wear this tunic to training._

There was another piece of clothing. A nice grass green tunic with awesome green tights to match. He even gave me shoes! How kind of him. Did I just write down kind? Oh crap. I think I'm starting to like him just because he's giving me stuff like this. Better not let Murtagh see this...

**ARWEN! DID YOU JUST SAY THAT…THAT MAN WAS KIND?!?**

Uhhhhhh….you weren't supposed to see that…

**How could you say that?!?**

Um…well, you see…Wait, why are you writing in my journal?

**Because. I want to record this conversation so I can use this against you one day. You'll look back and see how very wrong you are.**

…Okay. I suppose I'll take that back then? He's not kind, he's just…erm…generous?

**YOU CAN'T SAY THAT EITHER!**

…ERM…Okay then. He's just awful then?

**Better.**

…

222

End of Journal Entry.

Nami-chan: Well, what's gonna happen during dinner? Excited? I'm excited too. See Murtagh spit out his food and behave like a spoiled child? Priceless. Review everyone! Flamers are allowed, I guess. Whatever. More reviews, the better! (smiles)


	3. The Plan

Nami-chan: Yays!! I love all of those people who reviewed! Thank you so much! Dun-dun-dun! And here's the chapter you've all been waiting for!!

P.S Yes, this fic is full of crack. So please don't expect lots of serious-ness in this fic.

Disclaimer: Go back to chapter 1 for all details.

Journal Entry 3- The Plan- Her side of the story

_On my big and comfy bed- almost time to sleep, but not sleepy at all: Writing sometime during 10ish._

Dinner was quite…interesting. As soon as I had finished my last entry, I got dressed for dinner. The gown was actually a perfect fit, which was quite surprising. I touched the fabric and realized it was soft. It felt expensive under my fingertips, and it made me actually happy to wear it. I then added a little bit of decoration, since I thought that the dress was sorta…plain. After looking through piles and piles of fabric stuff that happened to be in the closet, I managed to find black lace. Who knew black lace would be so hard to find?!?

Anyways, I made a choker out of it, and placed it on my neck. Actually, making the chocker was quite easy, since I always have some sort of sewing kit in my pocket. It's actually really..um…helpful? What's what word? Ug, I'm not even going to bother with grammar anymore. Where was I? Oh yeah, after finishing my preparation with my attire and looking at the mirror to see my beautiful and gorgeous looking self (hehehe, I'm gorgeous!), I welcomed myself into Murtagh's room. Thankfully, he had just finished dressing. I grinned at him once he turned my way. Giving me the usual smile, he said, "You look good."

"You look awful. Really bad."

He gave me a mocking glare before I laughed and gave him a small punch on the shoulder and said, "Nah. I'm joking. You look…as well as I do. Even though I know I'm more gorgeous looking that you'll ever be." He rolled his eyes before looking back at the mirror to fix his bow tie. Looking up, I brushed away his hands and fixed it myself. Standing back, I smiled happily to see that he did look good. Really good. Then again, it would be better if he only smiled…

"Smile."

He scowled at me before giving me a mocking like smile. Rolling my eyes, I went over and pinched his cheeks. Hard. "Smile! C'mon Murtagh! Give me a smile!!" He grunted, trying to get me off of him. Somehow, it ended up with his face close to mine and his hands gripping at my wrists. We were laughing and having fun but was interrupted with the knock on the door. Both of us turned to see who was at the door. It was one of the twins. He frowned at the sight of us before he coughed and said,

"Dinner's ready."

We let go of each other, trying not to snicker. Murtagh sighed and ran a hand through his hair, bringing his thick dark hair back. It was a sign that he was nervous. Or was it because he was agitated? Who knows? As soon as we arrived to the dining room, I took immediate notice that the lights had dimmed. Oh crap… I was nervous now. Was he going to kill me? Was he going to hurt Murtagh again? Dammit, why did he always get the upper hand? That rich bastard…

"Welcome. Murtagh. Arwen. Please, sit down." G-man ordered us. Yeah. I came up with a nickname for him. G-man. His name is too difficult to spell, and it's too annoying to spell it out. It's my journal afterall, right? We took a seat beside each other, while shooting wary glances at G-man. He gave us warm smiles, as if we were part of his family. Creepy. I shuddered visibly before looking down at my plate. It was bread. Not the hard kind, but the nice, soft and crispy ones. I inhaled the nice smell before picking it up and taking a small bite. It was delicious! I snuck a small peek at G-man to see what he expression was. The creepy smile was still stuck on his face. He made me jump when he said, "It's alright. You guys can eat now. It's not like I'm going to starve you!" He gave a big booming laugh. It echoed through the hall making Murtagh shudder as well. He made a face at G-man before he spoke in a cold icy tone,

"Why the hell should I eat any of your things when you were the one who tried to kill me before?"

G-man raised a brow before he gave Murtagh a smirk and answered in a cool manner. "Because I know your true name. Eat up, Murtagh." I saw that Murtagh had paled, but he didn't seem to back down. "Who cares? I'm not eating this crap." He folded his arms and was about to push his chair away from the table. I froze when G-man gave a evil laugh that made all of the hairs of my neck raise. "Oh Murtagh. Why do you insist in getting hurt? Of course, if you want to be in a whole world a pain, feel free to step away from the table." I looked at Murtagh quickly with a sharp glance. He seemed to hesitate for a moment before he was about to say something. I quickly took my piece of bread and shoved it into his mouth. I gave him a extremely fake smile before I said in a loud voice,

"Of course you want to stay to eat! The food here is delicious here! Right, Murtagh? Yeah! Of course I'm right!" I nearly yelled the last part out before I got up and quickly pushed his chair in. He gave me a confused looking stare before I continued to grin freakily at him. I knew I probably looked insane, but it was worth it. I sat right down, looking cheerful, well, faking to be cheerful.

"So! What's for dinner?" I chirped, trying to make my eyes wide and as innocent as possible. This was going to be a long dinner, I knew for my left eye began to twitch ever so slightly.

_God, shoot me down._

It was a little while later when we had finished our soup and began to start on our meal. Stake. It was really nice stake too! I peered at Murtagh to see his expression. All I got was the poker face and the disgusted look he had on his face. Pushing his food away from his he announced,

"I don't like my stake raw and bloody like this."

My eye began to twitch ever so slightly while I stared at him with a smile fixed on my face. Was he always this picky when it got down to food? Or was he just like this because he hated G-man that badly? My tone was sweet and as kind of possible when I asked him,

"Why are you so picky over your food?" I gave a small giggle, as if I was joking with him, but I really wasn't at all. He gave me a hard glare before looking away from me and glaring angrily at G-man. I didn't back down. I could let him do this. Ruin himself and me. He was going to get the beating of his life he continued on like this. It might even look bad on me too! I had to think of something quick, and so…it sort of ended up like this.

I grabbed his arm pulling on it and giving G-man a large and sweet smile. My body was now sort of against Murtagh, while smiling at the old man. "My Lord. I really don't know what's gotten into Murtagh. Please excuse his behavior." I gave a half shrug and did a lady like giggle. Murtagh gave me another hard look, trying to get his arm back. I held on tight, my nails digging into his skin. The old man gave a booming laugh while he answered in a jolly tone, which still gives me the creeps,

"It's alright, dear Arwen. It's not your fault at all. If you wish to, I will teach a lesson on how to appreciate food like this." I gave the same fake and sweet laugh before shaking my head. I fluttered my lashes, to give off that elfish side of me. I seriously probably looked like an idiot by now. "Oh no. I'm sure I can teach him myself."

"Could you stop taking about me as if I'm not here?!" Murtagh growled, his dark eyes glared at me. With a violent wrench, he pulled himself away from me. Rubbing his arm, he watched a servant serve the food down. In silence, we finish the dinner. After we had finished, Murtagh got up and announced with c old tone,

"That was probably the worst dinner I've ever had. Please don't ever ask me to eat dinner with you again." He directed it to G-man whose face seemed to darken. I got up quickly, my dress nearly got caught with the chair. My eyes got wide and I gave a small bow towards Galbatorix while speaking in an apologetic tone. "Please excuse his terrible behavior. What he meant to say was…"

I was cut off with Murtagh nearly shouting, "I mean what I said!" I shot him a glare before I continue on, "He meant to say that the dinner tonight was delicious. That you so much for inviting us down here." I had taken hold of Murtagh's hand. I intertwined my fingers into his large fingers. I pressed myself towards his side, giving Galbatorix I pretty smile. Well, a smile that only elfish people could conjure up. "

Please excuse us." I gave him another bow nudging Murtagh to do the same. He opened his mouth to say something and as a quick thinker, I grabbed a piece of bread off the table and stuffed it into his mouth. "The bread is delicious, don't you think?" I was grinning like a manic now. He spat it out, throwing it at me like a child with a temper. I let go of him now really glaring back at him. Taking another piece of bread, I attempted to shove it into his mouth again while he did the same thing. We were sort of stuck in our own world while fighting to shove pieces of bread down our throats. I guess we were yelling stuff at each other and we were silence by a large,

"SILENCE!" We both stopped fighting, dropping the bread. Murtagh didn't look at all scared. I gulped slightly before making myself look apologetic once more. "I'm sorry My lord. It…was a foolish thing to do in front of your lordly presence." I spoke in a cool and smooth tone. I gave a bow to show how deeply sorry I was. He waved it away with a hand before giving a sigh.

"You two…are going to be useful to me. From now on, you both will go into training with Randal until he thinks that it is suitable for you two to stop. Arwen. Please teach Murtagh some manners. He needs to learn more from you. That is all. You two are dismissed."

As soon as he said that, I gave a bow and spoke loudly. "Yes, your Majesty!" Murtagh rolled his eyes and walked away into the shadows. He was quick so I had to run to catch up with him. We both walked in silence and once we reached our room, I burst out,

"Why were you so damn rude to him down there?" I placed my hands on my hips. We stopped on the stair well, staring at each other. He seemed pissed as well when he advanced towards me. I stood my ground, my eyes were probably on fire. Angry too.

"Why? Arwen. That man tired to kill my mother when I was younger!" He spat out, while giving me the most angriest glare I've seen. I retorted with the same amount of anger, "Well, that's in the past! Did you know that he could of killed you if you continued on like that? Thank god that I was there! You would have been dead if I wasn't there! You should be thanking me!" My voice was getting shrilly now. I took a deep breath, trying to cool myself down. Murtagh forced me into a corner, placing two hands against the wall, my back was against the wall. He was breathing heavily and he looked really angry.

"Stop defending me. I don't need you to do this. I can deal on my own." He hissed at me, his eyes were glaring daggers at me. He pounded a fist near my head, causing me wince slightly. Backing off, he stalked into his room, slamming the door. I followed him, my anger was just about to burst. I followed him into his room, slamming the door behind me. He had taken off his tux coat and was unbuttoning his sleeves.

"You moron! You foolish fool!" I shouted at him. He looked at my direction with that cold look in his eyes. I took about two strides towards him and gave him a sharp slap on the cheek. His eyes narrowed before growling at me. "What the hell was that for?" He advanced towards me while I stood there ready to fight any time. My hands were up, and they were rolled into fists.

"That was for not being grateful! This is for being a totally oblivious that I was trying to help you!" I was about to punch him until he caught it expertly in mid punch. His hand tightened against my fist and totally pushed me away, causing me to fall down. Flat on my butt. I glared at him, getting back up, and running towards him my fists ready to fight again. I kicked him in the shin, causing him to snarl at me with pain. He then gave me a slap on the cheek, causing me to hiss in pain. We continued to fight until we heard a knock on the door. He had tripped me expertly with his feet, making me land on the bed. I pulled on his shirt, dragging him down with me.

In a really awkward position, he ended up on top of me. I struggled against him for both of us were glaring at each other. The door opened while a girl about my age, or even a little bit younger came in hesitantly. Seeing us both on the bed, she gave a small dramatic gasp. Her wide baby blue eyes grew wide to see a man on top of a woman. Her blonde curly bob wiggled when she stood there shaking nervously.

"I-I'm so sorry! I-I-I should of…" She trailed off before taking off in a jiffy. I shouted after her, "Hey! Wait a second!! It's not what it looks like!" Murtagh looked at the girl with the strangest expression I've ever seen on his face. He was turning slightly red after he watched the girl leave. I raised I brow at this.

"Why are you turning red?"

He blinked, as if snapping out of a trance. He gave me a glare before he snapped, "What? I'm not red!" I rolled my eyes, me anger disappearing. "Yes you were! You like her, right?" I teased, a sly smile crossing my features. I smirked while he leaned back against his pillows. "Shut up." He was almost smiling now. I crawled closer towards him and gave him a hug. He looked surprised for a moment before he stuttered,

"Arwen…? What are you…" I cut him off with a finger on his lips. I looked him in the eye before softly saying, "The reason I acted like that down there was because I didn't want to see you get hurt." I snuggled against him, my head on his chest. He gave me a small pat on the head. Funny, how he reacted almost as if he was my older brother. I placed a small kiss on his cheek before snuggling my head into his neck. I hugged him tighter for my tears were threatening to spill. I really hated to see him hurt. I still remembered that time when I had seen him bloody and beaten up. Something inside of me hurt. It really hurt a lot.

We stayed like that for a little while longer before he decided to shrug me off of him. "Hey, Arwen. Get up. You've got to change now. We're still in our dinner costumes." He pointed at my dark dress that had been hiked up till my thighs. I frowned slightly, getting up. Sliding off the bed, I announced in the most coolest tone I could conjure up,

"I'm going to take a shower first!" He gave me a grin before shaking his head. "No you're not. I'm going in first." As quick as lightning, I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. He pounded against the door yelling out how unfair I was being. I sighed and shook my head. It wasn't as if he was going to break open the door just to argue with me. Taking off my clothes, I was finally able to relax after a day of hard work. Stepping into the tub of hot water, I felt that instant feeling of happiness.

Fast forward to now. On my bed now and writing the journal about the most weirdest dinner in my life. I don't know why, but I've got a bad feeling that Galbatorix has a plan for me. As if, he's getting me ready so I can fight for him. I really hate Galbatorix a lot and for sure, I didn't expect that I would ever be in this situation. On the other hand, I worried about Murtagh as well. If his behavior continues down like this, he's going to be in a lot of trouble. I guess that's what I'm here for then. I'm going to save Murtagh from getting killed.

_At my desk: around the afternoon. Probably around 1-ish? I never know the time now a days._

Alright. I've got to write this down. It's way too funny. I think this is one of the most funniest things I've ever witnessed that has to do with Murtagh.

Anyways, this morning I got up, as usual, and got dressed. The green tunic was pretty…well, neat. I liked it a lot since it was snug and fit. Even though green isn't my favorite color, I still like it. So, I enter into Murtagh's room so I can go to the bathroom. Sure enough, he's changing again when I enter into the room. Ignoring him, I enter into the bathroom and start fixing my hair. I combed it so that it would look nice and glossy. Have I ever mentioned how I totally love my hair before? I take real good care of my hair, 'cause it took a long time to grow. I think my hair is just one of my prized possessions.

Oh, right. Back to this morning and the funny event.

So, after fixing it, I come out of the bathroom to see that the girl from this morning here. Murtagh was looking sort of embarrassed and he was turning a shade of light pink. I blinked curiously at both of them, a smile coming to my face. I walked over to them, my voice was cheerful and kind.

"Hey there. Is there anything I can do for you?"

The blonde haired girl seemed to jump slightly. Assessing me, looking up and down, she spoke in a nervous tone, "Um…I-I just need to do some cleaning…Uh…I'll come back when you two are gone…" She stuttered, looking down at her feet. She looked so cute, like a little innocent bunny. Murtagh looked at the girl, his voice sounded nervous too, which I found hilarious. I've never seen the guy this nervous before.

"C-C-Claire?"

The shorter girl jumped at the sound of her name. Her blonde short hair was unusually bouncy. It bounced with her when she jumped at the sound of her name. "Y-Yes?" Murtagh looked very uncomfortable, like a little shy boy. Aww, he's in love, isn't he? I thought at that moment when I watched him shuffle his feet. "You can clean the room. It's alright…you're not bothering us." He softly said, his eyes stared into her ocean blue eyes. I nearly squealed when I saw her turn red as well since she looked so cute! She looked at me before asking in her perfectly innocent voice,

"But…Aren't you two a couple? D-Do you two need more time alone…?" Her blue eyes were wide while staring at me. I turned red as well when she had mentioned this. I laughed nervously, my hand running through my dark hair. My own blue eyes stared at the blonde girl. "We're not a couple. We just happen to live together." I told her simply, giving a small laugh. Murtagh gave a short laugh as well, his dark eyes flickering towards me. I gave him a smile before edging closer towards him and tugging on his hand.

"Well? Do you want to confirm this with dear Claire, Murtagh?" He turned towards Claire, his dark eyes were set on her. He nodded in agreement almost like a little toy. Bobbling his head at Claire, like an idiot, he gave her a goofy smile,

"Yeah, we're not a couple." It was as if he wanted to carry a sign that told everyone in the world that he was single and he wanted her. Really, it was all too funny. If you could imagine it, you could totally see Murtagh staring at the poor blonde haired girl as if she was food. As uncomfortable as she was, she then hesitated before saying,

"Um…A-Alright then. I'll clean Mistress Arwen's room first." I blinked before correcting her in a pleasant tone. "No Claire. It's Arwen. Not Mistress Arwen. Just Arwen. Alright?" I spoke to her as if she was a little girl. I nearly went over and hugged her when she nodded her head innocently. Taking a broom, she basically skipped over towards the other door and entered into my room. I looked back to Murtagh to see him staring at her with a pink tinge on his cheek. I walked up to him and slapped my hands on both his cheeks. "Hey, wake up! Stop staring at her and get dressed." He blinked at me before giving me a small nod and put on his shirt. Oh yeah, and I forgot to mention that for that whole time, Murtagh as shirtless. Opps, I forgot about that. Maybe that's why poor Claire was so embarrassed. Looking at the shirtless Murtagh. I can't help it. I think he looks pretty hot without his shirt off as well. I can't help it! I'm a girl for crying out loud! It's actually pretty nasty thinking of him in that way, but he's got a really good body. (cough) Anyways… that was the end of the amusing morning. Now to the rest of the day.

Murtagh and I ended up training like hell with Randal and we learned new spells. I've actually never heard half of those spells before until now. Apparently, they happen to be dark spells so Murtagh tells me. And so, after finishing with the training, I find myself going into the kitchen with Murtagh to get some lunch. The chefs gave us food to take up stairs to our rooms. We have the rest of the afternoon off now, and so now I'm allowed to do anything I want until tomorrow. I think Murtagh's gone off to find Claire or something. They really look so cute together, but somehow I just don't feel so…right. I liked it better when Murtagh was well, in the room beside me. Instead of finding Claire…

Oh my. Is this what they call jealousy?

Dear God, I hope not. I, Arwen, am not jealous! How could I be? I should be happy that Murtagh has gotten a cute little girlfriend. Well, soon to be girlfriend. Actually, I think they've become official now. They've met, and now they're together. So that makes them boyfriend and girlfriend right? They both are in love with each other, which I'm totally fine with, by the way. Secondly, they're in their own world and all they can think about is each other which I actually find sort of sweet.

Sigh. I really need to find my own boyfriend.

Oh. There's a knock on the door. I wonder who it could be?

_A little while later._

So, the person happened to be one of the twins. I'm not exactly sure which one, but he just asked me if I could take a walk with him. So I did. I had combed my hair rather quickly and there I was. Walking with one of the people that had kidnapped me to this castle. I looked at him, his face was looking straight ahead. He was pretty old, actually. Like, around his late twenties. Not extremely old, but quite older than me. It was kinda awkward for me walking with him. We ended up somewhere in the castle, close to a large window before he stopped to face me. He had this look on his face, which told me that he wanted to tell me something important. Part of me wanted to run away and the other part wanted to know what he wanted say.

"Arwen…I just wanted to say how sorry I am. My brother and I were the ones that placed you into this mess." He actually looked sorry. My eyes softened when I reached other and touch his hand. He looked at me, while I gave him a kind smile,

"It's alright. Whatever happened, happened." The bald man looked as if want to say something else when he was cut off by the sound of laughter. Giggling, actually. I turned to see who it was. I could see that two people were coming up the stairs and I think it was Claire and Murtagh. I could see her blonde hair and Murtagh's dark messy hair. I turned back towards the bald man who then quickly said,

"Arwen. I'm in love with you!"

I blinked stupidly at him. It took a while to register before I opened my mouth, the words fell out, "Um…What?" He took me into his arms, hugging me tightly before he spoke into my ear.

"I've loved you ever since I saw you. When I first saw you with Eragon, I fell in love with you. You have no idea how torturous it is to see you with…_him_." He hissed out the last word. Him. Did he mean Murtagh? I tried to pull away from him, before I froze to hear Claire's laughter coming closer. The stupid bald man hugged me tighter towards him and I ended up against the wall with his arms wrapping around my neck. Another thing was that his face really close to mine. I tried not to gag when he tried to kiss me. I could feel his disgusting kiss on my neck. I shuddered visibly before he looked at me with a look of love on his face. I gave him a look of disbelief, trying to tell him that I wasn't exactly that into him.

I really don't know what got into me suddenly but when I saw them coming up the stairs, I just placed my arms around the man, pulling him closer. I brought my lips crashing into his, sucking his lips. I seriously feel disgusted with myself for when I reopened my eyes, I saw Murtagh looking at me with horror. Claire seemed to look surprised as well, but not as surprised as Murtagh. I swear, I think I saw her look relieved when she saw me mouth sucking with the bald man. I broke the kiss, looking at Murtagh, my cheeks on fire.

"Uh….H-H-Hey…"

My arms were still around the bald man's neck. My fingers were rubbing against his skin, causing him to close his eyes and making a "Mmmm…" sound. I looked back at the twin, a name coming into my mind.

"Um, Eric?" 'Eric' blinked at me before looking at me with confusion on his face. Looking at him, I gave him a fake smile and sweetly said, "From now on, I'm going to call you Eric! Thanks for the kiss, by the way." He looked extremely happy for he gave me another kiss on the lips. Murtagh looked disgusted and he turned away quickly walking away. Claire looked at me and gave me a wink before following Murtagh up the hall. I wanted to stop him, but I didn't. Who cared about what he thought? I rubbed my hand against Eric's bald head absent-mindedly, causing him to almost purr. I swear, if he had fur, he could of been a cat.

"I…think I'm going to go back to my room now.." I began to say. Eric looked at me with a dazed look on his face. "Does this mean that I'll be your boyfriend from now on?" I blinked, surprised. Oh yeah, I had forgotten about that. I bit down on my bottom lip, deciding what to say,

"I…suppose. Could...you let me think about it?" He gave me a nod, the daydreaming daze continued to show on his face. Seriously, he may be sweet at times, but I don't think of him in that way. Too gross. I really need to disinfect my lips. Pronto. While walking back, he had his arm around my waist, which was pretty annoying when I really wanted space between us. As soon as I got to my room, he planted another kiss on my cheek and told me to have a good night. Just when I was about to go into my room, he turned me around and forcefully gave me a kiss on my lips. I tried my best not to push him away for I only placed my hands on his chest and broke it as gently as I could. I gave him a weak smile before closing the door on him.

Ug, I feel so sick from touching him. He's really slimy and gross. I can't even begin to describe how disgusting it is to kiss or to even hold him. Although petting his baldhead is sort of fun, the rest is just plain, GROSS!

Ah, I hear laughter from Murtagh's room. It's probably Claire, again. Somehow…I feel as if her laugh feels sort of…fake. Like, she's too perfect to be true. I mean, she's really cute and pretty. She's lady like, gentle and kind. She gets embarrassed easily and she's a klutz from what I've seen recently. She's always falling, for some reason and she likes to giggle, like a little girl. Way too often, might I add. I'm starting to think of her as some sort of doll…

Oh…it's silent now. I wonder what they're doing? No matter, I think I'm going to take a bath now and sleep early tonight. I've already gotten supper, since I took some extra lunch upstairs with me. I'll write more later in the bathtub. I'm sure Murtagh and Claire are probably going downstairs for dinner or something.

Now…Let me go and see if there is anyone in the room…and OH MY GOD. I seriously did NOT have to see that. Closing door…hmmm…. I'm going to think happy thoughts and there's no need to take a bath tonight. I think I'm going to go to sleep now. THINKING HAPPY THOUGHTS! LALALALA!!! I JUST DIDN'T SEE MURTAGH AND CLAIRE MAKING OUT DISTURBINGLY DIRTY. GET. THAT. OUT. OF. MY. HEAD! NASTY! NOOOEEESSSSS, MAKE THE NOISE STOP!! DEAR GOD! HELP MEEE!

_Later that night_

It's really late at night and I can't sleep due to all of the banging next door. I can hear their disturbing sounds. SERIOUSLY! JUST KILL ME NOW! IT'S ALL TOO DISTURBING! I'D RATHER DIE THAN LISTEN TO ALL OF THESE NOISES! GAHHHHHHH! (slams head against wall)

It's like listening to your mom and dad doing it. It's disgustingly disturbing. I don't think I'll be able to sleep for a few nights after this. Seriously, THEY'VE GOT TO SHUT UP SOME TIME SOON, RIGHT?!?! For some reason, the playback in my mind about Murtagh and Claire making out is happening again and again. I can't make it stop! I think I've finally cracked. I don't think I can take much longer…

I'm tired and sleepy, but each time I heard a bang, I wake back up. Tomorrow morning, I'm going to kill both of them. Literally. I swear they're going down tomorrow.

End of entry 3.

Nami-chan: Don't you all feel really bad for Arwen? I really do, since it would have been REALLY disturbing to heard your best friend with some girl doing it in the other room, The way I torture my character…sighs. I feel for her. Really.

Please review for Arwen's sake. I'm sure she'll love you all for that small favor of reviewing after this chapter!


	4. Jealousy

Namiko-chan: Hey there! Thanks for the reviews! I love you all as well! Here's the next chapter of the Arwen Daries!

Disclaimer: Go to Chapter 1 for all details.

4444

Journal Entry 4: Jealously- Her side of the story

_At my desk: Sometime in the morning- it's probably 9 around now. I seriously don't care about the day anymore. I'm too pissed off at the moment._

Waking up in the morning was hell. I wasn't able to sleep for the whole freaking night. I guess you probably know already. Yeah, it's them. Murtagh and Claire. Those morons decided to make a bunch of noise last night. Real dirty noises at that. Not the party noises that like to wake people up because it's fun. No, it turns out that it's the sort of noises that you would never want to ever hear. It's almost as bad as hearing the sort of noises that you never ever want to hear from your parent's bedrooms.

Well, anyways. I got up; my hair was sticking up as usual because of my terrible case of bed head. I gripped the door handle tightly before taking a deep breath and entering into their bedroom. To my relief, they were sleeping. Soundly as well, thank god for that. I tip toed towards the bathroom, my clothes in hand. I suppose I made some noise, thanks to the wooden floors covered in carpet. Claire seemed to wake up to the sound. Rubbing her eyes, she gave me a big smile.

"Hehe…your hair looks funny."

I stared at her as if she was some sort of child. I was thinking more of, ' Um…what?' when she had said that. It was then that I noticed that her hair wasn't like mine. It was just…perfect. The sort of thing you would think that would never happen. Yeah, it didn't look like she was in bed all night long. It was as if she had just gotten into bed and sat there for the whole entire night. Not even touching the pillow. I blinked at her before forcing a smile at her. Through gritted teeth, I answered her in the most fake sweet tone I could manage. "Good Morning, Claire. Excuse me, I've got to go to the bathroom. I wasn't able to go last night because of a certain person who decided to do it with his girlfriend last night." My voice turned cold and annoyed. I gave her dark look, not able to control my emotions any longer. She shrunk back slightly before looking at the sleeping Murtagh.

I quickly dashed towards the bathroom, slamming the door. It probably woke Murtagh up because I heard a "Gah!" and there was silence. I smirked to myself, tearing my nightgown off. Running the water I was able to bathe quickly and have some relaxation for a little while before the door opened. I looked up, startled. Standing there was Claire, in her maid uniform. She had changed, thank god and now she closed the door. Looking at me, she gave me a bright smile. It was too early in the morning to be smiling like that. How the hell could she smile like that in the morning? I gave her a grumpy like look before turning away from her.

"Go the hell away." I told her without looking at her. I closed my eyes, waiting for the door to make some sort of sound to tell me that she was gone. Instead I hear a sweet and nervous voice say,

"Um… A-Arwen…Is it alright if I join you? In the tub I mean… I really need to take a bathe and I've got to get to work soon." I could already imagine her biting her lip nervously and giving me that innocent stare. I was about to tell her to go to hell before I heard a rustle of clothes. I snapped open my eyes to look in her direction. She had stripped off her clothes and was making her way towards the tub I was in. I opened my mouth and shut it. Giving her a death glare, I narrowed my eyes at her. "I didn't exactly say yes to you, did I?" She gave me a shrug before soaking herself into the water. Rolling my eyes, I wet my hair trying to at least make my hair not stick up anymore. Claire was looking at me now, a strange expression on her face. I don't think I've really seen that expression on her face before. I looked up and gave her an annoyed look. Her face then suddenly turned back into the happy and bubbly like blonde bob she was before. Seriously, what's with the sudden change of attitude? Her next question sort of made me raise a brow.

"I don't exactly understand how Murtagh could of missed you. I mean, you've got a really nice body and you're pretty, Arwen."

When she did that, I turned quiet. What did she mean by that? I looked at her, and I knew what she meant by that. Jealous, much? "Your body isn't all that bad, yourself." I shot right back, my eyes smiled at her. I wasn't bitter, but I wasn't exactly nice either. I wasn't exactly still happy about last night, since I was tired as hell. Thanks to her, my bath in the morning was ruined. Getting up and getting changed without a word, I slammed the bathroom door behind me. If I had a mirror right now, I probably would be able to show you the really pissed off face I had on. Murtagh seemed like he had just finished changing. Looking at me, he gave me a bright grin of a smile and chirped. Yes, he was chirping at me happily.

"Morning, Arwen!" I shot him a death glare, my left eye was slightly twitching due to the lack of sleep before I slammed the door to my room in his face. As I am writing this entry, I just remembered…I forgot my hairbrush in the bathroom. Damn. I really don't want to go back into that room. You can't blame me, right? I mean, who would want to stay in that room with a pair of sick lovebirds? Ah…I suppose I'll have to go back sometime. I'll write more in the afternoon.

_At my desk: During the Afternoon now- it's probably 12 around now. I'm really tired and exhausted today._

I see…after reading my last entry, I suppose I'll go back to that time when I had to go back into Murtagh's room to get my hairbrush back. So, I went back into the room and not exactly to my surprise, they were in a lip lock. I seriously didn't care anymore, and since I was already pissed, I slammed my door of my bedroom and started to make my way towards the bathroom. Both of them jumped at the sound of the slam and looked at me. I ignored them while going into the bathroom to retrieve my hairbrush. While brushing my hair in the bathroom and tying half of my hair up, I overheard Claire saying,

"Is she always this angry in the morning?" I glared at my reflection, nearly wanting to go over there and murder her. After finishing my hair, I walked out of the bathroom to see both of them flirting back at each other. They were kissing and touching each other in the places I never wanted to see. I spoke up in a cold voice making them turn towards me with a surprised look on their faces.

"Yesterday I would of thought this was really cute but not today. I would tell you two to get a room, but please remember that my room is just next door!" I hissed out the last part, my blue eyes were lit up angrily. Stalking back into my room, I slammed the door once more. I heard both of them laugh and giggle after I was out of sight. Sighing, I checked my reflection on my mirror quickly before using my other door to exit my room. Walking down the bunch of velvet carpeted stairs, I heard someone calling my name. I knew that very well, and I really didn't want to see him at the moment.

"Arwen!! Wait up!"

Murtagh appeared beside me, breathless. His dark hair was messed up, while his dark hazel eyes looked at me with a sheepish expression. I glanced at him coldly before I continued to walk, ignoring him. The next thing I knew was that he was beside me, the sheepish grin on his charming face. I rolled my eyes, hoping that I wouldn't fall for this trick. Again.

"'Cmon, Arwen! Are you just mad because of last night? Well, I'm sorry, okay?" I didn't answer him. We were nearly at the door to the training grounds now. Just a little bit closer…

Murtagh managed to place himself in front of me, his body blocking me. I looked at him with a cool and calm look on my face. I looked at him as if he were some random boy on the street trying to woo me. The sort of calm and annoyed look on my face didn't fade away. "Move." I glared at him now. He frowned, looking at me. He reached out to touch me and I quickly dodged it by brushing it away with a hand. He looked hurt. I didn't care. Was I jealous of Claire? Maybe. Was I angry at him? Sort of. Did I want to teach him a lesson? Yup. That was correct. Why? Because I actually don't know why, but there's something bothering me and all I can do is to take it out on him. Besides, this never would of happened if he hadn't been up all night making sounds and pissing the hell out of me. Oh, I've got a reason now. I'm teaching him a lesson on 'Never mess with Arwen's beauty sleep'.

"Arwen. Please tell me what's wrong!" He was pleading with me now. I smirked slightly, giving out a small chuckle. I felt so evil and so good. I liked it when he begged for some reason. I looked at him, my eyes were staring at him down before I answered him in a cold tone,

"What's wrong? You should know what's wrong, Murtagh. Maybe you would know why I'm so angry. Afterall, I didn't get any sleep last night at all. There's hint number one." Giving him a sharp glare, I walked past him to enter the training grounds. He was still standing there after I left. He didn't exactly come to the field right after me for he took a little while to come over. Our teacher looked slightly annoyed at Murtagh for being late. Then again, his face always looked annoyed, as if he hated teaching us. Wow, looks like we've got mutual feelings! I hate this guy too! How wonderful. I flashed him a glare before regaining my usual poker face. Grabbing the wooden sword, I got ready to fight.

Randal then signaled us to start sparring. I stood there for a moment before I watched Murtagh come at me. Lifting up my sword, I managed to stop his attack easily before pushing him away. Hard. Slashing the wooden sword at him, I made his jump away from him. I rushed at him, my sword raised and ready to attack. My face was emotionless for I had decided before that I would not let emotions stop me from winning this time. I had already imagined how it would go if the sword I was holding was real. I'm going to hit him with all I've got.

I'll skip the little boring part and go to the scene on when he ended up beating me, again. Damn, he's too strong. It's probably because he's been doing this for _years_. I mean, he is one year older than me…and also that he was in this very castle when he was younger too! Anyways, we had taken a little break by wiping out sweat on the towels that were provided for us. To my surprise, Randal had praised us for fighting so well. He had vowed to teach us more today. Fast forward when we had finished our lesson. Murtagh had disappeared from my sight and I'm guessing he's trying to find Claire again. I seriously don't understand what's so good about her! I mean, she's nice and all, but she can be so damn annoying. I mean, think about it. Who the hell smiles so brightly in the morning like that? When she smiles, it's almost as bright as the sun! To my nocturnal eyes, I think that's a little bit too much for me. I had given out a sigh while walking back to my room.

I heard a person calling me and so I turned. I saw a bald man running towards me and I tried not to look even more depressed than I looked. Eric, I knew it was him when he looked at me, looked worried. He placed a hand on my cool cheek and asked me in such a sweet tone,

"Are you alright? You don't look so well. You actually look really tired." I gave him a small laugh before placing my own hand on his larger one. Really, this wasn't a time to flirt, but who cared? I was already having a crappy day, so why not? I closed my eyes before answering him, "Well, I didn't get enough sleep last night. Besides, my day hasn't gone so well today…" I re opened my eyes to see that Eric looked annoyed. I rose a brow at his expression for he look like that he could kill someone.

"It's him, isn't it? He's the one that made you like this." I blinked at him. I brought his hand down from my cheek and held on to it lightly. I walked closer towards him, closing the gap between us just slightly. "Who? Oh, Murtagh? Yeah…he's part of the reason…" I absent- mindedly answered before reaching out to pat his head. I actually found it slightly addicting. He ended up leaning on me with his head on my shoulder. I stroked his baldhead gently, as if I was petting a cat. Well, he did sort of act like a cat. He growled slightly when I had mentioned the name 'Murtagh'.

"So I was right. _He is the one. _He's going to regret making you like this." Wow, talk about anger issues. What did Murtagh ever do to this guy to make him hate him that much? I gave Eric a small kiss on the cheek before giving him a warm smile, "Don't worry about it. I'll get over it. Thanks for the offer though, Eric." He turned slightly red before giving me a rare smile. I don't exactly know why, but I ended up kissing him on the lips afterwards. I think the end of the world is coming…to even kiss the bald guy. I mean, HE'S BALD FOR CRYNG OUT LOUD! Who seriously dates a bald guy? Oh yeah, I'm dating a bald guy. Not that I have anything against guys that happen to be bald, but really. I'm not the kind of girl who actually _likes_ bald guys. I mean, Eric is really sweet and all but he's not all that good looking. He's not bad looking either, so I suppose that's a good thing?

I don't know what's I'm suppose to think now! Is it a good thing to date a bald guy that is deeply in love with me? Is it a bad thing that I like a bald guy that happens to hate my best friend?

I seriously have got some issues, don't I?

_On my bed: Around sometime at night- I'm not so sure about the time but I know it's not really that late._

I had gone down to the kitchen to get my dinner later that afternoon. After departing with Eric, I had gone to get something to eat. Soon after that, I had come back up to write in my journal. It basically took my whole afternoon away, since I like to write neatly. God, I have no life.

Anyways, I went down stairs to the kitchen after finishing my last entry. Dinner was good I must add. I ate down at the kitchen since I didn't feel like going up back to my room. I met a new girl called Helen at the kitchen. Apparently, she's a new servant here and she's also the chef's assistant. She's really nice and I really like her. She's got nice dirty blond hair and her eyes ward a light hazel color. She's taller than me, since she's as old as Murtagh. Then again, she's only taller than me by two inches. Helen agreed with me on not liking Claire. I think that's when I started to like Helen even more.

Well, I had to say goodbye to her anyways since I had to get back upstairs. When I was walking up, I could hear some sounds of crying. It was weird, for this kind of crying was the crying that sounded in pain. I ran quickly upstairs to see what was going on and to my dreaded surprise I found the twins hovering over a curled up figure. The door happened to be slightly open and I had opened it all the way to find the horrific scene. I knocked on the door, making the twins jump in surprise. I furrowed my eyebrows at them, wondering why they would be up here for. My eyes traveled down to the moaning figure.

Murtagh.

He was curled up and holding his head while moaning in pain. I rushed to his side, pushing the twins out of my way. I quickly took Murtagh into my arms, my arms wrapped around his head protectively.

"Murtagh! Oh my god, Murtagh! Are you all right? What happened? Murtagh?" I was stuttering with my eyes were wide in horror. I really couldn't believe my eyes. His eyes were closed and his breathing was starting to slow down instead of panting. I turned towards the twins angrily. I could feel the tight pain in my chest spread, for that was causing me to feel so…angry. I narrowed my eyes at the two bald men who seemed to look at Murtagh with a wicked and sick smile on their faces.

"Why did you do this? What has he ever done to deserve this?" I snarled at them, my face was full of anger. One of the twins, I think it was Eric, said, "He deserved it. I mean, isn't he the one that gave you a bad day? He deserved some punishment, that disgusting piece of vermin." He spat out, glaring at the limp figure of Murtagh. I glared right back at him. My voice was cold and angry when I sharply said, "I didn't ask for this, did I Eric? Don't you ever hurt him like this again, got it?"

Derek, the other twin, looked at his brother as if signaling to him to stop speaking. I could feel Murtagh begin to stir in my embrace. Looking down I was just about to say something to him before I was interrupted. On cue, Claire burst into the room. One look at Murtagh, she yelled at me,

"What happened? Is he alright?"

I didn't even glace at her for my eyes were still fixed on the twins. "You two may leave." I instructed in a cool and cold manner. I turned back to the limp figure of my best friend who winced slightly when I touched his head. Claire glared at me, her pretty face turning a unpleasant red color.

"Arwen! Let me take care of him!" I didn't even look at her when I said the next thing which was, "Leave us alone." I took a small peek at her, my eyes looked at her quickly before looking back at Murtagh. I could hear Claire growl and shout at me, "I'm his girlfriend! I deserve to know what happened to him! Let me hold him! Arwen!" She shrieked at me, coming at me. I stopped her with a cold and sharp glare which would kill if it could.

"Leave us alone. Now, Claire." I repeated with the same cold tone. It was taking way too long for her to leave. I had to talk to Murtagh alone. Claire stamped her foot before yelling at me, "I'm not leaving until I can talk to Murtagh!" I took a deep breath to calm myself down. Looking her in the eye, I snapped, "If you don't go now, I'm afraid I'm going to have to make you leave."

She looked slightly frightened of me, but regained her angry look. She scoffed, "What could you do to me? I mean…" She was cut off when I heard a voice say, "Claire…please. Just leave us alone." Looking down, I saw that Murtagh had opened both of his eyes. His head was on my lap now and he was trying to get up. Claire rushed over to help him but I shoved her away.

"You heard what he said. Leave." She glared at me before looking back at Murtagh. "Murtagh…darling…" She started to say. My friend gave her a small glare before he snapped, "Go away, Claire. I'll talk to you later." The blonde haired girl looked hurt for a little bit before giving me one more glare. She ran out of the room soon after that. I rushed over to close the door before walking back towards Murtagh. He tried to stand up but nearly toppled over. I quickly helped him up and led him towards the bed. He gave me a small smile.

"Thanks."

A pang of pain struck my chest. That heart throbbing smile seemed to make me melt slightly. I loved to see him smile because it made me feel so much better. We managed to get ourselves on his bed. He lay there, silent while I gripped his larger hand tightly.

"Murtagh…Look, I'm really sorry…"

He didn't look at me when he said, "I thought you were angry at me. You never did tell me why you were angry at me. So. Tell me. What made you so upset? Was it really me?" His dark hazel colored eyes looked me in the eye. I swallowed hard before I managed to squeak out, "I'm not really sure why I was so angry at you this morning, to tell you the truth. I told you before. I was grumpy because I hardly got any sleep. Well, that was the first reason…" I muttered the last part before looking away. Murtagh chuckled gently, bringing my hand to his cheek gently. MY eyes softened when he did this loving gesture. I curled up beside him while my hand was playing with his fingertips, touching his smooth cheek softly.

"I'm really sorry, Murtagh. This is all my fault. If I hadn't told Eric that I was having a bad day…I'm the one who told him that my day started out bad because of you. I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean it." I apologized ruthlessly, I tried not to cry for the knot in my throat was beginning to feel quite tight. I looked at him, my face was still looking very worried. He was smiling back gently at me, his hand reached out to touch my cheek. He stoked it gently, before pulling me over to a hug.

"It's not your fault. The twins just hate me and they liked to torture me anyways. They did this because they had a reason this time. Otherwise, they still would of done it. It didn't matter, really." He stoked my head, running his fingers through my silky hair. My face was buried in his chest and I could smell that nice forest like smell that came off of him.

"Still…if I hadn't shown that I was depressed in front of Eric…" I trailed off, trying to think of a good excuse to tell him it was my fault he was like this. He stopped running his fingers through my hair. He pushed me off of him gently before looking me in the eye with a small frown on his face. "Arwen. Tell me, are you really going out with one of the twins?" I blinked, before I hesitated to answer. Instead of answering, I shot back,

"What about you? Are you and Claire officially a couple?" I looked back at him with the same cool look he gave me. His brows furrowed slightly before he slowly answered, "Well…we sort of are. I mean, I like her and all…but she just isn't…" He paused for a little bit before he stopped completely. I knew what he wanted to say. He probably wanted to say, _" But she isn't like you."_. That's why he stopped. He wants someone that is sort of like me, but isn't me. Should I be happy? Sad? Jealous? I'm not sure how I'm supposed to feel anymore.

Murtagh looked back at me before he wrapped a hand around my waist. "Well? Are you going out with that twin or not?" I stared at him, unable to answer him. "Um…Well…" I started to say. I don't know why but I suddenly noticed something wet on my cheek. Murtagh looked just as surprised as me for he began to wipe away the wet tears that started to slide down my cold cheeks. "Hey. Don't cry! Why are you crying?"

"I don't know!!" I wailed, wiping the tears away angrily. "I'm not crying! There's just some water that's coming down from my eyes! I don't know why this is happening to me!" I was sobbing now, for some stupid reason. How weird. I wasn't usually the sort of girl that cried easily. It was stupid to cry. It was a weakness. I frowned while trying to dry my tears. Murtagh pulled me down again for another hug. I cried on his chest, my tears soaking up his shirt. He was hugging me tightly, his voice was soft for he kept repeating, "It's alright. Just cry. I'm here for you. I'm here for you, Arwen."

Some reason, it felt really nice to hear. When I had finished crying, I lay beside him with my hand intertwined with his. We were both quiet for a while before I broke the silence and asked quietly,

"Have you taken a shower yet?" He laughed, as she shook his head and said, "No, what about you?" I managed a grin before I laughed, "No. I'll race you though." We got off the bed trying to get our pajamas out. Both of us rushed towards the bathroom trying to see who would take a bath first. Murtagh won, the annoying guy. He's taking a bath while I write this entry. Well, I suppose it's going to be back to normal tomorrow. I sort of scared to face Eric tomorrow, not knowing what to tell him about us. Should I accept? What will he do if I decline? What happens if Claire decides to try and break Murtagh and me apart? Will she go to the extremes to try and get rid of me? Ha, as if she could. I know more spells than she could even try and memorize. That's one answer I know. The others…I'm not so sure about.

About Murtagh though…I can't even begin to describe the feeling that I have whenever he is with me. Is it love? Is it friendship? I don't know. It's the feeling that makes me feel very happy whenever I'm with him. The sort of feeling that appears whenever I'm with him. A pang of happiness is what I feel. When I see him with Claire, the feeling changes. It's as if I suddenly hate Claire for existing. My heart starts to race and my body starts to shake. I want to kill her. I could kill her without any regrets. Anger and hate is what I have when I see her with Murtagh. Is this what you call jealousy?

I think it is. Though I cannot think of a reason why.

444444

End of Entry 4

444444

Namiko-chan: So…? What did you think? Should Arwen be just 'friends' with Murtagh or get rid of Claire? Should Claire be the one for Murtagh? Arwen with one of the twins? What sort of madness is going to happen next?

Review people! Please! I'm begging you! Tell me what you think of the story so far and tell me if Arwen should go with Eric of Murtagh!


	5. Annoyance

Namiko: I got a review about the last chapter about Murtagh's bowtie. It's alright, you're not being mean or anything. It's just that Arwen happened to come up with name for the object. Afterall, what did people wear for formal dinners back then? Erm, if it wasn't bow ties, do you mind to tell me? Sorry, I'm very good at Med stuff. . Thanks for telling me though! (smiles)

Anyways. Here's the next chapter! Please R&R!

Annoyance

5555

_At my desk: Around late afternoon- sometime around 3, maybe? It's been about a few days after my last entry._

Well, it feels like forever since I written in this journal. Actually, it has only been three days since I haven't written in my diary. So… I'll sum up the last three days from my last entry.

So, basically I ignored Eric for about two days because he had been such an awful person. Let me remind you, he did try and torture Murtagh just because he believed that he made my day bad. It was a stupid reason to torture someone, but that's Eric for you. For the other dear twin, Derek, I also ignored him when he tried to approach me for his brother, I think. People think that I'm probably guessing their names, but really, I can tell them apart. It's kinda easy once you learn more about their personalities. Sure, they may look and sound alike, but they do act slightly differently.

Anyways, I had to deal with Claire coming up to Murtaghs bedroom almost every night. It was insane. Really. I don't think you understand how ANNOYING that girl is. Sure, she can be nice and all, but she's so…two faced. I still remember her face when I told her to go away. That face that showed so much hatred for me, probably because I told her to piss off from her boyfriend. Then again, that doesn't really matter. What does matter is that I think Claire might be cheating on Murtagh. I swear I saw that blonde blob kissing another guy when I was walking down the stairs. I want to protect Murtagh, since he's my best friend and all, but I'm kinda scared. Just a little bit though. I'm not scared of Claire, but I'm scared that I'm going to be the one that hurts Murtagh. It already pains me to see that he's the one that gets hurt all the time whenever both of us are in trouble. I mean like, the twins hurt him, the King hurts him and now even Claire is about to hurt him. That's really unfair, don't you think?

Well for now, I'm trying to do my best to protect him even though he may not want it, but I've got to. For Murtaghs sake. At least I try to, when I'm around the guy and the almighty king. I sigh at the fact that the king is getting smarter and is ordering Murtagh to see him ALONE. I mean, now he knows that Murtagh can't control his anger as well as I can. Since usually when I'm with Murtagh and the king, I am able to tame Murtagh into shutting up when he needs to. I suppose the king took notice.

Alright then. I'll start telling you about today.

Basically. I woke up, got dressed and of course, I had to go into Murtagh's room. Thank god that Claire wasn't there in bed with Murtagh, or I would have thrown up. Again. Well, I noticed that he was still sleeping so I gave him a morning wake up call with the slam of the bathroom door. Fufufu…I'm evil, aren't I?

Erm…not really.

Anyways…back to my day. So, I ended up going to training earlier than Murtagh and to find out the Murtagh was summoned to the king again. It's the second time now, since I've written in my journal. I'm beginning to wonder why he's so interested in Murtagh. I mean, why not me? It does sort of hurt my feelings, but I have a feeling that I wouldn't want to be in Murtagh's position.

Randal was pretty brutal on me, making me train with him. Sword fighting and dark spells, which were pretty hard to learn by the way. I mastered them in the end, after the stupid old man screamed at me a thousand times over.

Sorry I'm not perfect!

I had glared at him for the whole time, trying to concentrate while doing the stupid spell. Training felt like forever and I nearly died during the practice. Literally. Randal was shooting spells at me while I had to think quickly to block the spell. I ended up with scrapes and scratches on my whole body. I mean, like my legs and arms and bits of my face. I wanted to punch him so badly. How dare he hurt a girl! That bastard. After finishing the spells session, I was able to have a lunch break. Thank god. During the last two days when Murtagh and I were training, we ended up staying with Randal for the whole day. Training. It's weird. It's as if they're training us to become…warriors. Creepy as it is, I really don't wanna fight for this guy, but I might have to in the end. I mean, I'm a prisoner here. I can't do whatever I want to do. The same goes with Murtagh.

Well, for lunch, I ended up spending my time with Helen, talking about how crappy our lives were. But mostly how crappy my life is at the moment. I love a friend who likes listening to my ramblings. I really do. Like you, my dear journal, I love to write down all of my problems and the adventures of the day. I mean, I even write down how I feel about Claire and about Murtagh. So, of course, you understand me quite well. Really, I hope that Murtagh never sees this entry or any of my other entries. It'll be too embarrassing. Really, I would probably kill him for looking into this journal.

So the conversation with Helen went along like this,

"So, how's life?"

Helen looked at me with a tired look on her face. Pulling her bangs away from her forehead, she yawned out, "Crappy. The chef keeps yelling at me, for some reason. He keeps shouting how the king's food has to be perfect. Really, it was pretty good enough. Just a few burns, but nothing much." Shrugging, I then laughed out,

"Just a few burns? Like, as in, was the stake was burnt? Or more like, the beans were just slightly burnt?" I raised a brown when Helen twirled a finger though her hair, looking thoughtful. Giving me a shrug, she grinned at me, "Something around that…not that bad, as in burning the stake…" I rolled my eyes while adjusting my position on the ever so comfortable wooden barrel. We were in the ever so big kitchen, but stuffed in a corner.

"So, How has it been with Murtagh?" I blinked at the sudden question. Helen's dark brown eyes peered at me through those dark lashes of hers. I frowned slightly, just remembering a few days ago. Murtagh and I had made up, but the problem was still there. The Claire problem. I growled out,

"Everything is fine except for the Claire situation."

Helen laughed, "Jealous little kitten, aren't you?" I have her an eye roll before continuing on, "I mean, she knows of my existence and continues to try and make my life like hell by making noises when she's with Murtagh. You know, the moaning noises. It pisses the hell out of me!" I was clenching my hands and unclenching them now. My fingernails dug into my skin, for I was already feeling quite angry. Helen nodded, looking wise, while closing her eyes. Speaking up, she said, "When Claire helps out in the kitchen, it's more like making a disaster and pinning it on me sort of thing. She doesn't clean anything, and keeps complaining how I mess everything up. I mean what the hell is wrong with that girl? She acts like an angel, but she's a real demon down there!" Helen slammed a fist against the hard wooden barrel that was placed between us.

This is one of the reasons why I love Helen so much! She UNDERSTANDS me. She understand my hatred, or if you want to call it, loathing for Claire. I slammed both of my hands down on the barrel before almost yelling,

"Yeah! I mean, not too long ago, she tried to turn Murtagh against me! The most stupidest thing I've never heard come out of her mouth was, ' Don't you hate another person using your bathroom? Why don't you ask the king to get another bedroom?' Murtagh nodded. I mean, he ACTUALLY nodded!! It was as if he agreed with her! She was trying to steal him away from me! That little…" I snarled, my blue eyes were now probably on fire. I could feel my blood boiling from all of that anger that had began to surface. Helen stared at me and I swear I heard her mutter,

"You really are in love with that bastard, aren't you?"

"Huh..?" I blinked, my anger started to die out. It was really surprising, for I had heard that question so clearly. Helen shook her head and gave me a smile, "Oh, nothing. Yeah, Claire should really die. I could totally punch her if I could." She was grinning at me. I gave her a wolfish grin back, and was interrupted by the voice that I hated ever so much.

"Oh, it's you two. It's the loser's club. Did I hear someone say that they wanted to punch me?" Claire was just behind me, her big blue eyes were dramatically wide. I gave her a dark glare before getting up. My barrel scraped the floor nosily and I saw that Claire was looking just as evil as I had pictured in my mind. So she really was a two faced slut after all, huh?

"Loser's club? I dare you to say that again." I cracked my knuckles, a sick smile crossed my face. Claire smirked at me, before she slowly said, "You're just a LOSER! Face the fact, Arwen."

I gave her the most nicest smile I could give and in a flash I punched her in the gut. She double over, falling down and she began to cry. The chef came out, and saw Claire crying on the floor. Looking at me and Claire, the chef glared at me and pointed at the door,

"Get out."

I looked him in the eye before giving him cold smile, "I was planning to go anyways." I looked behind me and gave Helen a small wave before saying, "See you later." I walked out of the place, a satisfied look was on my face. God, it felt good to punch Claire. Little did I know, it would get me in a lot of trouble.

I had been in my room, taking a small nap before I heard a knock on my door. It happened the be the door that lead me to Murtagh's room. I was kind of confused since Murtagh had never knocked on my door before. I opened it to see Murtagh's annoyed looking face staring at me. He was glaring at me. Yes, glaring angrily at me. I raised a brow before entering into his room.

"What?"

He glared at me again. "You know what!" Shaking my head, I crossed my arms giving him a cool look of my own. He looked upset and angry at the same time. He snapped at me, "You punched Claire! How could you do that? You know that Claire is special to me! Why did you punch her?" He was walking closer towards me. I stood my ground, my eyes looked at his. My voice was sharp and cold when I said,

"Yeah, I punched her. She's the one that wanted it." I gave him a cool smirk before asking, "Is that all? So what if I punched her? She's not dead, is she?" Murtagh looked on the verge of exploding. Pushing me against the wall almost violently, he slammed a hand on the wall, which landed beside my head. I didn't flinch, for I knew what he was trying to do. The idiot wanted to try and scare me. I glared right back at him, refusing to back down. We were so close, but so far way from each other. He was pissed that I punched his stupid girlfriend and I was pissed that he even cared!

"Don't you ever hurt Claire again. Got it, Arwen? I'll never forgive you if you hurt her." I narrowed my eyes before snapping at him, "Does it look like I care what happens to her? I told you before. She's the one who started it. If she tries it again, she's going to get more than just one punch." Murtagh uttered a low growl before he raised a fist. I looked him in the eye before saying,

"Go on. Punch me. You know you want to." I closed my eyes, turning my head waiting for the pain to come. It didn't, which surprised me. When I opened my eyes, I saw Murtagh was walking away from me. I cocked my head, looking at his figure.

"Go away. I'm letting out off this time." Was all he had said. I walked back into my room, slamming the door as I did. What the hell that was all about? I really don't know. That's one of the reasons why I'm writing in this dear journal today. I'm pissed at Murtagh and the dumb blondie. Damn, I wanna just HIT something. Banging my fist on the table is a pretty good idea, but it's making my writing a little bit shaky…

Oh, there's someone at the door. It better not be Claire or I swear…I'm going to punch the hell out of her.

_Some hours later_

Eric came over. He heard what happened to Claire and he was looking slightly worried. There was a large bruise on her face and it looked as if it wasn't going to heal quite soon. They did try some spells on the wound but apparently it still left a mark. I smirked triumphantly when I heard this news, the word 'SCORE!' echoed through my mind.

Eric frowned facing me. That's when he decided to burst out, "Arwen, I don't think that was really nice of you. You shouldn't of punched her. It was a pretty hard punch too." He was frowning and crossing his arms when he looked at me. He was frowning at me. At me, his girlfriend! It was as if I did something horrible. I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!!

I raised a brow when he looked as if he wanted to give me a lecture. I responded by flicking my black hair at him. "She started it. It wasn't my fault. The blonde invaded my personal bubble." I gave him a small chuckle before facing him again. Smiling, I said, "You really should have seen her face. It was priceless!" I gave another cold laugh, feeling quite insane myself. Feeling sort of evil but good at the same time is a really weird feeling. Anyways, the slut deserved it. You know, the punch?

Eric's brows furrowed, his frown deepening before walking closer towards me. Placing his hands on my shoulders, he said, "Just try not to be so rash next time, alright Arwen?" I blinked at him, my face dropped a little bit. "Why though? It was self defense!" The bald man shook his head before his face got closer towards me, our foreheads touching. "Just don't do it, okay?"

Frowning now, I sighed and said, "Fine." Of course, I'm lying. I would do it a hundred times if I could! Screw him. I'll just do it in secret. I won't do it on her face next time. Instead, I'll use her as a punching bag! I suppose I'll avoid the face though. I'll make sure she won't tattle next time! I gave a evil like laugh in my mind while resisting the urge to laugh out loud. My blue eyes locked on to Eric's face. It was sort of disgusting, yet comforting at the same time. I suppose I've gotten used to having his face close to mine. He's really sweet to me, but he and his brother seem to love to torture Murtagh for some reason….I don't know why though.

I gave him a sweet kiss on the lips before trying to escape his grasp. He pulled me closer when I tried to escape and forcefully kissed me again. Rolling my eyes, I kissed back. Oh well, I had nothing better to do anyways. Besides, practicing kissing isn't that bad of an idea. Besides, he wasn't that bad of a kisser. Thank god he hasn't used his tongue yet…although he did try. Ha, I closed my mouth and pulled back that time. Well, after making out for a while, Eric walked me back to my room.

So here I am, thinking about dear Eric and his kissing skills. Sort of weird, but I've got nothing else to talk about yet. It's all old news anyways. Going to dinner with Murtagh, watching Claire suck up to Murtagh, and me kissing Eric. As I said, it's old news. Now I think about it, I think my life is actually a little bit boring. Except for punching Claire that is.

Now that's excitement!

_Next day: at my desk. It's around ten in the morning. I've got nothing else to add._

Well, some excitement has FINALLY come into my life. During the time that Murtagh had been missing from our training, he has been given orders to train himself in order to capture a man from a nearby town and to bring him back to the castle alive. Apparently, I'm supposed to go too, but he's going to be the captain and I've got to listen to everything he says.

At least I get to show off some of my new skills, right? Hurray for some ACTION! I'll be the perfect girl for this job! Thank god the twins and Claire aren't going. At least I won't be bothered by them.

Oh yeah, did I mention it's going to be today? How awesome is that?!?

Ah. I've got to go now. Murtagh is yelling for me because now we're in a rush. I'll write later and add in all of the juicy details! See you later!

Late afternoon, at my desk. I've just finished the job that I was talking about in the last entry.

God, it was awful.

I don't' know what's worse. Me, not wanting to do the dirty job… or me, not following orders. Either way, I feel terrible.

So, I ended up riding on a nice big brown mare to the town nearby. Apparently, a man owed a debt to the king and hadn't paid it back yet. I think he was running away or something. It was pretty little detail. All I knew was that we had to chase this guy down and to get him back to the castle, or kill him. It was a pretty simple mission, don't you think?

Well, anyways. I found out that he had a pretty big gang and they were all protecting him too. Like, he's the boss. As I had pictured in my mind, he was a dumpy and fat old man with rings on his big meaty fingers. The sort of man that you would think was rich. I managed to get a full good look at him before getting some more orders from the solider beside me. Murtagh looked pretty deadly, if you asked me. He looked pretty pissed and…well, deadly. I was wearing black, for they had sent up a dark tunic for me. Oh yeah, and a little bit of armour. They said I didn't really need it.

Basically, I was dressed head to toe in black and I was carrying a long black sword. Light and basic. Sharp and prefect for me. If you ask me, I think I looked pretty good myself. (snickers) Yeah, I looked like a person ready to kill. So back to what happened.

We were hiding behind the bush and Randal had whispered the name of the guy into my ear and told me to capture him or if not, kill him. I nodded grimly and while listening I saw who Randal was pointing to. The old dumpy man surrounded by a bunch of large muscle like people, was walking towards the bar. The next thing that made my body move was the word,

"Now!"

Jumping out of the bushes, I walked quickly towards the old man with Murtagh behind me. I was about to say his name, but Murtagh beat me to it. His tone was pretty cold and icy. I almost cringed when I heard his voice.

"Lord Edwarth! You are under arrest for the large debt that you owe to the king! From orders from the king, you are to come to the castle to have your trial."

The man turned white and the next moment was just a blur. Three men came at me and my reflexes kicked in. Banishing my sword, I did a few movements with my wrist and there was already crimson blood splattered on my dark clothes. One of the large men fell down. The other two whipped out their own swords and came at me. I smirked slightly while jumping side to side, dodging their weak attacks. Jumping in the air, I did what Randal taught me. A very strong kick. I had to shift my body in air to make it like a spin kick. It worked, which was good, but another guy was coming at me. So the only thing I could do was to take my sword and stick it into his gut.

I watched as the large man's eyes widen and then the light in his eyes died out. Kicking him away, I whipped the blood off the sword and ran towards the target. The large dumpy man, Lord Edwarth, stumbled and fell. He looked so scared and freaked out. Advancing on him, I spoke in a cool tone,

"Please come with us and nobody else gets hurt." I gave him a cool look that caused him to flinch. I raised my sword and pointed it at him before I continued on,

"If you do not come with us, I'm afraid I will have to kill you under orders." That made him shake. He fell onto his knees and cried out, "Please! Spare me! M'lady! I have a family and I can't leave them behind! Please! Spare me! I beg of you!"

That was when I paused and lowered my sword. Something in my hurt and I couldn't bring myself to kill him. I mean, it was just something that he had said. I had stood there for a moment, my eyes were probably tearing up and I looked down. I couldn't do anything. He said it was for his family! I never did know my real parents and what he said really spoke to me. The next thing I heard was the name,

"ARWEN! GET DOWN!"

I blinked out of trance and looked behind me. A large guy with a sword came at me and was just about to kill me before Murtagh came into my view, blocking the guy with his own sword. That's when I started to cry. Not the bawling kind, but the kind where water just comes down from my eyes. Seriously, I didn't even know I was crying until I tasted the salt that landed on my lip. Murtagh had pushed him away enough to give me a small glance. I think he looked surprised to see me crying for he looked shocked. A moment later, he was fighting with the other body guard guy again.

I was just about to get back to the target before I felt something sharp at my neck. It was the target himself, his body was positioned behind me and he had a knife at my neck. My eyes widened. How stupid could I get? Being so valuable like that! I cursed at my idiotic self and went back to business. The man was whispering something like,

"Just let me go. I can't let you kill me. I'll kill you before you kill me. Before that…" I trailed off and I felt a hand got towards my hips, trailing down to my butt area. I was in total shock. The guy was a pervert?! Oh my…I'm gonna kill him. I free hand grabbed his hand and lead it towards my stomach area. He seemed to like it for he was making gross noises. I stepped on his foot and in a moment in time, I flipped him over and kicked his dagger out of his hand. The look on his face looked totally hilarious. Alright, I'm being mean here. He was so shocked and scared, I think he wanted to curl up in a ball. The next moment, I saw Murtagh beside me.

"What are we going to do with him now?" I asked while Murtagh kicked him in the ribs, making him moan in pain. He shrugged and said, "Wanna kill him?" I paused and looked in the direction of Randal who had seen the whole thing.

"Um…Let's bring him to the king. Randal said that he wanted him alive. I bet it's for torture." I smiled brightly at the man who was looking at me in horror. Murtagh glared at the older man and gave him another painful looking kick. He looked angry and pretty much pissed.

"This guy deserves to die. How dare he touch you like that, with his dirty hands…" I snickered slightly, moving towards Murtagh slightly and looked up at him with a sly smile on my face.

"Are you jealous?" He turned pink and that's when I saw it. Awww, he was jealous! Protective, like an older brother! How sweet! Murtagh pulled me into a hug when the gaurds came down and took the older man off of the floor. They had chained him up and were laughing at him. Murtagh buried his face into my hair and I hugged him back. Well, it did feel nice to get hugged like that again. I haven't been hugged my Murtagh in a while now. Not after I punched Claire, that is.

I got up on my tip toes and ruffled his hair a little bit, smiling. Giving him a kiss on his cheek, I gave him another warm hug. I heard him whisper in a scared tone,

"I thought I was going to lose you there for a moment. Gods, Arwen. Don't scare me like that." He tightened his hug and kissed my neck over and over. His mouth was all over my hair and my forehead. He paused when he looked me in the eyes. I was blinking innocently at him and I think he wanted to kiss me on the lips for a moment. I'm sure it's just because it was the spur of the moment. I mean like, he doesn't like me in THAT way. Only the brother and sister way, right? So I just gave him a peck on the lips and smiled,

"Thanks for saving me earlier." Well, someone had to do it. If I didn't kiss him on the lips, we would of stayed there forever. I let go on him and patted him on the shoulder. He looked pretty shocked himself and looked at me in a weird way. I don't' think I've seen him look at me like that before and it was sort of creeping me out. So, all I gave him was the sweet smile I like to save only for him.

We came back to the castle and that's the part were I'm at now. It's getting dark now and thank god I can't hear Claire in Murtagh's bedroom. I'm not even going to bother with Eric right now. He's too annoying. The only thing in my mind that makes me feel pretty sad was what the guy, Lord Eddy, had said,

He said he had a family. Was that really true? If that was, I think I probably just killed someone's father. It sort of makes me sad to think about it. Even though I never really did have a father, I want others to have fathers too. They deserve to have a happy family like idea. They shouldn't be the ones suffering like me. I think only one should suffer, not the whole gang. I couldn't kill him and now he's going to have to go through torture. Well, most likely.

Apparently, we're going to be marked on this whole stupid plan and Randal is gonna give us a whole lot of detail about what happened and what should of happened. Hopefully I won't get beaten up for being so stupid today. Then again...

I wonder what Randal will tell us tomorrow?

_5555_

Andrea: Finished! Reviews are love! Tell me if you still love the Arwen and Murtagh fluff! Or…cut it down a little bit and have some more action? More action or more fluff? Hmms, so hard to choose! XD How about both? Reviews please!


	6. Revenge

Andrea: Mmks. Sorry for the whole long delay. Here's a new chapter and please read and review. I don't mind flames. Just any review would be nice. If you wanna flame, just tell me what I should improve on. Hell, if you do flame I'll just it all in as consideration. Anyways, enjoy the chapter.

Disclaimer: Go to Chapter 1 for full details.

6666

_In the castle, on the stairs: Sometime at night- around 10 at night. It was a pretty nice day today because it was sunny and clear. Too bad I had to train today…_

Well, Randal yelled at me today for being 'a fool' yesterday because I froze in the middle of trying to kill someone. He told me that I was going to undergo some serious training. Training to become ruthless and killer like, just like the king. Great. I'm going to become a murderer. A ruthless and merciless murderer. Sounds fun. Yay me. Please note the sarcasm.

Well, I ended up training out there for almost the whole day. If it weren't for dinner, I would still be there. I mean, how annoying can the man get? Anyways, once I finished the stupid training, I went to the kitchen to get some food. While walking, I saw Murtagh on his way back to his room as well. I was about to greet him and then he saw me. I don't exactly know why, but he quickly turned away and ran. Seriously. Am I really that scary? All covered in sweat and looking pretty disgusting, I must admit. Though, I don't think I'm really that scary. Maybe it was someone behind me? I don't know. I guess when I see him next time I'll try asking…that is…if I ever do end at catching him.

Later on, I went to the kitchen to get some food. Helen wasn't there, which pretty much sucked. I felt like talking to Helen since I did sort of feel like crap at the moment. Oh well. MOVING ON. I'm so tired. I'm tired of everything. I guess you can say I'm stressed. I'm going to go under some…serious training. Randal wants to kill me. Probably. I'm not exactly in the king's favor, so…he could do anything he pleases to me. At least, I don't think that I'm in the king's favor. He's let me train with Murtagh, which is a good thing, but now I failed at a mission…well, that's just not good. Look at me talking on and on about this stuff. It's stupid, really. I wish there was someone that I could talk to. Someone that could be there for me. Some one like Murtagh, except for the avoiding part. I really don't get it! Why is he avoiding me? Oh no…was it because of the kiss? No. That's just…idiotic. There's no way that he'd get embarrassed over such a small think like that. Besides, it wasn't as if he hadn't kissed before, right?

Well, I ended up sitting at the bottom of the stair case, feeling bored out of my mind. I'm scribbling in my notebook, as I write. Oh, look. Claire's here. The little wrench. I glare at her when she approaches me. She's scorning me now. She's saying some thing like, "Aww, you're writing in your little diary? What cha writing? Ha, you're like a little child! It's a wonder why Murtagh finds you so bothersome."

WELL YOU KNOW WHAT CLAIRE? PISS OFF. I DON'T FREAK'IN CARE WHAT YOU THINK! GO BOTHER A ROCK. I'M SURE YOU'LL BE GOOD AT THAT.

Oh, look at her expression now. Ha, this is amusing. I'm not bored anymore! Oh, hey! I can play tricks on Claire, right? Just to piss her off, I'm gonna write…

GUESS WHAT CLAIRE? I KISSED MURTAGH AND HE LIIIKKKEEEDDD ITTTT!

Ahahaha, Look at her! She's turning cherry red! Oh my god. I can't stop laughing! Ahahaah! Oh, this is rich! She's stuttering now. She looks like a fool. Her blonde curls ruffle, while she's clenching her hands together into a fists. Her dark maid like uniform is wrinkled because she's gripping her dress too hard. She glares at me with those baby blue eyes.

"Y-You didn't! You're…you're bluffing!" I only shrug and write,

GO ASK MURTAGH ABOUT IT.

And off she goes! Sigh. Murtagh isn't gonna like this, but I'm liking it. I think that's all that matters. Well, I write later. I think I'm gonna go…to my room now.

_AT MY DESK: SOMETIME IN THE MORNING- IM FEELING REALLY ANGRY_

Alright. So, I ended up getting yelled at my Murtagh. Great. I get yelled at twice on the same day. Randal yelled at me and now Murtagh yells at me. Just my luck. Well, it was funny watching Claire fume when I opened the door last night. She stormed off, muttering something about, 'whore' and a little bit of 'little slut'. I shrugged and entered into the room. Lo behold, it was Murtagh, looking tired and…well, angry. His face was twisted into an ugly scowl while looking at the wall. I raise a brow, and approach him. He faces me and glares at me. I smile.

"You told Claire that you kissed me."

I nod.

"And that I liked it."

Another nod. He buries his face into his large hands. I smirk and then smile brightly at him. I tell him, "Well, you did like it, right? Don't lie and say you didn't. Besides, even though I said we kissed, I didn't say _where_, right?" I cackle. He glares at me harder. He stands up and walked towards me with a look of anger on his face. I continued to smile, of course. I wasn't afraid of him. This was going to be end up being like a sibling fight. I knew it. Unfortunately it wasn't quite the sibling fight. He shook me. Like, he grabbed my shoulders and shook me hard. To be truthful, it hurt.

"Why did you do that? Why can't you understand that I really like her?! Why are you trying to ruin it?"

I frowned and struggled against his grasp. He was hurting me. Like, his hands were really really tight against my shoulders.

"Oi. You're hurting me. Let go." I was beginning to feel annoyed. He glared at me again before he let go. I rubbed my shoulders and answered his question with annoyance.

"Because...I think you deserve better."

He glares at me. "What?"

I roll my eyes and say, "Well, she's a total ho." I look at the doorway which is still closed, thank god. I looked back at Murtagh with my blue eyes. I gave him a look of disgust before adding,

"She's totally horrible and I can't stand her. I'll admit it. She was really cute and sweet in the beginning, but for some reason...she's terrible now. Almost like..." I searched for a word. Murtagh didn't let me finish for he yelled at me. Yeah, like spitting and shouting at me.

"Don't you get it Arwen? I'M IN LOVE WITH HER." I then began to glare at him. He just wasn't getting it. He was just too stupid! I can officially now say that he has a huge big skull that nobody, not even me, can penetrate. He's too stubborn!

"You. Are. An. Idiot." I say slowly, as if I'm talking to a four year old child. I walk up to him and continue, "She's a fake. Two faced. She's a little slut that just wants to seduce you because you're a guy that the king happens to be interested in. Don't you get it? She's USING you." Murtagh bends down and hisses in my face,

"She's not like that, Arwen. Stop acting so jealous." I narrow my eyes.

"Excuse me? Jealous?"

Murtagh scoffs and turns away from me and gives a humorless chuckles. "Yeah. Claire's told me all about it. You bully her because you're jealous. She has tried to make friends with you before, you know? It's just that you always want to make her life miserable."

What?

I mean seriously. WHAT?!

I glared at him and stride up to him and whirled him around. My voice was so cold, I ever cared myself slightly. "She said that? That little wrench said that?" Murtagh snarled at me and grabbed my arm, almost violently.

"Don't you ever call her that."

I hiss back out, "It's what she is. Don't you deny it." He was growling at me now and gripping my arm even tighter. I winced slightly, the pain wasn't unbearable but it was very uncomfortable. I tried to get his hand off my arm, but he held on tight.

"Let go. You're hurting me again, Murtagh." He glared at me and didn't let go. Instead he said, " Apologize. Now." I frowned and tried to pry his hand off my arm again. He glared at me even harder, gripping harder. I yelped in pain. Damn, he was strong.

"Let GO! It hurts!" I struggled. He hissed once more, "Apologize. Don't insult Claire ever again." I snarled at him. "I'm not apologizing to that whore. Now. LET GO!" I kicked him in the shin. He gave a snarl and let go of me. I looked at my arm, lifting up the sleeve. Shit. He gripped me so hard, it turned red. I can see the finger marks! Tch, I think it might bruise.

"What the hell?!" I shouted. I wanted to cry. How dare he do that to me? Now that I'm thinking about it, he looked like...a monster. No. I shouldn't be saying that. This is Murtagh we're talking about!! How could I say that? He just looked like a stranger to me. Like, he was different. I've never seen him like his before.

I ran into my room after that. That's it. We haven't spoken since.

I don't quite feel like writing at the moment. I'll write later.

_At my desk: At sunset and sometime during the night at around eight o'clock. - feeling better._

I talked to Eric today. He's old. Like, really old. I feel gross that I'm actually...dating him and kissing him but oh well. He seemed like he was a total natural at the whole kissing thing. I think he's had experience... Besides, it's good practice being with him and he seems to give some good advice.

Oh, and hell no. I did not tell him about the fight with Murtagh last night and I'm not going to tell him. He's probably gonna KILL him. As much as I dislike Murtagh right now, I don't want him dead. Anyways, Eric was asking something along the lines about the target we were to hunt down. I told him the juicy details, except the part where I nearly got killed and where I totally freaked out and wasn't able to kill him. I sort of made a part up on how I kick that guy's ass and how awesome I was. I even told Eric that I was groped. He looked as if he wanted to go down to the prisons to curse the guy. I have no idea how he does it, but he uses this whole mind thing to cause people pain.

Not gonna lie. He freaks me out sometimes.

On a side note, it is pretty good that I'm on his good side. At least I would get killed with their freaky mind control crap.

Where was I again?

Oh, right. After talking to Eric, I ran into the blonde blob. Claire. I put on my best smile and approached her. She gave me a cold smile before saying,

"Oh? Are you here to bully me again? I might just tell Murtagh again..." My smile faltered slightly before I pulled it back up. I walked closer towards her with the look of regret on my face. I should honestly go into acting.

"Claire. I just wanted to tell you that I want to start fresh with you. I mean, I was wrong on saying such horrible things to you. Can we just be friends?" She looked shocked. Claire blinked at me before giving a nervous laugh. "Um...what?" I walked closer and took her hands into my hands.

"Honestly, Claire. I want you to be my friend. I think we could be pretty decent friends. I'm not lying, by the way." Which I was, of course. She looked like she wanted to run away. Shaking her head she muttered,

"You're insane. You've gone mad. No. There is no way you would want to be friends with ME." I rose a brow before I grasped her hands and continued on, "Claire! I'm pretty sane. Just believe me." She looked at me and began to laugh. Not the happy laugh, but the scary laugh. I think she was freaking out. She pulled away from me and snarled, "Get away from me, Arwen. Don't touch me." I raised my hands in defense and said,

"I was only trying to be nice. What's wrong with you?"

She just gave me this look before looking like a scared little girl. "Please! STOP HURTING ME!" She looked as if she already got hurt. That whore was acting as if I punched her already.

"Claire? Oh my gods, Claire! Are you alright?!"

I didn't even want to turn around to see who it was. Of course. I fell right into her trap. It was Murtagh, for the record, and he looked pissed. He was hugging the blonde haired girl who looked like a complete doll. They looked...prefect for each other. I mean, a liar and a strong hero guy. Perfect for each other. No, change that. A liar who looks like an innocent little girl.

Anyways, Murtagh shouted at me, "What did you do?!" I sighed and rolled my eyes. Not like he was going to believe me. I shrugged and smiled at him. Not the nice smile, by the way.

"I slapped her and I think I might of broken a few of her fingers. I also pulled on her hair and punched her in the gut." I looked thoughtful. I smiled at Murtagh again before giving another shrug. I also gave a small chuckle.

"It was fun, by the way. I really like it when she cries. Somehow, it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside!" Murtagh lunged at me and I dodged. Somehow, it didn't feel like practice anymore and I think he actually wanted to kill me. Oh well, I got into my defense mode and was ready to tackled him down. He lunged at me again, ready to punch me. Like, seriously. He was going to punch me. I ducked and kicked him in the gut. He managed to get my leg and threw me against the wall. It hurt a lot, but I got back up and managed to move enough to miss the next kick, aimed at my face. I didn't want to fight anymore, since it was totally pointless and just shouted one of them dark spells things.

Somehow, Murtagh flew back and bashed his head against the wall. He fell limp after that and I had to run towards him to see if he was alright. Claire screamed and ran towards him. She got there before I could and I could see him trying to get up. I pushed Claire aside and with wide eyes, I only could say,

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Murtagh, I'm really sorry. Please, forgive me! I'm so sorry. Murtagh? Can you hear me? Murtagh!!" He winced and gave me a small glare before giving a slight nod. I didn't even realize that I was crying until I tasted the salt water. I sniffled back the waterfall that was going to come. Claire tried to come back but I gave her a glare and told her,

"Just stop it. Go away or I'll speak to G-man about all this." Of course, I didn't say G-man but the full name but I'm not gonna write that now. She ran away, by the way. I have no idea where, but I don't care. I helped Murtagh up and we walked back to our room together in silence. I was partly carrying him, by the way. When we got to our room, I quickly got some towels and some warm water. He was on the bed, lying down with his eyes closed when I got back.

"Murtagh...?"

"Hmm?" He answered, opening one of his dark eyes. I placed a warm towel on his forehead before opening my mouth and apologizing again.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry, Murtagh. I was an idiot and hurt you." I started to cry again and I just couldn't help myself and hugged him. He felt surprised for I heard him grunt. I think we made up that night, since he held me in his arm for a while and told me to cry all I wanted to. We didn't talk about the incident after, but we did talk about how training was. About Eragon. About our lives so far. I missed him and I didn't even realize how much I did miss him until I ended up spending the night on his bed with him. Like, I'm sleeping with him now. Um, not in that way. I mean, like friends. With clothes on?

Funny thing was that I really wanted to kiss him. Weird. Never felt this way towards him before. I swear it's because of all the stress and anger that's been going on lately. It's also probably because I missed him so much that I want to kiss him. Like, a whole 'I love you, marry me' kiss. Like a boyfriend and girlfriend kiss.

God, I feel a headache coming on. I'm going back to bed. Murtagh is waiting for me and I don't think I should keep him waiting. I'll write more tomorrow.

_In the castle somewhere, in a little quite corner in the castle: Sometime during the late afternoon and feeling cheerful._

I can never stay angry at Murtagh. We're best friends. We get into fights and that's how our relationship strengthens. Both of us sort things out in weird ways, but we're best friends. That's all that matters.

Anyways, I went to the practice field for my daily training and to my surprise, Randal told me that I was doing better in my spells. First time I've ever been complimented by Randal! Yay!! Although he did say that now my fighting skills sort of suck. Actually, he said that I 'was lacking in the fighting area and if you want to fight for the King, you're going to be more like Murtagh.' Which I guess is the nicest way for him to tell me that I suck and that Murtagh is better than me. Well, apparently I've got to get ready to go to the kind later 'cause he wants to see me. Not Murtagh. Me. Which is sort of weird and freaky, by the way.

This cannot be good...

_Later that night_

I think I want to throw up a little. I might was well die. What the king has told me to do...I don't think I can ever do it. I mean, it's horrible. It's absolutely...horrible.

So what happened was that I went to see the king earlier. I was freaked out of course, and I didn't change. Well, out of my training uniform that is. So, he sort of just gave me a disapproving look before he glared at me with those creepy looking eyes.

"You sent for me, your majesty?"

I said that. He gave a nod before he says slowly, "I have decided to send you on a mission. I re-call that you said you know Eragon of the Spine quite well, correct?" After he said that I knew things could NOT be good. Instead, of automatically lying, I had to say, "Yes, my lord." Idiot. I'm a complete fool. So he says,

"Doing this mission will be dangerous, so you are to undergo more training with Randal on how to control your emotions and how to...act more like an elf. You are elvish, am I right?" I nodded my head. He continued on with a sigh, "You are to be sent towards the forests and search for the elvish lands for Eragon. I know that he is somewhere in the Elvish region for that's the only place he can go to right now." He glares at me. I give another nod, my eyes wide and staring at him.

He's asking me to spy on Eragon. My own brother! Er....unrelated brother. Instead of freaking out, I managed to keep in control and ask, "When am I to go?" I think G-man was surprised as I was and says, "You are to go in a week's time. I am assured from some outside spies that they are to be going towards that area around that time."

Funny enough I didn't even have the courage to say no. So I said, "As you wish, My lord." and gave a bow.

WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?!

Oh, and he said that he wants to see me and Murtagh later. I don't even know what to expect anymore. Hell, I don't think I would even be surprised if he wanted us to get married or something.

Cross that. I would probably freak.

Here comes Murtagh. I'm gonna have a nice conversation with him in my book.

HEY. GUESS WHAT HAPPENED?!

**What?**

I got sent to go and stalk Eragon.

**What?! Did you refuse?**

Um. No? I didn't have much of a choice.

**Arwen! You fool! How could you?! You should of refused! Eragon is like your brother! How could you do this to him?!**

I knowww!! But what's happened, happened. I can't refuse now.

**Yes you can! In fact, I'll tell him when we go down.**

DON'T DO THAT. YOU'RE GONNA GET US BOTH KILLED.

**Fool. Do you know how dangerous this mission is? Even Randal says you're not ready!**

What? Since when did you side with Randal? Oh! Is it because you're worried about me? Awww, you're so sweet!

**Who said anything about worrying about you? I'm siding with Randal because I'm stating a fact.**

Ouch. You're mean! C'mon! You know it! You're worried about me! You know you love me.

**...Fine. I worry about you. Only because I know you're a suicidal girl.**

How so?

**You don't think before you act and that gets you killed so easily. I mean, last time we fought together, you froze and that could of gotten you killed!**

Um. True. But this is Eragon we're talking about! He'll protect me!

**Ha. Only if you can find him before the elves can.**

Oi! I'm part Elf! They should know their own kind...I hope.

**Arwen. You look almost nothing like an elf. You don't even act like one. I highly doubt that they'll realize that you're part elf.**

No!! I do look like an elf! LOOK AT MY EARS! THEY HAVE POINTY TIPS! TELL ME I DON'T LOOK LIKE ONE NOW!!

**Arwen, Arwen. You can hardly notice that. Your hair, face and body look nothing like an elf.**

Excuse me? Are you telling me that I don't look beautiful or something?

**What? No! I'm not saying that...**

YOU SAID MY FACE, HAIR AND BODY! CLEARLY YOU MEANT SOMETHING ELSE.

**I said you don't look like an elf, you dolt! I didn't say you look like an ugly human.**

Say it! Say I look gorgeous!

**...You look human. Not elf.**

Murtaghhh!!! Say it! (shakes his arm)

**You look...pretty.**

YAY! Awww, you're blushing! Hehe, you're too cute!

**Shut up.**

I hug him and give him a long kiss on the cheek. Mmm, I missed the way he smelled. A nice pine like smell. His skin is sort of rough, but in a nice way. His neck is a perfect place for me to lie my own head in and it feels wonderful.

GAH.

What am I saying? Bad Arwen! NEVER THINK LIKE THAT EVER AGAIN. IT'S MURTAGH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! Get that image out of my head! I'M GONNA GO INSANE!!!

Sigh. At least he called me pretty. Wish he called me gorgeous. I bet he calls Claire that all the time. Which reminds me to set some traps on Claire because of that last incident. That little wrench needs a lesson and I'm gonna give it to her. Ha, I think I've got a few good tricks up my sleeve. Oh, these next few days are going to be fun! Oh, it's time to go! I'll write more later tonight!

_In Murtagh's room: on his bed. Murtagh is in shower, while I write. Feeling sort of confused._

Okay. So, we got sent down there for touching an egg. A dragon egg. I remember seeing Saphira's egg and it looked so pretty! This egg was red. It was just as gorgeous, but for some reason it looked kinda...evil. King G told us to touch the egg and he wanted to see what happened.

I touched it first and I swear I felt some sort of movement. Nothing really happened, so Murtagh touched it next. He said he felt something too, later. That's when the egg began to crack. Yeah, it was kinda scary. The dragon came out and it was tiny. Really cute, actually. It touched Murtagh and gave him the rider's mark. Obviously. Actually, it's in our room right now. I touched it and it bit me.

IT FREAKING BIT ME.

It hurt! Murtagh laughed and I punched him in the gut. Just because I hurt my finger didn't mean that I couldn't punch him well. Well, the dragon didn't seem to like my punch because it snarled at me. Yeah. He freaking growled and hissed at me. Stupid Dragon. Stupid Murtagh.

Let's have a conversation with Mr. Dragon, shall we?

HEY THERE DRAGON. WHAT'S YOUR NAME?!

….

He's not answering.

I'm gonna try and touch him again...HEY, HE DIDN'T BITE ME! Awww, he's so cute! I think he's purring! Like a cat! Forgive me if my handwriting is messy, but I'm only using one hand to write and the other is scratching the dragon's belly. Oh, look. Murtagh's done his bath.

HEY MURTAGH! HE DIDN'T BITE ME!

**That's nice.**

What? Aren't you proud?

**Not really. I don't want a stupid dragon.**

Murtagh! Don't say that in front of him! He has feelings, you know! You know what? I'm gonna name you Thorn! Hi Thorn!!

**Thorn. That's a good name. **

Yeah! I'm good a naming, right Thorn?

**Arwen. Stop talking to Thorn as if he can talk to you. He's not a toy.**

I know he's not a toy! He's my new friend! I love you Thorn!!

**...Arwen, you're starting to freak me out a little bit.**

THORN! THORRNNNN!! WHY ARE YOU RUNNING AWAY FROM MEEEE?

**-facepalm- Stop chasing my dragon around! ARWEENN!!**

The dragon jumped into Murtagh's arms and snuggled into his arms. That lucky bastard. I WANT A DRAGON! I jump back on Murtagh's bed and look at Murtagh. I smile brightly while he rolls his eyes.

"Murtaghhhhhh! Can I hold him again?"

He gives me a glare before I giggle. I grab his arm and give him a puppy like look. The Dragon is looking at me and starts to crawl towards me. Murtagh give the dragon a very hard look. I swear they're communicating like Eragon and Saphira do. Murtagh give a small eye roll before he sighs and hands the dragon to me. I give a small squeal of delight and hold it. I give it a small kiss on the head and say, "Love you lots, Thorn!" He squirms in my grasp but I hold on tight to him. Crap. I think he might bite me again.

HE BIT ME!

"Oooowwww!!"

Murtagh laughs. "Serves you right." I glare at him and tackle him down on the bed. We're laughing while we do some 'rough and tumble' play. The dragon is making some squeaking sounds. He walks over to me and gives me a lick on the cheek. Sweet, right?

"He kissed me!" I say to Murtagh brightly. He turns a pink color while looking at the Dragon. I swear they're having a conversation since it's suddenly silent. I snuggle into Murtagh's arm and say,

"Tell me, what you guys are talking about?" He plays with my hair, stroking it and holding me closer. I snuggle in, my face in his neck feeling very comfortable. "We're just talking about how funny you are, right Thorn?" The dragon lets out a small "Rawr." As if agreeing. I look up and his face is inches apart from mine. I smile and give a small laugh.

"You're talking to him like I was before!" He gives a small chuckle and I kiss him on the cheek. That is the only place I can actually kiss him now. Murtagh should be used to this now, but I don't think he is totally. He turned pink after that. I don't know, but I was probably feeling sort of daring and gave him another kiss on the side of the mouth. Then, on the lips. He froze, I could feel it. I heard Thorn let out a funny sound, as if he was laughing. It was only for a second that I kissed him on the lips and he looked dead surprised. I only smiled and gave him the second kiss on the lips. This time, he wasn't as surprised and actually kissed back.

I feel so...happy right now as I write this. Like, we totally made out for a whole five minutes. We didn't...really do it. But, we ended up staying in bed together for a while, not talking at all. Just silent and leaning against each other. Is this what they call 'friends with benefits?" I don't know. But I do know that I enjoyed that kiss that I wanted for a whole week now. The only thing that bothers me now is Claire. I want Murtagh and Claire has him. I need to get rid of her. In order to get what I want, I need her out of the picture.

For good.

666666

Yes. Claire will soon be returning and Arwen and her are going to be having a nice big fight. So, how was it? Bad? Good? Could do better? Arwen with Murtagh or Claire and Murtagh? Hell, Eric and Claire? Tell me with a review, the button right below this little note. I'll update as soon as I can!

Xoxo

Andrea


	7. Never Again

Namiko/ Andrea: Told you that I would update soon! I've been having so much muse around this story, I've already started on the next chapter and it's already four pages long! =D

R&R guys. You know the drill.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. ONLY ARWEN AND BRADLY. 3 want more? Go to ch.1 for all details.

777

_At my desk: In the morning two days after my last entry- Around eight in the morning and feeling slightly cheerful_

Sorry I haven't updated you lately journal! A lot has happened these past days and I never seem to have the time to write the things down. I keep putting you off! I'm so sorry! Anyways, for the last two days, I've been getting yelled at by Randal who is now teaching to become more 'elvish' meaning stronger and faster. Damn, I have no idea how people do this stuff. Sure, I'm part elf but it doesn't mean I'm anything like them, though I kinda wish I was right now. My body is aching and I'm in pain. Like, REAL pain. It's worse than my usual pain when my monthly thing comes. I haven't seen Murtagh in a while, since he keeps on disappearing into the King's throne room. Oh, and by the way I swear I hear screaming in there. I've only seen him in his room when I come back from training and he's usually with Claire or he's asleep. I haven't done anything bad to Claire yet and that whole kiss thing with him is still a secret. Eric and I haven't talked in a while either. I have been avoiding the bald man and I really don't want to see him anymore. Hell, I don't want to kiss him anymore. There is no way in hell I'm going to let him touch me like before as well. -shudders- He's like a perverted old man and I think it's about time to stay away from pervy men, Arwen!

Well, I have been doing better in the whole running faster than a human and having more sharper instincts. I think the elves are gonna be VERY proud of me when I get there. I can kick their arses any day! What? You think that elves are my friends? Well, they kinda are, but they aren't really. I mean, Arya was kinda nice to me but not really. She was more into talking to Eragon and ignoring me and Murtagh. I swear, the woman is a total flirt. I don't hate her, yet I don't quite like her. She's always so...perfect it irks me. I mean I know elves are usually gorgeous but when they act all superior, I hate it.

Oh, where was I? Right. I've been training vigorously since I need to be able to act like those elves and just in case, I will need to fight them off if they try and kill me for some unknown reason. Hell, I don't even understand why I need to act like them. Aren't I supposed to be like...stalking Eragon or something? I know a trick on how to communicate with the people here and from about anywhere else. It's this magical word where I say in the water and like...a mirror like thing appears. I can see the person I want to talk to on the other side and we just talk. If I need to hide it, I just use my hand to wipe away the image and the communication will disappear. Cool, huh?

Sigh. I'm gonna go for a little walk, even though I'm tired. I want to talk to Murtagh and I wanna see Thorn. Apparently, dragons grow quite fast and I really like Thorn. He's funny and I think we get along just fine. So, I'm writing while opening the door and walking out. Down the stairs and seeing...

OH. MY. GODS.

It's freaking Claire. She's just standing over at the corner talking to Eric about something. I'm hiding as I write this. Okay, I'm gonna slowly sneak down. They can't see me but I can see them perfectly. Is Eric backstabbing me or something? OH SHIT. She just kissed him!

WHAT?!

Are those two dating or something? Oh. Ew. I think I might throw up. Oh. Wait a second, isn't Eric supposed to be MY boyfriend? THAT CHEATING BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM. OH WAIT. They just split apart and are looking at the opposite direction.

IT'S MURTAGH AND THORN.

I jump out of my hiding place and shout,

"MURTAGHHH! THORNNNNNN!!!"

My friend -lover- looks up and raises a brow when I write and wave at the same time. Alright. Time to stop writing. I'll write later and update you.

_A little bit later_

So, after I waved to them Claire whirled around at me and looked at me with those wide baby blue eyes. I gave her a cold smile before jumping off the stairs and landing beside the bald man. I shoot him an icy smile before approaching the dragon and the rider. I pet Thorn on the nose and give him a small kiss. He licks me on the cheek. Cute, but gross at the same time. Great, I've got dragon slobber on my face, I think to myself. I look at Murtagh who gives me a small grin before looking back at Claire and Eric with an emotionless expression on his face. I stand by Thorn and with some newly obtained powers, I channel into his mind.

_How are you doing Thorn?_

_**Very well, thank you Arwen. Yourself?**_

_Stalking those two over there. They were making out earlier._

_**Oh? I never did like that yellow haired girl over there.**_

_Yeah. I hate her._

_**I do not understand why Murtagh is so protective over that female...**_

_Me either. I say that she's trying to trick him. Murtagh is like my best friend and I am not going to watch her use him like a rag._

_**Agreed. I am his dragon and I refuse to see him being used like that.**_

_Hey! Can you breath fire yet?_

_**No. But I can do this!**_

He gave a small snarl towards Claire who shrieked and ran towards the other side of Murtagh. I laughed and gave Thorn a kiss on his cheek. Well, the snout. Thorn gave a small grunt was well, while leaning towards me. Murtagh gave me and Thorn a small glare before talking to Claire in a soft tone. I take Thorn away from Murtagh and say,

"Hey, Claire! Wanna hold Thorn? He promises not to growl at you again!"

The blonde haired girl looks at the dragon warily before steps away from Murtagh and says shakily, "A-Alright...Hi Thorn. I'm Claire....Um...I guess you..err...know that already..." She turns pink and is about to take Thorn into her hands. Thorn, of course, bites her fingers gently but enough to cause her to bleed. Claire screams and runs away from Thorn and Murtagh. I started to laugh really hard that Thorn had to fly out of my arms to get away from my shaking body.

"THORN!" Murtagh shouts at him. He shoots me a glare as if saying it was my fault too. God, I love Thorn. I go up to Murtagh and say, "Awww, don't be angry Murtagh! Thorn and I were just having some fun! Right, Thorn?" I nod towards the red dragon. He gives a nod and a grunt. Murtagh glares hard at me before shaking his head,

"Gods. Arwen, why must you poison his mind like that? I know you don't like Claire, but did you really have to make Thorn hate her too?" I shrug before saying, "Hey! I didn't make him hate her. He hates her because of his own reasons." Thorn gives a loud growl before flying into my arms. I pet him and smile.

"Yup. Thorn loves me more than Claire. Hell, I think Thorn and I are like best friends now! Better friends than you two are." I stick my tongue out at him. He rolls his eyes and says loudly,

"You can't be his best friend because I'm his Rider. It's impossible, Arwen." I give a giggle. "I know! I'm just joking! Must you always be so serious?" I look over towards to Thorn and give him a look and say, "Your Rider is too serious. Really, it's not fun." The Thorn gives him a loud dragon like sound. I honestly can't describe it since only dragons can do it. I guess you can call it a 'dragon growl'. Anyways, I gave Murtagh a bright smile and say,

"Did you eat yet? Let's go to the kitchen to get some food." I motion towards the other side of the hallways. He shakes his head and gives a weary sigh. "I'd rather not. I think I'm gonna take a bath and then sleep." I frown and walk close to him and place a hand over his forehead. He's tall, so I have to reach up to touch his forehead. He tries to squirm away but I step on his foot and hold on tight to his arm. Yeah, he was slightly sick. His forehead was sort of hot and I knew it wasn't a good sign.

"You should go and take a bath. I'll get some food delivered to us. It's still the morning...almost the afternoon. If you feel horrible enough to sleep in the afternoon, I think you might be sick." I say wisely. Murtagh gave a grunt before walking towards the direction of the room. Well, I ended up talking to a servant that was down the hall. Funny thing though, Eric totally went missing after Claire ran off. I bet he's chasing her down or something. Gross. Well, Murtagh's in the shower as I write and the poor guy might have some sort of fever. What should I do? I think...I should stay here and help him get better...

Channeling Thorn.

_Hey. How's Murtagh?_

_**Not so good, I'm afraid. He has recently been under a great amount of pressure.**_

_What happened?_

_**It is not my place to say, but I will tell you that he is not feeling at his best. It would be kind if someone made him laugh again.**_

_Like me? I'm not so sure Thorn. Recently, I've been making him kinda angry instead of happy._

_**I don't believe I was talking about you. I was talking about someone who could make him laugh.**_

_So you're saying I can't make him laugh?_

_**Dear child, I did not say that.**_

_Yes, you did! I'll prove to you that I, Arwen, can make the great Murtagh laugh his ass off!_

**Is that so? Well, this will prove to be amusing.**

"Shut up, Thorn. Just watch me." I say aloud. Murtagh's out of the shower and looking tired. I rush and grab a towel and hand it to him. I smile brightly before I say, "Have a nice shower?" He looks at me strangely before giving a small nod. I rush over to the bed and jump on it, as if waiting for me. Thorn's staring at me as if he wants to laugh at me.

Well, I'll show Thorn.

"Hey Murtagh?"

"Yeah?"

"Um...CAN I SLEEP WITH YOU?"

I nearly laugh when I watch Murtagh miss the shelf on where he places his night clothes. He swears under his breath before looking at me with a raised brow. "W..what?" I smile brightly. "Just joking!" I give a breezy laugh, waiting for him to laugh as well. Silence. He didn't laugh. That serious bastard. I frown before saying,

"Murtaghhhhh?"

He looks at me with annoyance. "What?" I give him another great big bright smile. I'm still in my green tunic by the way, so it's really difficult to make a seductive pose. Actually, it's kinda impossible. So, I try and look as cute as possible. Which was a total failure.

"Can you laugh for me? Do I make you sad?" I give him a puppy look face. He forces himself to smile and gives a fake like laugh. I frown. "That's not a laugh! Laugh normally!" I say, pointing at him. His left eye twitches slightly before putting his shirt over his bare chest. Which, I totally wasn't staring at. He walks over towards the bed and pulls the covers open. I shuffle over and watch him silently cover the blankets over himself.

"Murtagh?" I say for the third time. The dark haired boy gives me a very annoyed look before hissing out, "WHAT?" I look down, this time actually feeling slightly down myself. I can't even make my best friend smile! What sort of best friend am I? I scoot closer towards him and say,

"You know I love you, right?"

He blushes. His voice shakes as he says, "You only love me like a brother..." I give a small nod before lying down on my belly and staring at him. "Do you still love Claire?" He looks at me and turns away from me before saying a small "Yes." I give a sigh and crawl under the covers and hug him tight. He smells fresh as always, but this time it feels different. He's not so warm anymore and there's a small bit of tension between us. I kiss his back. He shivers and I kiss the back of his neck lightly, nibbling his earlobe. I (finally) turn his head with my hands and kiss him on the lips. I had to do it. I don't have an explanation for it, but I needed to kiss him.

God, what the hell is wrong with me?

I don't...love him like that. I only want him. I think I might just want him and then once I have him, I'm afraid I might throw him away. I don't want that to happen. I think I'm sick. Claire might be better off with him than me. Anyways, I ended up kissing him for a while. As soon as we split, I asked him, "Do I make you happy?"

He smiles.

He smiled for me. What's this weird feeling on my chest? My cheeks start to fill with color and I can't help but blush. I shake the feeling away and poke him on the side. He laughs and I laugh. He's ticklish and I love seeing him laugh. He looks gorgeous when he laughs and smiles. I haven't seen him smile and laugh in a long time. I kiss him for the second time and I get a kiss back, just as joyous. He wrapped his arms around me and held me tight and we stayed like that until he slept. I didn't want to slip out of his grasp, but I needed to in order to write this all down.

I think I want to crawl back into his arms. Oh wait. There's a knock on the door. I'll get it. I'll write to you later.

_In my bed: It's sometime later at night and continuing on from the last entry- I don't know how to feel anymore._

Guess who was at the door? BINGO. Claire. Who else? She was carrying a tray of food and with a cool smile I say, "Oh, Good afternoon. Is this ours?" Claire narrows her eyes, trying to peer into the room. I block her way, giving her another fake smile.

"I'll take this from here."

Claire looked deadly and her blue eyes were literally flashing at me. She looked pissed and all I could do was smile nastily at her. It felt nice to be in the situation where she was unable to do anything. Ugh, am I turning evil or something? Nah, it's just Claire. I take the tray from her and flash her another mean looking smile before closing the door. She blocks it with a foot and with a hiss she says,

"What the hell are you doing in my boyfriend's room?" I give her a smile and place the try down on the floor and open the door for myself to come out. I close the door quietly and face Claire with a look of distaste on my face. "Listen Claire. I think there is something you should know about..." Her eyes widen before she looks as if she's been hit. I grin and say,

"Is something the matter? I haven't even said what was wrong and you're all white!" I chuckle which earns me a glare from Claire. "YOU WHORE. YOU'RE SLEEPING WITH HIM?!" I laugh and watch the fuming Claire glare daggers at me. It was the first time anyone had dared to call me a whore. I smiled sweetly and said, "Oh, dear Claire. You honestly do not know what I am capable of, do you? Might I remind you that you are only a maid, while I am a warrior for the King. Please remember your manners."

"You're nothing but a whore who has tried to seduce my Murtagh from me!" She snarls and I grin wolfishly. Well, it was much more amusing than I had expected. Well, it was about to put my power into good use. So, I said softly,

"_Reisa._"

She begins to rise from the floor. Using my eyes, I keep my eyes locked on to hers. She struggles for a moment before she begins to cry. I feel satisfied and say sweetly, "Have you learned your lesson, Claire?" The blonde haired girl whimpers and gives a couple of nods. Once on the ground, she rushes at me and tries to slap me. I catch her arm and give it a good hard squeeze before swiftly kicking her in the gut. She doubles over and I stand over her looking bored and feeling angry.

"I was going to tell you that your Murtagh is still in love with you, but I think you just rushed into conclusions." Claire's eyes widened when looking up at me. I smirked and leaned down to grasp the collar of her dress. I lifted her up easily and whispered to her, "Even though he does love you, that does not mean I will not take him away from you. He is mine and mine alone." I hiss the last part out before throwing her back down. I go back into the room, closing the door softly to hear Murtagh say with a groan,

"Arwen? Who was that? I heard yelling..."

I only smile and say, "Just a clumsy servant. Nothing important. Look, our lunch is here." I take the tray and walk over towards him. Settling the tray on the bed, I climb on and hand him a plate. He takes it and looks at me funnily. I smile and ask, "Yes?"

"Did...Claire come over?"

I pause for a moment. Looking over at Thorn who is gazing at me with his dark eyes I say, "Sort of. Told her you were sleeping. She left after that." Thorn continues to stare at me and Murtagh is looking at me confused. I smile again and continue on, "Don't worry, Murtagh. Just eat your food and maybe you can talk to Claire later." Murtagh doesn't touch his food and just stares at it. I frown and peer at him.

"Er...Why aren't you eating?"

"Why are you lying to me?" He retorts, throwing the food back on the tray. I give a small growl and glare at Thorn.

"Thorn..." I say with annoyance. He gives a half shrug and makes a loud, "Rawr...?" sound. Rolling my eyes, I say to Murtagh with a sigh. "I didn't poison your food, idiot. Just because I lied about the whole Claire thing doesn't mean I poisoned your food." He glares at me and I shrug. Looks like I made him angry again. I scoot forward and now, I'm face to face to him. I place my hands on his shoulders and say,

"Murtagh. I'm your best friend. That's why I'm telling you to stop seeing Claire. I do not say things like this unless I have really bad feeling about that girl. I'm telling you that you deserve better and that Claire isn't everything that you think she is." He shrugs off my hands and glowers at me. He snarls, "Stop saying that. You're not my best friend. Claire is my best friend."

I stare at him for a moment before laughing. "You're joking, right? That blonde ditz is your best friend? Then what am I? I'M YOUR BEST FRIEND, MURTAGH." I said slowly and loudly. The smile is fading off my face when Murtagh gives a sigh and rolls his eyes. He looks at me with distaste and says,

"My girlfriend is my best friend. She knows more about me that you do. Can you leave me alone now?"

I had to pinch myself from crying. With a strangled voice I manage to say with a cold and icy tone,

"Sure. I guess we're not best friends anymore. Hell, I don't think we even are friends anymore. So long, you son of a bitch." I jump off the bed and walk into my room, slamming the door. He didn't even come after me. You know what? I think I'm really glad that I'm leaving in five days time. This way, I won't have to deal with that miserable lump that calls himself a rider. Ha, Rider my ass. He's a lousy rider that has a disgusting girlfriend. And you know what? I think they deserve each other. A bastard and a whore. What a perfect match.

As I write, I cannot even describe how angry I am. Hell, I even went out later to find Eric and tell him about Claire and Murtagh. He seemed angry enough at Murtagh but not so much with Claire. While I'm telling him this, I end up saying,

"What has Murtagh not told me? What was so secret enough that he's told Claire?" Eric shrugs and says, "What about the fact that he and Eragon are brothers?" I freeze and stare at him. He looks blankly at me before I grab his shoulders and shake him violently.

"WHAT?!"

The bald man gives another shrug before saying, "Yes, I found this interesting piece of information when I was probing Murtagh and Eragon's mind." I begin to pace. Murtagh never told me this before. Why? Was I not able to obtain this information before? I glare at the wall and I have a sudden urge to punch it. Eric walks towards me and wraps his arms around me and says huskily in my ear,

"I haven't kissed you in a long time."

I shivered and push him away. I glare at him and say icily, "Don't do that. I saw what you did with Claire and I'm pissed at you and at Murtagh. I think we need a break. You can go with Claire and I need to be alone for a while." He looks shocked and then angry.

"Are you...breaking up with me?" I don't even want to answer that. Instead I say with a sweet smile. "Think of this as a little vacation for the both of us. We'll see each other soon, but right now I don't want anyone touching me." He's shaking with rage and hisses out,

"This is because of Murtagh, isn't it? That bastard turned you against me, didn't he? Well, I'll show him..." He begins to walk in the direction of where Murtagh and my room are. I shout,

"If you dare hurt him, I'll cut ties with you forever." He stops and looks at me with a crazed grin on his face. "I don't care." My eyes widen slightly. I'm surprised and I'm frightened for Murtagh. So, all I can do is shout,

"_Thrysta vindr!!"_ He flies into the walls and is knocked out. I don't think he was expecting that, really. Hell, I don't think he even knew that I knew these sorts of spells. A guard rushes over and with a concerned look on his face, he asks,

"M'lady! Are you hurt?"

I give a look of innocence and say in a soft tone, "He...he tried to hurt me. I'm...I'm so scared!" I rush towards the knight and give him a hug. He looks surprised and pats me awkwardly on the back. I then say, "Can you take off your helmet? I want to know who came to help me." I pretend to look shy. He takes his helmet off and to my surprise, he has a gorgeous looking face. No. I mean, he's REALLY good looking. Bright green eyes with a light brown colored hair. His skin was pretty pale too and I couldn't help myself but say,

"I'm...Arwen. It's a pleasure to meet you." I think I stared at him for too long and he coughed and said, "I'm Bradly, M'lady." I shake my head and say, "Arwen. Call me Arwen." I give him a smile. I could feel my cheeks heating up when he smiles. My heart is pounding and this feeling is wonderful. I want this guy. Is it love at first sight? I don't know, but he was gorgeous and I suddenly wanted him a lot.

"So...Bradly..." I began to say. He silenced me by saying, "Er...Lady Arwen. Forgive me for being rude, but I do believe that the man that tried to hurt you is beginning to get up." He was nervous and I liked that. With a mischievous smile, I grab his arm and begin to run the other way, avoiding him. I didn't even know where I was running. We ended up outside, where it happened to be quite sunny and slightly windy. The knight is panting slightly and I can see him sweating. I remember I had a towel in my pocket and offer it to him. He takes it with a (gorgeous) smile and wipes his face.

"Why don't you take off your armor?" I say. He shakes his head and answers, "I'm afraid I cannot for I need to protect the castle if there are any invaders. This armor protects me, just like it is my job to protect you." I blush. I can't help it. He's so sweet and just so...perfect for me. I touch his armor arm lightly and say in the most sweetest voice I can muster. I swear, I must of sounded like those perfect elves.

"Thank you so much, Bradly. Would you care to join me to eat dinner with me tonight?" He turns slightly red before shaking his head, "I'm afraid I have no formal clothing..." I give a laugh and say, "No. I mean, just going to the kitchen to pick up some food to eat! It's not formal at all!" He gives me a grin and answers, "In that case, I do believe that sounds much more welcoming." I bite my lower lip stopping myself to squealing in delight. I then say,

"Well, I must be going. So, I'll see you at the kitchens at around..eight?" He gives me a smile and nods. I can't help myself now and I tiptoed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I add, "That's for saving me earlier." He blushes and I find myself grinning and walking away. I ended back in the room and funny enough, I found a letter that was from Murtagh. In his writing. I didn't even bother to read it. Instead, I use the candles in my room as an advantage. I set the letter on fire and threw it out the window. Why waste time reading useless things when I could be getting ready for the time of my life?

Never again will I love him. Nor will I kiss him. Nor will I want to. Murtagh and I are over. We aren't friend. We aren't lovers. We are nothing. Simple as that.

Yeah. I'm gonna start getting ready now. I've been sitting here for about an hour now writing this and I'm tired. Oh. A knock. Not answering.

OH SHIT.

It was a huge roar. I'm guessing it's Thorn. Okay, I think I might want to open the door now. Excuse me...

_On my bed: Late at night after my whole 'date'- feeling very happy_

So, when I opened the door, Thorn walked in. Murtagh wasn't there, thank god. The dragon jumped on my bed and looked at me, almost with an annoyed glare.

"What?" I say frowning.

_**You know what.**_

"No, I don't. If you want to talk about what happened earlier, he deserved it. His fault. Not mine."

_**Arwen. You are his best friend and even though he denies it, it is the truth.**_

"Too bad someone thinks otherwise. Besides, I've moved on. So should he."

_**Moved on? How so?**_

"Found this guy. Well, he found me. I think we might be in love and he's gonna be my new best friend! That's how I've moved on!"

_**You really are a child, aren't you?**_

"..."

_**Just make up with him already. I cannot stand the idea that that blonde female is his best friend. **_

"So you're telling me to do you a favor?"

I never knew dragons could roll their eyes. This one certainly sounded as if he did. He gave a snort and growled lowly.

"Fine. I'm not gonna guarantee that he's gonna be my best friend again. I'll try, Thorn. Honestly, your Rider sucks and I'm on the verge to just strangle him."

_**Thank you, Arwen.**_

"Ugh. Don't thank me until I've actually finished the job." I give a shudder. I show Thorn the way out and comb my hair. Well, since I have to use the bathroom, might as well go into the room. I heave a sigh and open the door to go into the room.

Great. Just great.

Claire and Murtagh in a total love embrace. I'm going to pretend I didn't even see that. Without a word, I just run to the bathroom. I try not to throw up while I spend my time in there. Hell, I think I might just take a bath when I'm in here. I hope they don't actually DO it when I'm in here. Nasty. Oh! I know the perfect outfit I can wear! There's a dress that I made a little while back and it's pretty casual but pretty! So, I ran out of the bathroom and ran into my room to grab the dress. I was stopped with a female voice,

"God, Arwen. Stop interrupting us!"

I ignored that and got my dress from my room. Once entering into my room, the door just slammed on me. I look back at the door and try to open it. IT WON'T EFFING OPEN.

"HEY. I NEED TO USE THE BATHROOM. OPEN THE DAMN DOOR." I yell. I hear a giggle and a small snort coming from the other room. Okay, I was pissed and so I used my magic again.

"_Brisingr!!" _

The door begins to burn and with a kick, I manage to get the door open. There are things blocking the door and when I'm pissed, I usually do things without thinking. I yell in an outraged tone,

"_Boetk istalrí!"_

The stuff that was around the door began to catch on fire. I was literally surrounded by fire and I felt awesome. Looking at the giggling Claire who was giggling no longer I gave her a mean and nasty smile before saying,

"Do that again and I'll set your pretty hair on fire. Got it?" Her eyes look up to Murtagh who is glaring at me. I shoot him a smile before walking to the bathroom, letting the fire continue. Who cares about Murtagh's stuff. Not my fault he wants to play unfair. I begin to undress and I fill the bathtub. Once I'm in I hear a loud crunch and find Murtagh glaring at me with anger in his eyes. He broke open the door, obviously and was looking pissed. Oooooh! I'm so scared. Not. I look at him coolly before saying, "Ever heard of knocking before? Talk about rude and perverted." I roll my eyes and he rages.

"WHAT WAS THAT? HOW DARE YOU SET MY THINGS ON FIRE! YOU SHOULD BE LUCKY--" I cut him off by saying, "Not my fault that you decided to block my entrance to the bathroom. I need to get ready for a date, so if you don't mind." I turn around and begin to scrub muself in the tub. I hear a low snicker and I turn around to see Murtagh holding my dress. My eyes widen and I hear him say,

"A date? You're going in this dress?" I see him finger the dress, playing with cloth. My eyes narrow and I say, "Don't you dare, Murtagh. You ruin that dress and you are SO dead." He smirked and I could see him open his mouth to say the word. I jump out of the tub and grab the dress before he can say the words, but it was too late. The dress was on fire.

Yeah. It was ON FIRE. I shrieked angrily and rushed to the bathtub and dumped a bunch of water on it. The dress was ruined. Murtagh was smiling and leaning against the wall. With a shreik of anger, I go at him, naked. I honestly didn't care and all I could think of doing was beating the living crap out of him. Claire was gone, thank god and actually managed to tackle him down to the floor. I punched him on his face and was flipped over. Landing on my feet, I rushed back at him, kicking him and screaming profanity at him. He grabbed me and flipped me on the bed. That's when I realized that I was naked and using this to my advantage, I kick him in the chest and shout at him,

"YOU'RE A SICK BASTARD, YOU KNOW THAT?!"

Murtagh snarles at me and throws me against the bed again and I find myself hitting the head frame. That hurt and it was probably going to leave a mark. Me and Murtagh freeze after we hear a loud roar. Thorn growls at the both of us shouting in our minds,

_**YOU TWO ARE SUCH CHILDREN. STOP FIGHTING.**_

"He started it!" I shout, pointing at the angry looking Murtagh. I take the advantage an use the covers to sheild my naked body. Murtagh snorts and says, "No need to cover your body, Arwen. It's not that impressive."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" I shout, glaring daggers at him. I look back at Thorn and say, "Told you not to thank me yet. How the hell am I supposed to be best friends with this..." I point at Murtagh again, "...rude arrogant jerk?!" Murtagh looks offended and retorts back.

"How am I supposed to be even friends with a girl who doesn't even have the decency to put on clothes first and then fight?" I lunge at him, my hands were ready to go at his neck. Thorn growls at us again.

_**YOU TWO ARE SUPPOSED TO BE FRIENDS. FIND A WAY TO BECOME FRIENDS AGAIN. I'M SICK OF WATCHING YOU TWO FIGHT!**_

"Well? Aren't you going to apologize to me first?" I say, looking at Murtagh with an expected look. He laughs looking at me as if I'm insane. "You're the one who said we weren't friends anymore!" I growl at him and fold my arms and huff, "Well, I'm sorry I said that. I guess we can be friends if _someone _will admit that he is my friend first!"

Murtagh groaned and slapped his palm to his face before massaging his temples with a tired look on his face. "Look, Arwen. We, are friends. Maybe not best friends, but we are, were, friends." He corrected himself, looking at me. I continued to frown and pout. Crossing my arms, I say, "Why am I not your best friend? I've known you longer and we've worked together lots more than you have been with Claire!" Murtagh frowns and angrily says, "Because she knows more things about me. It's a girlfriend and boyfriend thing, you know!" I smile at him. Not a nice smile, but more of a sneer. Right. A boyfriend and girlfriend thing.

"Well you know what? I guess Eric is my best friend then. I must be able to tell him EVERYTHING. No wonder he's so protective over me." Murtagh looks at if he wants to punch me. I fake a smile at him before frowning deeply. The guy then goes on to say,

"That bald man is way older than you. You call him your boyfriend? That's disgusting, Arwen." I retort with anger, "At least he LOVES me. That's what counts right? Oh, and it's ex-boyfriend now. I am meeting future boyfriend soon for dinner tonight." I add with a small smirk. Ha! Take that. Murtagh looks at me with a curious look now.

"Who?"

I smile brightly now. "None of your business." And walk out of the bed to my room. I can't slam the door, since it's gone now, but I can get dressed quickly and unseen, for I just have to hide in the corner. I dress in a tube tank top with white shorts. The tube is black and it just covers my chest area and a little bit of my shoulders while leaving my stomach area wide open. Reavealing nice creamy pale looking skin. Joking. It's tanned. But it is smooth. I need to go to the bathroom to fix my hair so I go back into Murtagh's room to hear him ask,

"Who are you meeting?"

I only shrug before saying, "A way better guy than you'll ever be." Murtagh frowns and looks over at Thorn who only shakes his head.

"Didn't you read my letter?"

I say, "Nope." and continue to brush my hair. Murtagh now enters the bathroom and frowns at me. "You do know, that looks quite...revealing." I turn and smile nastily at him. Patting him on the cheek I answer, "Why do you care? Don't tell me what to do. You're not my boyfriend. Not even a friend. Period." I walk out and sit down beside Thorn. I have some bands that can keep my hair up and I put my hair up while saying,

"So, tell me Thorn. How is it that someone can claim to be just a friend and be all so...over protective the next moment?" Murtagh then shouts, "I am NOT over protective! I just wanted to know who you're meeting with. Is it really that had to answer?" I give a sigh and say, "I'm meeting the guy who saved my life and who I find is perfect for me." I could picture his face in my mind and I felt myself turning sligtly red.

"Um...and I think I'm in love with him." I added quietly. Thorn gave a cough and Murtagh looked at me as if I was insane. I smiled brightly before adding, "Don't worry about Claire and me anymore. I won't interfeer anymore. I belong to someone else now." Murtagh looked slightly hurt, but regained the look of false anger. Well, at least he kinda looked as if he was hurt or something. It was usual of him to cover it up.

"Just don't hurt Claire anymore." I give a laugh and say, "I think I'll be too busy to care about her." I feel a small pang in my heart and walk over to him and say, "Am I your friend again?" He gives a nod and I give him a hug. "I missed you." He said softly in my ear. I sniffled a small giggle before saying,

"I didn't really. Just worried about you. Joking! I missed you too." I watched his expression turn from loving into pain. He managed a small smile before giving me a kiss on the forehead. I give a pat on his back and then turn to Thorn. A smile graces my lips and I go over and give him a kiss on the snout.

"Thanks, Thorn. You're right about me being friends with Murtagh again."

_**Told you so. That took a while to solve. Tch. Children.**_

I grin at Thorn and then smile brghtly at Murtagh. Gosh, we make up fast. I swear I have some sort of emotional problem. How the hell do I get angry and then all of a sudden so...cheerful? I have problems. Seriously. Well, at least Murtagh's my friend again. As I said before. Friends get through fights some miracious ways. I don't even know how the hell we did make up so fast. I guess I really wanted him to be my friend again. That's probably the reason I wanted to make up and not get angry anymore.

ANYWAYS. Murtagh bid me a small good luck and off I went to the little 'date' thing. I arrived there fashionably early and he was already waiting for me. He was dressed casual and looked good. Not good. I mean, he looked PERFECT. The shirt that he wore totally showed off his abs and he was looking FIT. Hell, I think this guy had a better body than Murtagh! I tried not to stare at his chest while eating and talking to him.

Long story short, we kissed in and end and I admitted that I liked him. He said that I was really pretty looking and liked me too. ISN'T THAT JUST SWEET?! Okay, I think I'm over reacting just a little bit. Although compared to the rest of the guys I've dated in the past, this is one of the first times my date hasn't run away or freak out on me. Last time I went on a date, no including Eric 'dates', my date excused himself during a dinner and left. Never saw him again until I bumped into him in the village. He had said he had 'forgot' about the dinner because he had some 'important' things to do. Eragon then told me later that he went out with another girl and because he saw that, he had punched the guy for me. That explained the huge purple bruise on his face when I talked to him.

I think he didn't want to tell me the truth for I would of probably punched his other cheek. Well, I actually did kinda beat him up a little. Kicked him in the gut, shin, and punched him in the chest. He never talked to me again and nor did I talk to him. He never did fight back and I was slightly happy on that part. The next few boys after that kept on never showing up for a date for some reason. I found out later that Eragon had played a trick on them and they were all too scared to show their face to me. I kicked Eragon for that. What trick was it? He told them all that when I took them all on a date, I would start a fight and they would have to help me finish the fight. It was stupid, but they all seemed to believe it.

Sometimes, I think all guys are stupid and I wonder why I'm even attracted to them in the first place.

Then after looking at Bradly, I realize it's because how gorgeous they are and how sweet they can be. Well, time for me to sleep. I'll write tomorrow. Beside, I only have five more days to write in this journal before it's time for me to stop for a bit to travel to the elves. I'll write there, of course but not during the time I'm supposed to be finding Eragon.

Oh and on a side note, did I mention that my door has turned to a long curtin where all I've gotta do is go through it and I'm in Murtagh's room? Thanks to Claire, I hardly have any privacy anymore. I told Murtagh that if he wanted to have sex with Claire, he would have to do it elsewhere. He agreed since he also thought it would be wayyy too weird for me to randomly peek in at any time. I also told him that if he was ever going to do it with her again, he would have to leave Thorn behind with me. Thorn of course, agreed. Though he told me that he was going to try and prevent Murtagh from doing it with that blonde.

Alright. I'm gonna go to bed now. Write to you tomorrow!

777

Namiko/Andrea: There you have it. Good? Bad? OFF WITH MURTAGH'S HEAD? What do you think about Bradly? Too perfect to be true? Tell me with all those reviews that I love receiving! 3


	8. Give It Up

Andrea/Namiko: Heyy! Just wanted to thank the people who reviewed! You guys are awesome and here's an update for you!

Dislcaimer: ch.1 and all of them other chapters for the crap.

888

_In the stairway in one of the many halls: Late afternoon- Feeling very lucky._

Guess what I found? I FOUND A LIBRARY! This castle isn't so boring anymore, really. There's so many interesting things in here and there are SO MANY BOOKS. I wasn't going to write today since I was so absorbed in my book but because I found a huge library, I decided to write today. Oh, and I'm also writing because I wanted to record down an incident.

So. I woke up this morning to some sounds that I rather not hear. I got up and headed to the bathroom to find Claire and Murtagh nearly doing it. I screamed loudly and ran to the bathroom, covering my eyes. MY VIRGIN EYES. THEY BURNED! As soon as I slammed the door, there was silence. I think they realized never to do it in the morning. I hope to god they won't be stupid enough to continue.

OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. I had thought. I heard more moaning and groaning. I honestly wanted to kill myself. So, I screamed,

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF GOD. STOP IT! IF YOU WANT TO DO IT, DO IT SOMEWHERE ELSE!" I looked at the door and then back at the bath tub. To my surprise, I see Thorn peek out of the bathtub.

"Normally I would be surprised, but I'm guessing you're trying to hide from those two?" The dragon merely nodded his head before crawling out of the tub. Thorn was actually getting bigger and he looked...big. I have no other word to describe it, but I think Thorn was in dragon teenager form. It had only been like a week and Thorn had grown up fast. Hell, I bet by the end of the month he'll be a full grown dragon!

I see the bathroom door open and to my surprise, it's Claire. She's glaring at me and Thorn. I give her a glare and before I can say anything, she asks,

"Can you leave soon? Murtagh and I want some time alone." I stare at her. This morning was becomming more and more ridiculous. Narrowing my eyes, I push past her and go to the bed where Murtagh is sitting, looking annoyed. My voice has gone from annoyed to icy angry.

"What. The. Hell. THIS IS MY ROOM TOO! YOU CANNOT KICK ME OUT." Murtagh smirks and says, "Oh, watch me." He gets up and heads towards me. I get into my fighting stance and before I can even throw a punch, he picks me up and heads towards the door. I'm kicking and screaming and before I know it, I'm outside with the door slammed in my face. I get back up and start banging on the door.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? IT'S MY ROOM TOO! YOU CANNOT KICK ME OUT LIKE THIS! IT'S NOT FAIIIRRRRRRRR!" I scream. The door opens and Murtagh is looking at me with a look of anger. I kick him, but he catches my foot. I snarl and I literally ram into him and start slapping and punching him. He tries to fight back, but I'm literally on the floor trying to scratch his eyes out. I can hear Claire go,

"LET HIM GO, YOU PYSCHO BITCH!"

I look up and give her a glare and say, "EXCUSE ME?" and with a last punch, I kick Murtagh in the face and go at Claire. She shreiks and tries to run away. I grab her by the hair and throw her to the ground. I'm pissed and I feel as if I can't control myself and if Claire was going to try and insult me today, I was going to kill her. Literally. I was about to slap her again but I was thrown against the wall. Murtagh was panting and he was bleeding on his cheek from my scratches. I could see him chanting something and the next moment, I was in the air chocking.

"Get out and apologize."

I clawed the air around my neck and then all of a sudden, I was released. I MEAN WHAT THE FUCK. DID HE JUST TRY AND KILL ME? I look up and glare at Murtagh, unable to say anything for I was on the verge of attacking him again. He stares at me, his dark eyes were dead serious. I get up and say,

"I'm asking for a fucking room change. I hate being your room mate and I never want to see that again." I point at Claire. I look back at the angry looking Murtagh with an angry stare of my own. "Remember, you're the one who started it this time. If you want me to stay, you're gonna have to tell me now. Or, there is no going back from this point." I tell him clearly. Claire runs to his side and whispers in a quick tone,

"Now's your chance! Tell her to leave! You don't have to share anything with her anymore! You can finally have what you wished for!" I snarl at Claire, "SHUT UP, CLAIRE." and look back at Murtagh. "Stop listening to that snake. Make your own choices. You're a big boy now, aren't you?" I say sharply. He looks slightly confused on what to do and is silent. Claire is on his side pulling on his arm. I fold my arms and say,

"Saying nothing will mean that you want me to stay. Therefore, Claire is to leave. Right now." I say pointing at the door. The blood drips down his face and he closes his eyes for a moment and heaves a sigh. As if he was miserable. Reopening them, he looks at me sadly and says,

"Sorry, Arwen. Please. Just go."

He let me go.

For Claire.

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT. You're probably why I'm saying that I'm feeling lucky today, right? Well, I was lucky enough to be invited to dinner with the King. Then, I can ask him if I'm allowed my own room! I have to go back to my own room tonight to change, but it'll be quick and he'll never know I even went. Besides, if he does I'll just pretend he's not there. I'll ignore him completely. I just took my clothes and a few belongings, like my journal and got out as quickly as I could. That's why I'm writing here. I'm going to see Bradly later, thank god. At least he's nice to me, right? He's really the only one who I can count on now. You know what? I think I'm going to go and find him now. Tell him everyting and see how he thinks! Yeah! Okay. I'm walking now and trying to find him.

Oh great. It's Eric and Derek.

I ignore them as I pass by, but they stopped to try and greet me. I turn and give them -him- a small smile before I continued to walk. Don't look back, don't look back, I'm chanting to myself. Where could he be? I swear he said he was going to...

OH MY...

Nononononono. That's not him. THAT IS NOT HIM.

What the fuck is Claire doing with a knight? She's making out with him. HE'S BLOODY TOUCHING HER TOO. Don't get involved, Arwen. Murtagh isn't your friend anymore. He freaking kicked you out this morning. Remember how that felt during practice when Randal screamed at you for being late because of fucking Murtagh? Well, dammit. Looks like I'm already walking towards them.

"HEY. CLAIRE."

She pushes her lover away and looks at me with wide eyes. I smile and look at the knight. Thank god. It's not him. I then ask the knight,

"Do you know where Sir Bradly is?" He turns pink and nods. He then points silently towards the left and I think he's telling me that I'm supposed to go straight. I smile sweetly and give a curtsy and leave. I hear Claire shout,

"WAIT. Arwen! Wait!" she's chasing after me. I stop and raise a brow. She looks very worried and she's playing with a lock of hair. "Don't tell Murtagh." she warns me. The girl looks as if she's begging me. I give a chuckle and look at her with an amused look on my face.

"You're worried that I'm gonna tell? Don't worry. I won't say a word." She looks confused for a moment before she asks, "Why? Wouldn't you usually..." I give her a look. "He kicked me out this morning, remember? He has nothing to do with me anymore. You can honestly kiss that guy all you want and nobody will find out. Besides, do you honestly believe that he would believe me now?" She thought for a moment before giving a nod and with a small smile, she said, "Well, sorry about your room. Sucks for you." I shrug before walking off to find Bradly. It wasn't long before I spotted a knight in silver armor patrolling a certain area. I didn't think that surprising him would be such a great idea since he would probably try to slice me up.

"Sir Bradly!" I called out. He looked at my direction and I waved shyly. I honestly was still nervous around him and I couldn't help it. I had butterflies in my stomach and it still felt weird. You know, the feeling? I ran up to him and gave him a kiss. I pulled back, feeling red in the cheeks. He smiled at me giving a small chuckle.

"How are you, Lady Arwen?"

"Not so good, Brad." I called him by a nickname I had bestowed on him. He blinked and sat down by a windowsill. "Why so?" I told him the story and by the end of it, he was frowning and not looking happy. Slowly, he said,

"So you're saying that...Lord Murtagh has kicked you out. He has kicked a LADY out of her room?" I nod. He grips his spear tightly before I hear him say in a tight voice, "That is...absolutely disgusting. He is no man. He is a coward to do such a thing to a lady!" I touch his shoulder and say, "Well, I'm planning to tell the King about it later. He might give me a new room. I hope I don't get stuck with Murtagh again. I hate living with him." I say loudly. I was feeling upset and was totally not thinking about what would happen if someone, like Murtagh, happened to walk by.

Which he did, of course.

"So, you hate living with me?" A voice behind me says. I jump and see an amused Murtagh with folded arms and leaning against the castle wall looking at me. My hands are in fists and I say,

"Yeah! You're so mean! You kicked me out of my own room!" He gives a shrug. "You were the one who told me to decide." I growl, but Bradly blocks my view of him. He looks kinda angry and he says,

"So, you're the one who threw Lady Arwen out of her room?" Murtagh gives a shrug and nods. "Yeah? What are you going to do about it?" I was about to say something back, but Bradly just shakes his head and says in a tired voice, "I cannot do anything about it, but I can tell you that you are a coward to do such a dispicable thing. You are a disgrace to all men." I was surprised and was slightly...taken back. Wow. He got a reaction out of Murtagh who looked at him with an annoyed glare. Murtagh looked as if he wanted to kill Bardly for he took a step forward and was about to open his mouth to say something, but I inturupped him. I smiled and pull at Bradly's arm.

"It's alright, Brad. I've got you, right? That's all that matters." I say sweetly before kissing him on the lips. I then repeat what I had said to Murtagh some while ago. I think he realized that after I said that because he kinda looked hurt. Which to my surpise, made me very happy.

"You know I love you, right?" I give him another kiss which he seems to enjoy for me pulls me in more. His arm is around my waist and his other arm which has a spear strokes my cheek lovingly. The spear was on the floor and I was suddenly in his arms, pressed again the hard silver armor. I see Murtagh who looks uncomfortable and is about to leave. Time to hurt him a little bit more. So, I say,

"Bradly? Will you sleep with me?" Murtagh pauses. I see him out of the corner of my eye as he watches the two of us. Bradly looks at me with a smile and gives a small chuckle. "Is that what you really want?" I give a giggle. I then repeat what I had said to Murtagh before. "Just joking!" Bradly laughs and kisses me on my forhead, where Murtagh would usually kiss me. I give him a kiss on the cheek and then I ask him,

"Can you laugh for me again? Have I ever made you sad?" Bradly looks confused for a moment before giving a hearty laugh. "Why would you ask that? Of course you never make me sad! On the contrary! You fufill me. I love you and you make me so happy." I blush. God, I was just teasing him and yet he has to say something so embarrassing! He told me that he loves me! Eeeee! I mean, how much sweeter can he get? Murtagh looks as if he's been punched and I look at him. Victory is mine. For the finishing blow! I give him a smile before looking back at Bradly.

"Can you be my best friend?" The brunette only laughs and ruffles my hair. He says, "Am I not already your best friend?" I only smile. I then answer, "That's what I thought. You know what, Brad? You're the only friend that I've got here." I lied, of course but Murtagh didn't know Helen was my friend too. I gave him another kiss on the cheek, the side of his mouth and then his lips. I think Murtagh saw that because he disappeared after that. I feel like celebrating! If what I did made him so uncomfortable that he had to leave, that's what I like to call VICTORY!

"Bradly? Thanks for making me happier." His green eyes sparkle prettily before giving me a small sqeeze for he is hugging me. "I would do anything for you, Arwen." he says with a serious tone. God. It's only been, what? Two days? He's treating me as if he's known me for a long while. I'm starting to wonder if there's a catch to this 'perfect' man. I give him another kiss on the cheek and say,

"Well, I've gotta get going. I need to get dressed in order to meet with the King. For dinner." I manage a weak smile. He leans down and swiftly kisses me on the lips for a moment before saying, "Good Luck. I'll see you tomorrow, then?" I give a nod, unable to speak. He still honestly dazzles me and I am always in shock whenver he kisses me. Even now, I have shivers of him kissing me for I sometimes feel as if I'm in a little dream.

Oh and on a side note, I've changed locations and now I'm over in my room writing away. I've got to change to get down there so I won't be late. If you think I'm going with Murtagh, you're dead wrong. I'm still pissed at me and there is no way I'm going back with him until he apolgizes, which he never really does. He doesn't like saying he's wrong. I say it's a pride issue. Though, I will talk to Thorn, I'm gonna refuse to speak to Murtagh tonight. If he acts out of turn and gets...punished, I'm not going to interfere.

On second thought, I'm afraid I might since Thorn is there and for his sake, I'll spare him the pain and help Murtagh out. Though I'm going to tell him that it's because of Thorn. Not him. I'll also tell him to go and shove some bread down his throat if he tries to talk to me. Ha.

Alright. I'm gonna change now.

_On my bed: Some time after dinner and I'm about to go and sleep. - Not in a good mood._

What I'm about to tell you is absolutely outrageous. I thought that Galbatorix was going to help me. Well, I thought wrong. That man is sick and disgusting. I feel grossed out by him and I can't believe that I'm working for him and even calling him king. UGH. Anyways, I got dressed to go down for dinner. This time, I wore fighting uniform, the black one that I used when we were to capture that Lord guy. Anyways, I think I looked pretty awesome. Sleek. My hair was tied back and the uniform looked pretty nice on me, for I looked so thin and pale against the black. I lied. I was not pale, but I was tanned. Apparently, we were to bring our weapons to dinner, for some unknown reason. I think he wants us to demonstrate what we've learned. So, I bring my duel swords that I've been using recently. You know, they're really light and Randal told me that they were created by elves. Then, he scored, "Elves are such coward like creates. They run away during fights and now they're in hiding. Pathetic." He also then took the advantage to glare at me. I have no idea how the hell I insulted him in any way. In fact, I don't even think I've ever insulted the man before! Why does he hate me so much? I bet it's because I'm part elf.

Oh, right. Back to the dinner. So, I go down and when walking, I meet Murtagh who is also walking to the throne room. We don't talk and I refused to lookat him. I think the silence got to him because he suddenly asked,

"Your boyfriend is a jerk, you know that?"

I ignore him. I was chanting to myself, 'Don't answer. Don't answer. DON'T ANSWER!' But after a few more questions of, "So, did you really sleep with him?" and "Are you sure he's not an old man under all of that young looking skin? You do seem to attract old men." I snapped at him,

"Do you wanna just mind your own business? God, what's wrong with you?" I give him a glare before becomming silent again. He's silent for a moment before he randomly mutters, "I don't like him." I give a shrug and turn towards him and give him a mean looking smile. "Since when did I need your approval? _Jerk._" I just kept walking after that. The two gaurds opened the door for us and as soon as I stepped in, I hear _a loud _voice say,

"AH. ARWEN. MURTAGH. I'M GLAD YOU TWO HAVE ARRIVED."

I didn't want to look at him, but I gave a humble smile and bowed. "It is an honor it be in your presence, Your Grace." He gives a cruel smile at me and nods. Murtagh walks beside me and says in a loud voice, "Stop your acting, Arwen. You and I know very well that we want to get out of this hell hole as soon as possible." I glare at him, my jaw was beginning to tighten. Bastard. He's a bastard. I think I hate him now. The king, Galbatorix, frowned and before I knew it, Murtagh was on the ground, holding his head and screaming in pain. I watch with a small smile on my face and I find myself slightly horrified that I'm enjoying his pain. I see the king look over towards me, as if waiting for me to intervene. Well, I didn't. I turn towards the king and give a curtsy before sitting down at the large table set our for us. He smirks at me and says,

"You may eat. Please place your weapons over there. We will use that later." I give a nod and stepping over Murtagh's body that is still on the ground, I place my weapons over at a corner. He slowly gets up and looks at me with a betrayed emotion on his face. I use my emotionless face as a cover up for the pain I felt. Raising my head and standing straighter, I walk past him and sit down at the table where Galbatorix is now. I give a smile towards the king and I wait for him to begin to eat. I drink the soup that is placed infront of me and eat the food that the king has given me. I reply when I am talked to and I acted like a lady as much as possible. Once finished, Galbatrix told us to get our weapons and to stand infront of him. That is, in front of his throne. He goes along the line of,

"I want you two to demonstrate what you have learned during the past two weeks. I expect you, Arwen, to be faster. You, Murtagh, to become more ruthless and much stronger than you were before. Arwen. You go first. You will be fighting him."

He points over at a knight who steps forward. I ready my blades and I realize that the knight has green eyes. He has his helmet on, so I can't really see much except for his eyes. The king, no, the old man, claps his hands and it begins. We circle each other and he is the first to make a move. Taking his spear, he swings it at me, which I duck and use my blades and ram it into him. I made it so he would fall, at least and try to fight back. He takes his spear and throws me back, at where I do a back flip and land on my feet, like Randal taught me. I jump back to circling around him and full on attack him. He blocks with his spear, and it looked as if he was wincing. I continued to attack him soundlessly with my blades, forcing him to try and hit back, but I do another backflip and go back at trying to slice him. I circle around him and by running a little bit faster than him, I end up behind him. Taking the chance, I kick him from behind and when he's on the ground, I point my sword at him, daring him to make a move. He freezes and takes his helmet off.

This is so messed up. Seriously.

It's Bradly, for those who have not caught on yet. Yeah, he looked freaked out. I was pretty surprised too and I took a step back. I could hear Murtagh chuckling behind me. Bradly gave me a bow before taking some steps back. Galbatrix claps loudly and looks at me with a smile I've never seen on him before. A proud looking smile, it was. I shivered and I can still remember how I felt when he smiled. Was I scary when I fought? I don't know and I don't exactly want to know. It was Murtagh's turn and in less than a minutes the man he was fighting was begging for mercy. Damn, he was good. The king seemed to like it, but he frowned a little bit in the end.

"I suppose I underestimated you two. Thus, I want you two to fight each other. Who will be stronger? I want you two to prove your worth."

I wanted to die right there. How could I compete with Murtagh? He was a hell of a lot stronger than I was. I looked up at the king and then back at Murtagh who had his ready stance on. Giving a sigh, I lifted my blades up and began to circle him. I knew how he fought and he never did do the first attack. Twirling my blades, I did a vertical slice at him and continued to go at him with multipul slashes. He fought back, pushing me back with a slice of his own huge ass sword. I did a flip and went back to circling him. I actually liked doing flips , for I can still look at him while I flip backwards. Anyways, I kept on going at him until he did a move. Like, he looked so dead serious it kinda freaked me out. He kicked me and tried to slice me at the same time. I got the kick, but I ducked just in time with the blade. I flew backwards, ramming into the wall. I slumped back slightly, and just when I was about to get up I see a sword in my face. I gulp, looking up at the deadly serious face of Murtagh. I narrow my eyes at him and was silent.

Galbatrix seemed to enjoy the show for he gave a booming laugh and clapped. There was no way I was going down that easily! So, I shouted and moved by body towards the right at the same time,

_"Thrysta vindr!"_

He was thrown completely off gaurd and flew backwards at my spell. Galbatrix gave another laugh and stopped clapping. He looked expectantly at Murtagh who was beginning to get up. I then shouted the words,

"_REISA!" _He rose up but chanted something under his breath and then just dropped down. Shit. I was so screwed, since he was comming at me. I then tried to remember another spell, but it was too late for he snarled, "_Thrysta vindr!_" and I flew back at the wall and slumped back down again. I was going to say something, but I coughed up some blood instead. I felt like I wanted to vomit. Battling after eating was so NOT a good idea. It's like eating and then suddenly exercising! Not a very good match. Murtagh seemed emotionless to my coughing of the blood. I spat out the blood and gave him an angry glare. He smirked at me and looked back at the king expectantly.

HE FREAKING SMIRKED AT ME. THAT BASTARD.

I then shouted, "That match was unfair! I'm a girl! I can't compete against a guy! He's bound to be stronger than me! HE KNOWS MORE FREAKING MAGIC THAN ME!" I scream at the end. The king didn't look so amused anymore. Instead, he was cold when he said, "It was a battle. You just were not strong enough. I had faith in you, Arwen. You have disappointed me." I give him a small snarl before I open my mouth to say something. Then, all of a sudden a large pain comes from my head and it's as if my head wants to explode. I scream loudly in pain and I'm on the floor holding my head, trying to get the pain away.

He's laughing. I'm on the ground still in pain. The feeling was gone, but I could still feel the pain and the shock that was sent through my whole body. I feel disgusted by him. I sort of wanted to die, yet I wanted to make him shut up. I got up slowly and shakily. Leaning against the wall, I was silent for a moment before I shakily murmmered,

"Please forgive me for my rudeness, My Lord. It won't happen again..." I lower my eyes for a moment before I continue on.

"May I ask you of something?" I look up and blink at him innocnetly. He gives a nod. I continue, "Murtagh and I have been having some...room difficulties. He needs his privacy and I need mine. We both share a bathroom, which he clearly does not agree with." I stopped and glare at Murtagh. I feel as if I won't want to be polite anymore. He looks almost shocked before glaring right back at me.

"You invaded my privacy. I asked you to leave. You didn't."

I snarl back with a huff, "It's my room too, you know? Besides, you didn't ask me to leave. Claire did." Murtagh growled and says back, "Well, you should of listened to her." I reply back with the same amount of anger in my voice, "SHE DOESN'T OWN THE FREAKING ROOM." I nearly yell out at the end when I realized that we both are walking towards each other, wanting to rip each other's heads off.

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO STARTED THIS WHOLE MESS!"

"DID NOT."

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID-"

"SILENCE!"

We both then scream out in pain at the same time. I think the king was angry enough to try and punish the both of us. It happened again, just like the first time. That pain in my head that travelled all the way down my body. Excrusiating pain. It's something I never want to imagine again because it was horrible. We both ended up on the floor, Murtagh holding his head and curled up in a ball, while I was on my knees screaming and clutching my head. The pain then suddenly stopped when both of us were panting, moaning and I was feeling very frightened for my life. I don't know about Murtagh, but I was scared and in so much pain. Galbatrix then says,

"You two need to learn to work together. In order to get you two to stop...becomming so childish, I have come to a decision to force you two grow up." he pauses for a moment before saying, "You two will become engaged. You two will also swear in ancient language that you will not betray me nor each other." We both stare at him. I was wondering if he was joking or something. I guess he wasn't. I was about to say something, but Murtagh got to it first. His voice shook when he spoke,

"We can't get engaged! We...we both have partners already." the king glared at the both of use before relasing a short amount of head pain to Murtagh. Glad he said it before me. I look expectantly towards the king, half wanting to kill him and the other half wanting to run away.

"I do not care. You two will get married some day, so it's about time to get ready for marriage." I grit my teeth together, my hands were in tight fists. What happened to my freedom? Oh, right. I'm a prisioner. For a moment there, I thought I actually was free to do as I pleased. Opps. Forgot that I was working under some sicko. I begin to get up and I brush the dirt off my clothes. Out of pity, I walk over to Murtagh and help him up from his feet. I pulled him, and didn't really give him a choice. He leaned heavily on my when I lifted him up. He was sweating and I could see tear stains on his cheeks. God, this man looks like he's in a mess. He smells sort of gross too...probably because of the sweat. Though, I'm not gonna tell him that.

"So...are we still staying in the same room?"

The king looks thoughtful before saying, "You two will be changing to another room. A larger room that is meant for the two of you and the dragon, Thorn." I heave a sigh before giving small bow. "As you wish." I say before trying to push Murtagh off me. He grunts and tries to stand up by himself, but is weak in his legs. I catch him and support him before he falls. I look over at the king and say,

"My Lord? Are we to be dismissed? When will we be moving to our new room?" He looks at me with those cold dark eyes. "You will pack tonight an sleep for one more night in your rooms. Tomorrow will be the day that you two will be moving to the new room. Thorn, will sleep on Murtagh's floor as usual." I give a nod and await for more orders.

"You two are dismissed."

I bow low and help Murtagh out of the room. I glance over towards Bradly who avoids my glance. Helping Murtagh to a pillar, I grab both of our weapons and walk over towards Murtagh to tries to push me away and we both walk out of the throne room. The idiot boy managed to walk on his own back up the stairs. Thorn growled when he saw the two of us and immediately trotted over towards Murtagh. I gave the dragon a small smile before walking into my own room. Murtagh's taking a shower now and I'm just writing this all down. Thorn told me that Murtagh was very tired and didn't want to talk much about anything. I'm sort of feeling bad for treating him so horribly. I mean, he's like a brother to me. I can't treat him like this.

I know! I'm cook for him! I bet he'll be much happier with a stomach full of food tomorrow! I'll ask him tomorrow if he wants to eat with me in the kitchen! On second though, how about I make the stuff and bring it to our new room? It'll be like a small celebration party. Then again...what are we celebrating..? Oh right. We'll be celbrating on how we both took oaths on not to kill each other or betray each other in the future. To make matters ever better, we both are going to be engaged. Wonderful. Absolutely fabulous.

God, just kill me now?

_In new room, just looking around. Around late afternoon. Found out that it's still May and it's around the twenties areas. Not exactly sure about the date._

So, I got up today to go to training. Murtagh and I met in the hallway, and didn't say a single word to each other. Even when we got to the training grounds, we didn't speak. Randal was furious with me (as usual) and screamed and yelled at me. Hell, he even slapped me! I didn't say anything nor did I fight back. Biting the inside of my cheek, I gave him a dark glare. He then turned towards Murtagh and began to shout praises. He even patted him on his back! I looked at a barrel an was unable to even look at Murtagh for a moment. Then, I caught Randal saying something like,

"Of course you were great in there! The king himself trained you!"

I looked at the two of them and with eyes as wide as saucers, I yelped, "Wait. What?" Randal and Murtagh looked at me. Randal narrowed his eyes at me and said, "I said, Murtagh here was trained by the king himself. Are you deaf?" I glare back at him, my eye brows furrow. "No. I'm not deaf, Randal. I was merely surprised." I saw Murtagh smirk out of the corner of my eye. Crossing my arms, I gave them both a dark glare of my own.

"You know, this totally changes everything! If Murtagh was trained by the king, I'm at the disadvantage! I mean, I have to get trained by you! It's different!" I wave a hand over at the angry looking Randal. I want to smile right now but I know it's not the best idea in the world. Randal was about to open his mouth to say something but Murtagh got to it first.

"She's right, you know. You and the king are completely different. The training and the whole fighting material is entirely different." I smirk at Randal and look over towards Murtagh and shoot him a grin. Well, who knew that he was going to help me in this fight? Wait. Wasn't I supposed to be angry at him? Anywho, I continued to smile at Murtagh and I snickered at the stuttering Randal. Randal then growled and glared darkly at Murtagh.

"You. Go to your training now. That's all I have to say to you." Murtagh shrugged and began to walk off. I wanted to follow him, so I shouted, "Where are you going?" I guess I looked sort of desperate because Murtagh gave me a crooked smile and said, "To the king. I've got training to do." I saw Thorn in the doorway and gave a nod.

"Morning Thorn." I say. The dragon gave a small howl and the corners of his mouth turned upwards, like a smile. _"Morning, Arwen. I'll see you later then." _ I smile and wave. "See you later." Randal looked at me and shook his head.

"I'm surprised you can even talk to the dragon, since you're nearly human and all." I blink and look at him with a strange expression on my face. What did he mean by that? He continued on to saying, "Then again, you are part Elf, so that would make sense that you are able to talk to the dragon. The elvish race are people full of magic. Their ancient is like magic itself. You. Are going to learn about your own language. You are also to begin to study the elvish language until you are able to communicate with an elf fluently. Your stay here at the castle has also been extended." He added with a shrug. Glaring at me, he then said, "Since you were unable to beat Murtagh or even come close to defeating him, the king has ordered your trip to be delayed. You are to stay here for two more weeks before you depart."

I nod, taking everything in. Well, it made sense. I still had the whole language thing to learn and from what I saw last night, I knew I was quite weak compared to Murtagh. Well, we ended up battling and I won, funny enough. Randal was fuming and yelling at me for god knows why. I also had to start to talk elvish to him. So every day, I'm going to be going to him to talk to him in ancient language. Fun, right? Not.

Well, after practice I went up to my new room. It's a bit farther than our room before, but I didn't get lost. All I can say was...it was really grand. I mean, we both had to share a bed and share a bathroom, but the room was huge. There was a balcony! A mat like thing for Thorn, I think since it was all the way over towards the other side of the room. I loved the room. It was bright for a change. Red and gold. A very nice color, I'd say. I dropped my stuff off in the room and just grabbed a dagger to keep near me. I needed to visit Helen, since it had been quite a while since I talked to her.

Going down to the kitchen, I spotted Bradly walking in his knight uniform. Tunic and shield in hand. His sword was swinging at his side. I decided not to scare him and walked up to him. Giving him a curtsy, I said, "My Lord." He quickly dropped down to a bow. "My Lady. How do you fair?" I raise a brow and give a giggle. "I'm fine, Brad. How about you? Would you like to join me for lunch?" The brown haired boy smiled gently at me and gave another bow before his arm wrapped around my waist like a gentleman he was.

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry about last night. If I had honestly known it was you..." I trailed off, looking at him while walking towards the kitchen. His eyes didn't look at me as he continued on walking. I looked up at him and he's not smiling or anything. Instead, he looks kinda annoyed. I shake the feeling off and quietly ask him, "You're not...err...angry or anything, right?" He looks down and smiles at me. His eyes don't match his smile though...but I didn't say anything.

"I'm not angry. It's alright." I shoot him a smile. Okay, I find him acting weird now. He was faking a smile and he wasn't looking happy at all. I mean, his eyes usually sparkles and I found him looking really nice, but now...he looks quite the opposite. Cold and uncaring. Of course, I can't just say he's horrible now. Maybe he might just be having a bad day?

"ARWEN! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU IN FOREVER!" I turn around and see a brown haired girl running towards me It's Helen. I give her a big smile and hug her when she tackles me. Yes, it was good to see her again. She looks up and sees Bradly. An awed look comes upon her face and I can see her look at him as if she had just finished seen a god or something. I smirk and say, "That's Bradly. My knight." I give a small laugh. "I mean, my boyfriend." I look up at Bradly and smile at him. He looks as if he forces a smile. I frown just slightly before beaming brightly at Helen.

"He's..yours?" Helen looks as if someone had shocked her with magic or something. She looks at me before she frowns. "What about Murtagh? Aren't you sort of..." I shake my head and give a weak smile, "Well...you know. We both kinda got into a fight. Again. It's about Claire again." Helen rolls her eyes before snickering, "He'll get over it. I'm sure of it. I mean, it's Claire that we're talking about. She's a total idiot."

I only give a sigh and say, "Well, I do hope it settles soon. Afterall, I have to share a room with the idiot tonight." Bradly then suddenly takes some sort of interest and says, "You two are sharing a bed, am I correct?" I turn towards him and smile. "Yes. Except there will be nothing going on. Just two people sleeping. Two people that hate each other that will be sleeping together." I say sweetly. God, I felt sick while thinking about it. To think about it now, I find it annoying that I have to sleep with him. Was the king punishing me or something? He must hate me a lot in order to do this to me. I shake my head and make my way towards a stool in the kitchen. Helen sits across from me and watches me carefully. Bradly, on the other hand, looks bored and is standing beside me.

"Maybe I should just run away?" Helen frowns and takes my hands into her hands. "Don't do that, Arwen! If you're captured again...you'll be killed!" I shake my head again and say with a desperate like tone, "Even so! I dislike the idea of sleeping with Murtagh and obeying his orders. Sometimes, they're just ridiculous!" Bradly then suddenly grabs my shoulder and whirls me around.

"Don't run away. Besides, the way you talk about the king...it's like you want to commit treason against him! Don't talk like that, Arwen!" he scolds me. I raise a brow. "So, you're saying that you like him?" he gives a shake of his head and his green eyes stare right into my blue ones. "I said no such thing. I am merely giving you a fair warning. I am his knight and I would very so dislike taking you as a prisoner if you were to be caught after you ran away." I gave a laugh. Giving him a smile, I say.

"I am already a prisoner. You didn't know that? I obey the king because I have to." Bradly looks sort of shocked. Giving him another forced smile, I say, "Don't look surprised. It doesn't change your feelings towards me, right?" I stare at him and he shifts from leg to leg. He looks uncomfortable. Helen then breaks the small silence.

"No matter! What did you want to eat, Arwen? Er...My lord?" she looks at the knight before getting up. I only give her a smile and say, "An apple would be nice. What about you, Bradly?" He looks at me and then back at Helen. "I'll have a stake, thank you." he gives a small bow towards Helen. I turn to him and say politely. "You know, you don't have to stay here if you don't want to. I mean, I wouldn't mind you staying but if don't want to..." I trail off looking at his expression. He pauses for a moment before he sweetly says with a smile on his face,

"I'll wait for my food and then I'll go. I do believe that you want you spend time with your friend, am I correct? Besides, I can go and talk to my friends. Don't fret, my love. I love you very much, don't you forget that." He kisses me gently. I felt as if I wanted to faint. I was under his spell again, unfortunately. I mean, he's just so sweet. I can't help it! Helen comes back with our food and looks at me. I think I must have been blushing. She gave a giggle and looked shyly at my knight. He gives a bow and walks out before winking at me. I give a giggle and then blow a kiss at him. He doesn't see it, but I really don't care.

"You like him, don't you?" Helen asks me. I nod, blushing once more. She looks at me and then back at the doorway. "I think he's really good looking, but I don't trust him. I mean, I like Murtagh with you better. From what I've seen, Murtagh looks more...protective over you." she commented with a shrug. I took a bite of my apple and chewed thoughtfully. Was there a way to get back at Murtagh? How about being friends with him again?

"Do you think I should be friends with him again?"

Helen snorted and shook her head. "What really did happen between you two?" I explained quickly and she nodded after my five minutes of explaining. A deep frown crossed her features. "That bastard. He chose Claire?" I nodded and continued to eat my yummy apple. An idea flickered into my mind before I suddenly said,

"What if I try and become friends with Claire? Like, just to piss Murtagh off. I tell her all of the nasty stuff that happens in the bathroom. Like, dirty little secrets?" Helen laughed and looked at me with amused looking eyes. "Nah. I don't think that's such a great idea. Afterall, didn't you try and do that before?"

Blinking, I nodded. That was true. Claire had tried to turn that whole trick against me. Damn. I had to use some other sort of way. Perhaps just bothering him might just do the trick. I smirked and got up. "You know, Helen? I think I've found a way to get back at Murtagh." I flipped my hair back, trying to look victorious. Helen rose a brow and snickered. "Whatever you say, Arwen..."

I left and raced to my room. Lo behold, Murtagh was in and it looked as if he was unpacking or something. With a bright smile on my face, I skipped over and looked at him and stood beside him.

"What cha doing, Murty?" He stopped before looking at me with a strange expression on his face. "Er...what?" I smirked and looked as innocent as I could. This was going to be fun. "I asked, what are you doing, Murty?" He frowned and snapped at me.

"Don't call me Murty."

I feigned a hurt look. "Why not? It's just a nickname! Murttyyyy! Talk to meeee!" His left eye twitched slightly. He glared at me and snarled. "Don't call me that! Gods, Arwen." he swore at me and I just snickered. It seemed as if it was working. So, I continued on, following him around the room, looking innocent and sweet.

"Fine. Murtaghhh. Wanna play a game?" I poke his arm and he whirled around glaring at me with a very annoyed expression on his face. "No. I don't want to play a game." I pouted and continued to poke him and asked, "Why not? It'll be fun! PLAY. PLAY. PLAYY!" I shouted cheerfully. He shrugged me off and looked mad. I continued to smile like an idiot and stared at him.

"Leave me alone, Arewn. I mean it."

I sighed and said. "You're no fun, Murty. So...do you like the color pink by any chance?" He whirled around to face me and with a look of fury, he hissed in a low tone. "Arwen. I'm warning you..." I looked at him with my face all expressionless. "Hm? What's that Murty? Why on earth do you look so angry?"

He snarled and shouted, "_REISA MALTHINAE." _I rose up into the air and I didn't even try to struggle. I was trapped up in the air and the look on his face made me want to shiver and run away. Instead, I held my stare at him and gave him a smile.

"Don't look so angry, Murtagh. I don't exactly think you know what a joke really is." I say with a cheerful smile on my face. I tried not to look like I wanted to wriggle away, but I couldn't help but feel and look a tad uncomfortable. He laughed and glared angrily at me. "You just don't know when to stop, do you?" I tried to shrug before I gave a weak laugh,

"Yeah, I guess. Let me down now, please." I say, looking as cheerful as I could. He didn't budge nor did he say anything. I struggled and glared at him. "Let me down. Now." I muttered a few words under my breath and I could feel myself loosen slightly. I then shouted, "_Thrysta vindr!" _and with the look of my eye, Murtagh flew back, letting me down. I landed on all fours and then got up. He glared at me and shouted, _"THRYSTA JIERDA!" _I flew back and I could feel the crack of my head against the wall as I slumped down to the ground. I felt the back of my head and I felt something watery. I took a closer look at it and it was blood. With a smile, I look up and see Murtagh looking at me with a strange expression on his face.

"Wow. You made me bleed. Wicked..." I trailed off before feeling slightly tipsy. I tried to get up, but I fell back down. Murtagh ran towards me, a look of horror came upon his face before his voice rose slightly, as if he sounded urgent.

"Arwen? Hey! Stay with me. Don't close your eyes." I managed a smile before I said grinning, "Why do you sound so funny? You're funny, Murtagh." I gave a giggle before coughing a little bit. I felt my eyes flutter slightly before feeling really tired.

"I..I think I'm going to sleep for a bit." With my eyes slightly closed, I could see an urgency in his eyes. "No. Don't sleep. ARWEN. DON'T. I'll heal you." he grasped my head and began to chant. I didn't listen to him and as soon as I closed my eyes, I felt warm and comfortable. I'm on the bed now, after Murtagh told me that he had called the doctor in to see me. He said something about me losing some blood and that I was alright. He looked quite tired and worried. I only slept for about half a day. I'm fine, so they say. Apparently, Murtagh has been by my bedside ever since I closed my eyes. The doctor said that he was worried sick and nearly cried. Ha. He nearly cried.

I made Murtagh nearly cry! How awesome is that?

Well, at least he was worried about me, right? It was the same worry I had for him when I hurt him. Journal, I really don't know what to think. Does he think of me as a friend or a sister? Does he like me anymore? The reason why we're always fighting is because of Claire. Journal, the main reason why we both want to kill each other is because of Claire always trying to mess up our relationship!

Well. At least this proves that he still cares about me since he did feel very sorry for what he had done. Er, at least I think he was really sorry since he looked really apologetic. Anyways, I'll write more tomorrow since I think someone wants to talk to me right now. Murtagh, to be exact. He looks depressed and he's walking to the bed. Oh. He's sitting down now and looking at me and my journal. Okay...I think it's time to stop writing since he's trying to read what I'm writing...

888888

Namiko/Andrea: UGH. These mosquito bites are KILLING me. While writing this, I've been scratching at it. I need ice ASAP. Owww...i feel the burnnnnn. Mmks. You know the drill. Please review for my sake. p.s. I wrote half of the story at night in order for me to not have nightmares. Just a small fun fact for you.


	9. Heartbreaker

Namiko: Thank you for those lovely reviews. Here's the next chapter of Arwen's Diary!

_On the bed writing: mid afternoon- My head hurts._

He was looking so worried when he approached my bed. I had given him a weak smile when he took my hand into his. Of course, I was feeling much better and really wasn't sick at all. Just making him feel bad for doing this to me. Actually, to be truthful...I did sort of deserve it since I was the one who taunted him. He spoke first and clutched my hand tightly.

"I'm so sorry, Arwen. I got angry and lost control. I'm so sorry Arwen. I really am." I gave a chuckle and then winced when my head started to throb. "It's okay. I was the one who really started it. I deserved it." I gave a laugh before wincing and squeaking in pain again. I really bashed my head against the wall bad. I mean, I remember everything, but my head hurts lots. Murtagh is basically hugging my arm while talking about stuff about how he's so sorry and crap. I only nod and smile at him before sighing and lean my head against the fluffy pillows.

"Murtagh. Honestly. I'm fine. It could have been worse, you know. I could of stayed asleep for days. Even a week. I only slept for half a day. I'm fine." I say slowly watching Murtagh go pale at the thought of me sleeping for a week. He pulls me up and gives me a tight hug. I'm in his chest and I can feel his heart pounding. He's kissing my head and rubbing his face into my hair. I'm sort of dumbfounded and unable to move.

"I would never forgive myself if I ever lost you. I would hate myself forever if you died. It would have been all my fault. Gods, Arwen. I'm so sorry." A voice in my head then added, _"Indeed he is quite sorry. All he can think of is apologizing to you, child." _I loosen up slightly before hugging him back. I comfort him by making shushing noises and stroking his hair. I then wondered if Bradly knew about this. I then made a mental note to go and visit him and to tell him that I was alright.

"Hey, Murtagh? Did Brad come over last night?"

Murtagh stiffened before looking at me. "Er. No. He didn't come over." I frown slightly. Murtagh then pulls me towards him even more. "Forget about him. He's annoying and weak. You shouldn't be with people like him." Something snapped inside of me and I sharply said, "Like how I think that Claire doesn't deserve someone like you? I find her annoying and weak. So, am I allowed to say that you shouldn't be with her?" Murtagh looked at me with a surprised expression on his face. I give him a smirk before rolling my eyes. I pull him on the bed and hug him tightly.

"Just forget about it. Get changed and go to sleep. You look as if you haven't slept for a week!" He gave me a fake glare before kissing me on the cheek and getting off the bed. I smile and watch him disappear intothe bathroom. So, I'm writing this in the afternoon, skipping the practice. I managed to come up with an excuse on how I totally didn't want to go because I was feeling unwell. Oh, and on another note. Did you know that Randal is training me to become an assassin? It's totally weird, but awesome at the same time. Apparently, I am to go to the town sometime soon and kill a person that the king wants dead. I feel horrible, yet very happy. I don't know, but killing people is starting to become more exhilarating.

Well, my plan for today is to talk to Claire. Since Murtagh and I have made up, it was about time to talk...nicely to her. On second though, maybe a surprise visit with some friends might make her feel happy. Fufufufu. I feel so evil right now. Hehehe...Thorn...what are you looking at?

_Are you trying to get at that woman again?_

_**Yeah? Well...kinda**_

_Do you want him to be angry at you again? Seriously, Arwen?_

_**Well, I've gotta fix this! Besides, this one is fool proof! This one is gonna be perfect.**_

_I do hope you know what sort of mess you are going to get yourself into, Arwen. You make him even more depressed...I sure won't be happy with you._

_**Hey! I thought you wanted her gone too! She's backstabbing and a two faced..**_

_Yes, but Murtagh is happy, is he not?_

_**Yeah...but would he be happy with a lie? He's basically dating a lie.**_

_...Yes. I suppose so. Yet, I am deeply worried about the man you're dating yourself. Murtagh tells me that he's...a jerk. He even sent me an image._

_**Excuse me? Bradly is not a jerk!**_

_...So, he says._

Oh, here comes Murtagh now. Perfect timing. He just finished taking a bath. He walks over and sits down on the bed, drying his dark hair with a towel. He raises a brow as I continue to write in my journal. Shaking his head, he gives a sigh and flops back onto the bed. Well, to amuse myself, I write,

MURTAGHHH. WHAT CHA GONNA DO TODAY?

**Train and probably train more with the king.**

Oh…er…sounds fun?

He's sort of glaring at me while I show him. Ah! He's grabbing my journal!

**What the hell do you mean by fun? Training with that…guy is never fun!**

Ahaha…um…opps. I mean, lots of good experience, right?

…**.**

What? What else am I supposed to say?

**What are YOU going to do later?**

Go and visit Bradly, of course.

**That jerk? C'mon Arwen. He's such a loser. Why do you even date him? Ha, you beat him in combat. He's weak.**

Hey~! Be nice, Murtagh! He's mine!

**On top of him being weak, he's not that good looking.**

Says the man that's not all that good looking.

Why…you…

He glares hard at me while I smile brightly at him. Haha, his expression is priceless. I just give him a hug, pouncing on him. I see him wince. Kissing him on the cheek, I say sweetly,

"Joking! Don't look so angry~!"

He gives me another one of his famous glares before ruffling my hair up and hugging me back. I try and get him off me but he hugs me even more tightly. He buries his face into my neck and I can feel his breath close to my ear. I shiver slightly before he kisses me from my neck to my lips. I don't exactly know what happened, but he sort of..well, took over and made out with me. Hey, I couldn't do much! Besides, I didn't quite mind. Er…yes, it does sound awkward but think about it, Journal! I think he really really feels bad about the whole, 'dear god, I nearly killed Arwen' situation. So, his emotions were really messed up and it ended up in kissing me because he was so happy I was alive. Yes. That's the right way to think about things.

After the whole make out session, he snuggled against me and fell asleep. He was like a little boy. Like, he was so cute when he huggled against me. The feelings sort of burst out inside because I wanted to let out a small squeal. I'm weird, aren't I? Well, I left him to sleep because I really wanted to see Bradly. Some may say that I'm double dating and crap, but I'm not. It's not my fault that Murtagh decided to randomly kiss me. Hell, I wasn't about to push him away since if he didn't kiss me, the kiss would have been wasted on Claire. Anyways, he needed to let his emotions out somehow. Either that or..er, you know. He might of probably felt me up or something. Oh, nasty. That's kinda gross. Erasing thoughts. ERASING THOUGHTS! God, Arwen. Don't think like that!

Well, once outside of the bedroom, I saw the curly brown hair of my lover. (Yes, my lover.) I was about to greet him until a voice stopped me.

"When are you going to sleep with her?"

Bradly had laughed and in an almost sneering tone, "I'm planning to play with her a little bit longer until I ask her to. I mean, the girl is basically pouncing on me." The group of men chuckled. I stood still and hid behind a wall. Alright, I might have been mistaken if I thought that he was Bradly. Maybe it wasn't him. Besides, he would never say something like…that. I froze again when he began to speak again.

"She's beginning to become annoying. A nuisance."

"Awww, Bradly! Be nice. It's not your fault that she beat you in that match."

"Shut up." The man that I used to call my lover snarled. I honestly couldn't move and I felt like I wanted to cry. That bastard was playing with my emotions. I really did love him. How dare he do this to me? That's it. He's going down. If he wanted to play it dirty like this, I could do the same. I glare at his back, feeling the urge to just run at him and slit his throat wide open. It would be all to easy. Oh, wait. I don't have a knife. Shit.

I listened quietly as they began to talk about me again.

"She's got a nice body. A pretty face too." A man had said, licking his lips. I shivered, feeling disgusted. Bradly scoffed, "She's a mutant. That's what that wrench is. I mean, she's not really human. She's part elf. She's disgusting." I wanted to shout at him at that point now. I wanted to tell him that he was the disgusting one. I wanted to claw his pretty eyes out and make sure that he would never find a lover again. I wanted to kill him so badly. I had heard enough and I was going to get my revenge. Making my way quietly back up to my room, I found Murtagh and Claire together in the room. With a look of anger in my eyes, I looked around for my swords and arrows.

Murtagh looked up, curious. Claire, on the other hand looked slightly frightened of me. I smiled sweetly at them before grabbing my dual blades. I unsheathed one quickly, almost violently. Clair jumped and Murtagh's eyes widened slightly.

"A-Arwen…Are you alright?" his voice made me want to kill someone. I reminded myself silently that it was going to be Bradly that was going to die. Not Murtagh. So, I smile a very venomous sweet smile.

"Oh, nothing's wrong. Just checking if my blades are sharp enough. There's some people I need to kill now. I'll talk to you two later. Have fun with Murtagh, Claire." I spoke in a very tight tone. Murtagh lets Claire go before walking slowly towards me.

"Arwen. Put. The. Sword. Down."

I'm gripping the sword so hard and I suddenly want to throw it at Murtagh. But, it's Murtagh. I had reminded myself. I sheathed the sword so hard that I nearly cut myself in the process. I was probably shaking so hard that Claire was staring at me with her wide blue eyes. Murtagh walked closer towards me and suddenly hugged me. I gripped his shirt quite hard before burying my face into his shirt. Claire left silently and close the door behind her. I honestly don't know why she did it, but I'm glad that she did. After the door close, I cried my heart out on Murtagh's shirt. I think he was really surprised because he pulled away from me and stared at me with a look of surprise on his face. Wiping my tears away with his hands, he asked quite worriedly,

"W-What's wrong? Why are you crying? Arwen! What happened?"

I couldn't speak. I kept on crying and I think snot was running down my nose. He brought me towards the bed and Thorn came out of the bathroom, looking at me. Thorn also jumped on the bed and stared at me.

_Arwen? Are you alright? What happened?_

_**Bradly…He..**_

Thorn snarled and growled deeply. Murtagh looked from Thorn to me before also looking suddenly angry. He then also snarled,

"That bastard. I'm going to kill him."

I only cried harder. I don't know what was wrong with me! I had never felt this feeling before. Pain in my heart. Is this what it feels like to have your heart broken? I didn't like it one bit and I could see Murtagh that he didn't like it one bit either. He began to get up and Thorn followed him. Through my blurred tears, I sniffled,

"What..Where are you guys going?"

Thorn's mouth curled up and showed all of his teeth. Murtagh smirked at me and with a glint in his eye, he said, "Going to kill Bradly, of course." He was about to go, but I ran at him first and pounced on him. I shook my head at him, my tears still streaming down my cheeks freely. Pinning him to the ground, I said,

"No! Don't kill him!" I had shrieked. Thorn growled at me while Murtagh glared at me. "Why not? He freaking made you cry! He's going down!" He had growled with a dark look on his face. I wiped away my tears angrily and shook my head again.

"No! I'm not crying anymore! Besides, I'm not gonna let you kill him. I'm gonna kill him myself!" I smile weakly. Getting off him, I held a hand out to him. He took it and got up, brushing the dust off his clothes. Thorn looks up at me with a spark in his eye. He lets out a half growl and half snarl. I think he was laughing because he then asked,

_Now, how will you do that, dear child?_

I give them both a weak smile before looking proud. "Well…it's because I've got a plan!" Murtagh smirks and folds his arms. Raising a brow he asks, "Oh, and what sort of plan is this? Are you going to cry infront of him?" I try to glare at him, but it turns into a sniffle. I wipe away the tears that begin to form.

"N-No..I'm..NOT GONNA CRY INFRONT OF HIM!" I wail. I burst into another wave of tears. Murtagh rushes to me and hugs me. I sniffle and through my tears, I say,

"I'm..I'm going to bring him down! I'll go with his plan and in the end, I'll win!" I cry out in the end with a sob. I then wail in an irritated voice, but it sounds watery in my ears.

"A-A-And…for some reason…I CAN'T STOP CRYING! MAKE IT STOPPP!" I wail again, beating Murtagh's back. Thorn gives me a look before barking loudly, a smile on his dragon face. Murtagh chuckles before hugging me even tighter. I cry into his shoulder and bury my face into his clean shirt that is now covered in snot. While I was crying, I realized that he was hugging me eve tighter. Crap. I couldn't breath! He was hugging me so tight, it was so hard to breath. I tried to tell him, but I don't think he could hear. With a push, I got myself loose from him. I gulped in a breath of air before panting. My eyes were probably wide from the experience of near death.

"Er..Arwen? What's the matter now?"

I shoot him a small glare before yelping, "You just nearly suffocated me!" My friend looked uncomfortable. Rubbing the back of his neck, he gave a small frown. "I didn't know what to do. Hugging you really didn't make a difference to you crying.."

I looked at him with a flat expression on my face. "So, you decided to suffocate me?" I rose a brow when he looked up at me with wide eyes. "O-Of course not! I really meant to help you, but I guess…I was sort of angry at Bradly that I sort of took it out on you." He turned pink. I gave a giggle before hugging him again and saying sweetly, "Okay. I forgive you for nearly killing me."

With a mad grin on my face, I then spoke in a sweet voice, "Alright. So, should I just go down there and kill him now or should I stick with my original plan? I'm beginning to abandon my original plan and just go with the whole, 'let's kill him now' plan." Murtagh grinned with me as he answered,

"Let's go with the 'let's kill him' plan. Sounds like fun, since I didn't like him much from the start."

"Alright then. Let's do this."

Well, that was the initial plan, but things sort of got messed up in the end. As you can tell, after the whole writing in Murtagh thing, I stopped writing to go down and to hear Bradly speak to me. Now, I'm back in my room. I'll write more later since I'm about to go and kill Bradly now.

So…as I said earlier. The initial plan was to kill him and I knew I would probably mess up. Murtagh and I went down the stairs and while he hid, I searched the castle for Bradly. I knew where his favorite spots were and I went to one of them. Lo-behold. There he was. He looked gorgeous. Why? I don't know. My heart wouldn't stop pounding! In a small voice, I say,

"Bradly?"

He looked at me. Oh, god. I couldn't bring myself to kill him. I just couldn't. I ran up to him and gave him a kiss. He felt surprised, but he kissed me back. Honestly, I had no idea what I was feeling. I couldn't bring myself to ask him why he was tricking me. I just…wanted him. I stood back and caressed his cheek. I then asked in a timid tone,

"Bradly? Do you really love me?"

He didn't miss a beat as he said, "Of course I do. Why ask when you know the answer?"

I tried not to show my emotions, but it all seemed to flow out. I just stood there, looking like a complete idiot and started to cry. Not bawl. Just cry. He seemed surprised for he lifted my chin up and looked me in the eye.

"Arwen? Why are you crying?" I gently took his hand away while sniffling. "I…I overheard your conversation…about me." He stiffened and looked away from me. He took a step back and I looked up at him with wide eyes. Ha, I think I looked terrible. Red eyes and a nose with snot pouring down. So much for being 'beautiful'. He had rose a brow and smirked.

Yeah. He freaking smirked at me.

"So, you know?"

I only nod before looking down. "I was hoping…it would really be a lie. Like, you were trying to impress your friends or something." He looked at me with those beautiful green eyes of his. He looked gentle for a moment before laughing. I glare at him, wiping the snot and tears away. Alright, it wasn't funny at all. Why the hell was he laughing?

"Bradly! I'm serious! I really like you! Were you seriously playing with me?" He stopped laughing and looked at me. With that sweet smile, he kissed me on the lips and I was pressed against him again. Shit. He was good. Like, I couldn't help but to kiss him back. He was the one that pulled back and smirk at me again. He looks so hot, but so evil at the same time. I didn't know what to do.

"You really thought I liked you?" I nodded. He gave a cold laugh before pushing me away. I stumbled back. He was playing with me again. I should of known. Filled with anger, I run towards him and slap him in the face. He catches my hand and squeezes it tightly, making me yelp in pain. Murtagh comes out of his hiding spot, but I glare at him tell him to stay hidden. I was pissed. Nobody played with my emotions and got away with it. So, he caught my hand? I used my legs and tripped him to the ground, kicking his side while he was on the ground. Pulling him up by the collar, I slapped him a couple times before punching him in the cheek. He tried to grasp my hair and pull it, but I gave his hand a twist before he could reach to my hair and broke it into two places. He yelled in agony. He was down on the floor, holding his wrist in pain.

I bend down and look at his face. He was still really good looking. Handsome, even thought he was in pain. I end up picking him up and taking his wrist into my hands. Looking him in the eye, I give his wrist a small kiss before uttering,

"_Waise heiil_"

He gasped as he felt his bones mend back together and I could tell that he felt no more pain. I quickly reach over and kiss him hard on the lips before whispering, "I really did love you. Goodbye, Bradly." He looked at me with astonishment before he tried to get up.

"Wait! Arwen!" He shouted after me. I didn't reply for I was crying, but silently. Murtagh glared at the boy and got up from his hiding spot and wiped away my tears with a hand. Thorn snarled angrily at Bradly before growling lowly. I watched as Thorn approached him but I didn't want to look back to see Bradly. Murtagh kissed the top of my head before giving me a pat on the shoulder. I saw the look of anger on his face when faced Bradly. While walking away, I heard Murtagh growl at him, "Get up, you pathetic piece of scum."

I don't know what happened to him next, but I'm guessing that Murtagh probably killed him. Part of me was yelling at me when I first talked to him. I knew I should of just killed him on the spot. I should of said with a sweet smile, "Hello Bradly. Goodbye Bradly." And then kill him. It would have been much easier. The only reason why I didn't do it was because…well, I loved him. I still have some hope that he was just joking.

You know what? I think I'm going to stop writing now so I can go and cry my eyes out.

_In another room, not mine: During the evening sometime- I feel tired._

I haven't written in this journal for about a week now. I've gotten over…him. I'd rather not write his name down. Anyways, whatever happened, happened. It doesn't matter anymore. Murtagh hasn't talked to me in five days. Actually, it's the other way around. I haven't really talked to anyone in five days except Randal. Apparently, my moves are getting angrier and deadlier. I beheaded five dummies today and felt good. Randal told me to picture the person I hated the most. Well, I guess you can imagine who it is at the moment. As a prize, he gave me these gloves. They have hidden blades in them and all I've gotta do is to turn my hand into a fist in order to get them to activate. It's bloody amazing. I smile as I look at my gloves for I realize that I can use this to my advantage. Oh, and apparently I'm supposed to do a mission tomorrow. Solo. Like, I'm supposed to assassinate someone. Get to know them and then kill them. Getting information out of them is crucial, so he says. I'm pretty confident that I'll be able to do this.

So, you're probably wondering why I'm doing these missions, right? Killing for the wrong side. Well, I can't do much about it. I'm under orders. If I don't do this, I'm going to die. Literally. Well, not for sure but I know I can't take that risk. I remind myself every single day that I'm doing all o this for Eragon. I'm doing this so I'll be able to see his face again. I need to survive long enough to see his face. To hug him again.

I'm actually sort of beginning to feel numb from all of the pain. I don't like pain. I'm not the kind of girl who would hurt herself just to get pain and feel alive. That's just stupid. I'm the sort of girl who has been used to pain so much that I can't even tell if I'm hurt anymore. I feel numb. To everything. It's all thanks to him. My body has snapped on me. I got cut today and I couldn't feel anything until I looked down. Like, it wasn't deep or anything but it should of hurt. I got hurt on my upper arm. It's just a cut. Not really deep, but deep enough to cause bleeding. Like, a gush of blood. I got it bandaged. Randal was impressed that I didn't even notice. He beamed at me. Like, he was grinning creepily on how I was becoming better at not feeling pain. Meaning that emotions weren't getting in the way of my job. I think I'll take that as a compliment. Not sure if it' a good thing, but I'll think of it as a good thing.

Ah. I hear someone coming into Murtagh's room. It's Claire. Again. Whatever. I'll go and say hi to her now. Besides, what's the worst that can happen?

So, I'm in his room and I see Claire. As soon as she sees me, she asks how I am. I smile back, completely fake as I respond in the most neutral tone as possible.

"Fine."

Murtagh looks at me with worried expression on his face. I have a tank top on, and so my bandaged wound is in view. Perfect, right? Not. I suck in some air as I watch him ask me with a extremely worried expression on how I am and how I got hurt.

"Just training stuff. Got a little bit hurt. It's a scratch. I didn't feel anything." I respond with a monotone voice. I still feel numb. I'm not exactly feeling cheerful today nor do I feel sad. Just...normal. I look over at Claire and watch her look at me with a confused expression on her face, as if waiting for me to insult her or something. I awkwardly excuse myself as I go towards the bathroom and wash my face. I look in the mirror and realize that I look as if I was dead or something. No wonder they were so worried about me! Err, well...Murtagh for that matter. I don't think Claire would really care if I died, but Murtagh would probably mind.

"God, I look awful."

I say to myself aloud. Thorn enters the bathroom, his long tail swishes while he gives a large yawn. It sounds more like a growl before he looks at me with his ruby eyes. He tells me in my mind,

_Arwen. It has been a while._

_**Yeah. Hey Thorn. What did I miss?**_

He gives a chuckle, the dragon way as he responds in his low grumble.

_Murtagh has been very worried about you. Bradly has been...rid of. For now. He is one of the king's favorites, as you probably know. We were unable to kill him, but we let him off with a warning._

_**Thank you. You really didn't have to...**_

_Don't, Arwen. Don't thank me for this was all Murtagh's planning. I personally didn't want to do anything but Murtagh insisted._

_**Oh. Well, thanks anyways.**_

_You're welcome. I think we have a guest in the bathroom..._

I look away from Thorn and see Claire at the doorway as she folds her arms and looks at me with a cocked brow. "Hey, you're hogging the bathroom. I need to use it." I roll my eyes as she glares hard at me. I advance towards her and she cringes slightly. I only place a hand on her shoulder and give it a tight squeeze as I say, "It's all yours. See you later, Claire."

She's just standing there, rigid. Like, frozen. I don't look back for I just see myself face to face to Murtagh. His grey eyes look at me and all I can do is walk over towards him and give him a hug. I don't even need to wait for him to ask me for I just say, "I'm fine. Honest! Besides, I've got a mission tomorrow! It's going to bring me back to life!" I grin, the feelings coming back to me. Well, slightly. He runs his fingers through my hair as his face looks pained.

"Arwen...Are you sure..?"

I beat him in the chest, hard. He gives a 'oomph' sound as I smirk up at him. "Of course I'm sure! I beheaded five dolls today! I'll kill him in an instant tomorrow! No need to worry." He looks better now for he responds in an unsure tone. "Alright then..." Claire, who comes out of the bathroom looks at the both of us, a brow raised. I only smile at her before heading out the door with my swords in hand.

I feel better now, which is amazing. I had walked out of the room slowly and carefully, trying not to burst into tears again. My eyes were red and almost swollen and so I looked like some sort of diseased girl. Um, yeah. It wasn't very pretty looking. I swear,_ he _probably didn't cry one bit! Well, I'm going down to the kitchen to have a chat with Helen when I see Randal coming y way. He looks like he wants to kill me or something! I stop and let him come near me.

"Arwen."

He greets me coldly while I give him a frozen smile that suddenly appears on my face.

"Um, hi Randal! What are you-"

He cuts me off by saying "The king will be holding a ball for the nobles and the warriors tomorrow night. Your mission will be held off until the day after." I stare at him for a moment before giving a very slow nod. He shoots me an angry glare before strutting off, grumbling about something. Well, that was weird. I had thought at that moment while continuing my walk towards the kitchen to get my dinner. Helen greets me cheerfully when I sit down on a stool to eat some warm rice and to drink some nice soup. I explain to her about Bradly and her face completely falls. Her eyes go wide and she gently touches my arm and asks,

"Are you sure you're alright, cookie? I mean, it's really recent..."

I only shake my head and smile at her. "It's fine. Really. Murtagh was asking me like that earlier. I locked myself in my room for a while. I'm pretty sure I'm ready now. Next time I see him, I won't even say anything. I'll just pretend I don't know him!" I tell her with a smile. A laugh too. She only shakes her head and says with a sigh,

"Though...what happens if he says something to you? Then what will you do?"

I pause for a moment in the middle of gulping down my warm soup. Licking my lips I say with a sigh. "Then...I guess I'll just talk to him like a normal person. Polite, but distant."

Helen shakes her head again before slamming a fist down on the table. Hard. I look up, clearly surprised and see her looking angry. "The next time I see that bastard, I'm gonna give him the beating of his life!" she snarls angrily while looking like a very angry mother. I shudder, feeling bad for Bradly. He's got two haters now. I then dryly tell Helen,

"Well, you're not the only one that wants him dead. Murtagh wanted to kill him too, but Thorn stopped him."

"I think I might just go and talk to Murtagh to form a plan with him then." Helen says thoughtfully as she takes my now empty bowl and dumps it into the sink. I munch on some food before saying, "You know what? It's kinda good to be dumped. I mean, this way...I wouldn't of been cheated on even more. At least I knew ahead of time before I...you know. Slept with him..." I trailed off, my head beginning to hurt again. That was a bad sign. I was going to cry again! Stupid emotions. Why can't these emotions just leave me alone? They're like a big bully...Helen seemed to get the point and dropped the point. Instead, she switched to another topic. She started off by saying,

"You know, there's a ball coming up...I hear a lot of nobles will be attending. The king's court is rather large and so I suppose you'll be meeting a lot of new people." She was implying that I would find another lover. I only sighed and gave her a weak smile before saying,

"If you mean finding a new boyfriend, I'm not so sure about that..."

Helen laughed as she waved her hand, dismissing that idea. "Oh, cookie! You'll find someone ever better than him. The day after tomorrow, I want you to tell me everything, alright?" I give a nod before finishing off my food and handing my plate over to my friend. "Thanks, Helen." The girl patted me on the shoulder.

"Anytime, Arwen."

_On my bed: Night time with Murtagh snoring on the bed. Feeling much better than earlier._

So. I've decided to change today. I'm going to just live my life. Forget about Bradly and just move on! Yup. I think I said that a lot of times now, but this time...I mean it. I've got my dress made already and it's simple! I love the color...which is a dark blue color. I made Murtagh ride out and get me some cloth so I could make it. Murtagh, once again, asked me if I was good. I told him I felt good enough to kill someone. I think he took that a bad way because he sort of freaked out. I told him it was supposed to be a good thing, but I don't think he believed it...

Anyways, I'll write tomorrow and fill you in on what happens in the ball! I'm so excited!

999999999999999999

Namiko: Well, it took forever to write, but I finally did it! =3 R&R please?


	10. Till The World Ends

Namiko-chan: A great thankyou towards all of the reviews. They were all lovely, thank you! 3 here's the long awaited chapter!

Disclaimer: ffff. Stop asking me this.

_On my bed with Murtagh: Writing in the early morning- feeling quite happy and excited._

Good morning, journal! I've decided to create a small entry for the morning. I'm feeling like I'm going to have a _good_day. So, I wake up in the morning to find myself snuggled against Murtagh who's still asleep. He's in the bathroom now, but earlier...I decided to have some fun with my little ink pen. I don't know if the ink is washable, but it was rather fun to draw over his face. You should of seen it! Too bad I can't draw it, since my drawings are quite terrible...so Murtagh says. I drew little hearts and some squiggly lines. It was fun! I made him a mustache! Though...he wasn't exactly very happy when he looked in the mirror. It went sort of like this...

Murtagh: "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO, ARWEN?"

Me: "Tee-hee! Isn't it nice? I made your face pretty!"

Murtagh: -vein popping from his forehead- "If this doesn't wash off...I'm going to kill you." -glares and walks back into the bathroom-

I suppose it did come off 'cause he hasn't killed me yet. Good thing. Oh! Here he is now!

"Sooo? Did it come off?"

Glare.

"Oooh! Pretty lines on your forehead! See! Told you I'm a good drawer!"

Death glare.

"Errr...I'm gonna go and take a..err...bath now."

I begin to get off before he's at the bed in a flash, taking my quill. He grabs a hold of my face and I struggle. He's writing something on my forehead and I can't stop him! Well, couldn't. He stepped back with a satisfied smile on his face. Rather evil smile, actually. I snatch the quill from him and kick him in the shin, painfully before running into the bathroom. Upon seeing myself, I let out a scream.

"MURTAGH! THIS IS...THAT'S..."

He's smirking at me with folded arms. I glare at him. He nods his head thoughtfully with that same smirk on his face. "Looks good with you, stupid. I mean, now everyone will know that you've done something stupid with the word written across your forehead." I glare at him before rubbing it.

"HOW DID YOU GET IT OFF?"

He laughs and looks at me with a cruel smile. "Your turn to find out yourself." and with that, he begins to walk off. No way in hell was I going to let it end like this. With a roar, I pounce on him, my legs wrapped around his waist while I wrap my arms around his neck. I yell at him. "TELL ME HOW TO GET IT OFFFFF!" He struggled, trying to get me off him. He's growling, "Get...off...me!" I only wrap myself closer to him. I decided to bite his neck, a bit of payback for me. He snarls angrily and throws himself on the bed, throwing me off his back. Red marks are on his neck, but he isn't bleeding.

"ARWEN!"

I glare at him and respond in the same tone, "MURTAGH!" He huffs and finally gives a sigh. Rubbing his neck, he mutters a small "Ow..." before looking at me with an accusing stare. I only shrug and tug at his arm. "How do I get it off?" He doesn't respond. So, I roll my eyes and give him a look.

"Look, I'm sorry. Forgive me? Murtaghhhh~ I'm sorrryyyy!" I whine as I hug his arm, my chin on his shoulder. He give me a look before saying, "Just rub it off with some of that soap in the bathroom. It should get it off." I stared at him before growling. "You couldn't of told me earlier?" He smirks at me before he responded casually. "Your fault for biting me." I plant a small kiss on his cheek before I got up and went to the bathroom to wash it off. When I did, I just came back to the bed and wrote this entry. So, as I'm writing...Murtagh is changing. He's back in the bathroom changing because he says that "it's too embarrassing to change in front of you" while I just tell him, "...embarrassing, how? I wouldn't care if you were naked and standing right int front of me. I've seen Eragon naked before and I just don't really care." He sort of stared at me for a moment before shutting the door in my face. I mean, what? It's not my fault that I don't care if men are undressed in front of me. Hell, I don't even think of Murtagh like...that. Ish.

Anyways. I'm changed now. So, I'm just gonna wait for Murtagh. Hmm...I think I'm gonna surprise him...wait a second. I'm gonna hide!

1010101

So, I scared the crap out of him. Ha! He got angry though...which I suppose isn't weird. I hid against the wall and when he came out, I pounced on him, bringing him down to the ground. I was laughing while he was growling at me. I planted another one of my kisses on his cheek, but he swatted me away. He just gave me a look as he got up, not bothering to help me up.

"Arwen. You've got to stop doing that."

I looked up at him and sort of cocked my head. "What do you mean?"

He turns to look at me as he looks almost...annoyed. "I mean all of the hugging and kissing! I've got a girlfriend and she doesn't like it. Claire tells me that you've been rubbing things in her face." he folds his arms and looks at me. I'm already up and I make a mental note to do some bad things to that girl. I tell him, "So, I can't express my love to you?" He throws his hands up in the air as if I've tired him or something. I walk over and now cross my arms as I narrow my eyes at him.

"Look. Let me get this straight. You don't want me hugging, touching or even kissing you on the cheek anymore? Just because _Claire_ tells you so? I do hope you remember, I haven't talked to the girl in a week."

He gives me a nod as I shrug and say. "Fine. I can live without giving you hugs. Or even kisses for that matter." I look away with fake disgust on my face. I think he thought it was real because he quickly said, "It's not like I..err...don't _like_ it, but you know...it's Claire. C'mon, Arwen. You know what I mean." I give an eye roll before hesitating and moving away from him slightly. I then tell him with a smile on my face.

"Yup. I totally get what you mean. Though...does that mean that you won't take me down to the ball thing tonight?" He shakes his head as he gives me a small smile. "It's alright. I'll take you down there. Just don't...hug me. Alright?" I give a nod before walking pass him and taking my dual blades and look back from my shoulder. He's just standing there, as if waiting for something. I think he expected me to just hug him again. I snicker to myself.

"What are you waiting for? We're gonna be late for practice."

_In our room again: it's after the ball now- funny enough, I'm feeling quite happy_

Practice ended late, but it gave me enough time to get ready. As I said, I already made a dress during my spare time in my room. Alone. Well, it wasn't my room...it was more of a spare room that I found. Nobody was in it...so, I stayed there for a week. Why didn't I just stay in there, you may ask. Well, the King would know, first off, and second...all of my things were already in this room. Murtagh's room. And mine. Ugh, come to think of it...Claire has always been coming down to our room lately. It's annoying the hell out of me.

Back to my dress. It's dark blue with black lace that Murtagh bought for me. It's very...gown-ish. I mean, I think it's really pretty. A maid helped me fit it on for me and it's perfect for me. I've got elbow sleeves that have lace sewed on too, and I fitted some more fabric on the dress part to make it 'flow' more. I have my hair down, half up and the other half down. Part if it is in a braid while the other part is down with curls in it. As I looked in the mirror, I thought I looked absolutely brilliant. My neck looks long, for the first time and the cut for my dress doesn't make it look as...how do I say this...? Not as low as my last dress. You remember, right? The strapless one. That dress was gorgeous, but I like this one much better. I hear the door open to see Murtagh come out of the bathroom with a dark clean tunic on. He has formal dress pants, but he looks as if he's going off to war or something. The tunic looks nice, don't get me wrong. It's just that...he looks so UN- formal. He just sort of stares at me for a moment before I do a little twirl, my dress matching my movements. It swishes wonderfully and I think Murtagh is entranced or something. I snap my fingers at him.

"Hey! Up here. What cha think?"

He gives a gulp before looking away and saying, "It's pretty. You made it?" I nod and peer at him. He's turning a pink color and I smirk. "I look more than pretty. I'm gorgeous, aren't I?" I was about to go and reach up to pull his face towards me, but I stayed still. No touching, Arwen. I reminded myself as I let my hands fall back down a my side. I smiled and then say,

"Let's go down now. Better to be early than late, right?"

He gives a nod before offering his arm. I take it gingerly as we both walk out of the room in silence. We don't say a thing when we walk towards the ballroom. He's not even looking at me. He's just looking as cold as stone, his face turned emotionless. We enter and to my amazement, everything is bright and sparkling. It really is a ball. There are so many people! I never knew so many people existed in this castle. I detach myself from Murtagh. He looks at me, almost worried. I only smile at him.

"Not supposed to _touch _you, remember?"

He looks almost shocked as I smirk and walk off. Ha, take that Morzansson! I make my way towards the table with lots of food on it. Wow, Helen was right. There was lots of food that was being made and there was a lot of food _on _the table. I lick my lips and just as I was going to reach for a little cake, I hear a voice say,

"Woah. Is that Redfern?"

I look around to see a few tall men leer at me. They called me Redfern because my full name is Arwen Redfern. Actually, my middle name is Adrianna, but nobody needs to know that. The group of men are with Bradly who has about two women in each arm. I was sort of shocked at fist but I remained calm. Thank god. The men licked their lips and I shivered. Gross, right? I move away from them, but one of the catches my arm tightly.

"Wow, you look completely different! Human, almost." He's touching my arm and I struggle away from him. I see Bradly look at me for a moment before looking at one of the women by his side. I can't help but feel a pang of pain in my heart. I turn to see the man smiling at me with that gross look in his face. I elbow him as I snarl, "Don't touch me." He laughs with his croonies as they advance towards me. I can take them on, but it's going to get dirty. One man wraps an arm around my waist and draw me towards me, sniffing me.

"Mmm, she smells delicious. Let's get out of here, love. Just you and me."

I was at loss for words because I have never felt so disgusted in my life. I see the twins and they were going to make their way towards me before I see a dark haired man push the man who's holding me away.

"Ever heard of personal space, guys? I don't think she exactly wants to go anywhere with you." the man that saved me has brilliant blue eyes. Like mine. I finally hear Bradly say, "Party pooper, much? Let those guys have their fun." I shoot a glare towards him as he smirks at me. He's still gorgeous, but I hate him. The man that saved me rolled his eyes as he shot back, "Sir Bradly? Just shut your mouth. Nothing good comes out of your mouth, anyways." I looked at the man with a look of disbelief on my face as I burst out in laughter. Bradly is glaring at me as he tells the man. "I do hope you know what you're doing, Tristan. That's vermin you're touching." Tristan smirks at him before saying in a mocking tone,

"Oh, and you're not?"

I smile brightly at Tristan, liking him more and more each moment. He's dressed formally in a nice tunic and formal pants. He's got his hair slicked back, looking quite rich or something. No beard, thank god. He looks about the same age as Murtagh. No blemishes, either as I took a closer look. I turn to Bradly as I smile at him brightly and say,

"Bye, Bradly."

I give him a wave before I take Tristan's arm that is offered towards me. Bradly is staring after me with his mouth half way open. I looked back to smile at him again before smirking triumphantly. Once we're out of an ear-shot, I finally look at Tristan and say,

"Thanks. I'm Arwen, by the way. Tristan, right?"

He gives a laugh and shakes my hand. He gives it a small kiss as he mocks a bow. "Sir Tristan at your service! But no, I'm just plain Tristan. I'm actually a squire." I grin at him as I lean back towards the wall behind me. "Really? Aren't you a noble?" He looks thoughtful at first before saying, "I'm a noble who doesn't want to be a noble. Most of them are pretty stuck up like _him._" He nods his head towards Bradly who's still trying to find me again. I spot Murtagh who's surrounded by girls, asking him something. He looks _very _uncomfortable and he's trying to find me with his eyes. I think he needs my help. Oh well, he can wait. I turn my attention back to Tristan who's smiling at me with those gorgeous blue eyes of him. Wow, they're really blue. Kinda like mine.

"Were you forced to come here?"

I blink. "Kinda, yeah." I answer with a sheepish grin. He nods. "Same. It's so boring. Oh, by the way. Nice dress. It's really pretty." I look down and give him a bright smile. "Oh, thanks! I actually made it myself!" His eyes went wide as he said, "No way, really? I thought you bought it just for this ball! Well, it's pretty brilliant. What are you gonna do later?" He asks and I find that he's the sort of guy who likes to get straight to the point. I give a shrug as I tell him, "First off, I need to save a friend from a bunch of girls who are trying to attack him and second, I have no idea what I'm going to do after that." I was honest and he gave me a nod before suggesting,

"Wanna go and have some fun with me? These balls are _great _for playing pranks on the nobles. Trust me. I've done it a thousand times. Who's your friend?" He adds with mild curiosity. I point at Murtagh who sees me and looks confused for a moment. I guess the position I'm in looks as if I'm actually _with _Tristan. You know, as if he's going to kiss me or something. Tristan then turns back to me with wide eyes again.

"_HIM? _You're friends with Morzan's son? Arwen, that's insane! Morzansson is known for brutal violence in the castle. He's ruthless."

I stare at him for a moment before looking at Murtagh out of the corner of my eye. He's trying to make his way towards me, but those noble girls are ruthless. They're not letting him move at all! Kinda feel back for him, actually. "Murtagh? He's a really nice guy! I mean, he's s softie on the inside and I think I'd better help him. Wanna come?" I then decide to ask. He gives me a mischievous grin as he follows me towards Murtagh. I give a small cough towards a couple of girls surrounding him. They all glare at me before ignoring me. I say,

"Murtagh~! Please tell your friends to move out of my way."

He glares darkly at me before muttering something under his breath. I shove my way into the middle of the circle as I look at him and say, "Did you need me for something?" He gives me another glare before I hear him mutter, "Just do it, Arwen. You know what." I smirk and asked him innocently. "Do what? I have no idea what you're talking about."

Glare.

"I'm just following our agreement earlier. Nothing wrong with that, right?"

"...Just hug my arm and pretend to be my lover. Dammit, Arwen..." he mutters the last part as I grin brightly at him. I take his arm and hug it tightly to my chest and look at the rest of the girls with a smile. "He's mine, girls. Back off." I tell them as I use a hand to lower Murtagh's head and kiss him on the cheek while looking at the girls with a smirk. They all glare at me before growling at me and walking -stalking- off. We, Murtagh and I, walk off to a more secluded place and I let go of his arm.

"Thanks..."

I roll my eyes as I tell him, "Thank me later by doing a favor for me later." Tristan walks over and stands beside me chuckling. I turn and smile at him, returning a small giggle. Murtagh is looking at Tristan with mistrust in his eyes while raising a brow at me. I take a hold of Tristan's arm and intertwine it with my arm and say with a triumphant smile on my face,

"Meet Tristan. My new friend!"

Murtagh still looks at him with an unfriendly expression on his face. I nudge Tristan who says brightly, "I'm Tristan. Nice to meet you, Morzansson. You don't mind if I call you Murtagh, would you?" Murtagh answers him with a dark look before telling him in a cold tone,

"Murtagh is fine." He looks at me again, as if asking me to explain something. I bite my bottom lip, thinking of what to say next. I then remember the small promise I made to Tristan earlier. "Ah, and Tristan and I are gonna leave a little bit earlier together. Right?" He winks at me and grins. "Yup. I'll show you all those neat tricks I've perfected over the years." I give a laugh, clearly enjoying the look Murtagh was giving me. He was about to say something to be before a female voice broke in, sounding quite...endearing.

"Murtagh?"

We all turn to see Claire in a different uniform than usual, holding a tray of drinks. Murtagh's eyes widen ever so slightly, walking over to her. He wraps and arm around Claire's waist and you can imagine what happens next. I roll my eyes as I say, "Let's just get out of here. There's nothing to do now. Lover boy is back with his serving girl." Tristan didn't laugh. I suppose it's because he didn't know if it was funny or not. I lead him towards the door, but he pulled me back and whispered,

"We're not actually gonna leave. Just...take a few things from here and throw it at people." I raise a brow, as he leads me towards another server. It's a younger looking boy. Tristan whispers something to him and the boy grins. He disappears for a moment through a door and the next moment, he's back with a bag of something. I smirk. This was going to be fun! Tristan smirks at me while showing me what's in the bag.

Food. Rotten foods and all wrapped up in cloth, as if they were ready to be thrown. I raise my eyebrows as I snicker, "Let's throw this at Bradly first!" Tristan shakes his head before smiling at me. "No. His friends first. Bradly is gonna be last. You know what they say! Save the best for last." He snickered while I grin devilishly.

I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.

Long story cut short, Tristan and I hid behind a few barrels of wine and started throwing the balls of food. It hit the tall man who talked to me first. He looked so confused, looking around. The next one ended up in his face. That one was mine! He was trying to find out where the balls were coming from before his friend beside got an apple in the head. I then threw a ball at the man's legs. He fell over, yelping. A few other nobles were giving them looks before continuing on to whatever they were doing.

Bradly was looking alert, and his green eyes narrowed. The last two were a tad more difficult, but we managed to get them down. They were standing in a more populated area, so it was sort of hard to throw the food at them. Tristan then came up with the brilliant idea with water balls. He got rid of the food and soaked some cloth with ice cold water and readied the ball. At the perfect moment, he managed to hit a man square on the face. I think the man was so surprised, he lost his voice. The person beside him was looking around stupidly. I got him in the balls with mine. I snickered, giving Tristian a high five. Last was Bradly. Tristan gave me the plan and I nodded with a wicked smile on my face.

Getting up from our hiding place, I walked over to Bradly alone. He was smirking at me and looking devilishly handsome. My hands at my side turned into fists while I gave him a bright fake smile.

"Lady Arwen. Pleasure to see you." He was mocking me and I said in a super sweet tone, "Same. Bradly, I'm not sure if anyone has ever told you this...but did you know you have something..." I pointed up at his forehead. He blinked at me, almost surprised. His hand automatically reached up to his head and I walked closer. I touched his neck and brought his head to my level, like the old days. Running my fingers through his hair gently, I yanked a few strands out and showed it to him.

"You've got some gray hairs. You see?" He looked almost angry, unable to decipher if I was being funny or serious. I continued on with my part as I told him. "Bradly, I thought over what I did to you before...and I really wanna start over with you." I say with wide eyes. We're inches apart and I gently stroke his cheek. He's starting to turn a slight pink color before he glares angrily at me.

"Y-You're vermin though. You're disgusting." He said, trying to struggle out of my grip. I give him a small puppy face as I say. "Even if I am, that didn't stop you from kissing me before. Right?" He stares at me, thinking that I'm serious. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Tristan approaching with a pail of ice cold water. I smirk graces my lips as I continue on with my script. I tilt my head slightly as I ask in the sweetest tone ever,

"Just kiss me? Please?"

He stares at me before he grabs my waist and pulls me near him. His face is so close to mine and his eyes are almost closed. I take this advantage and pull him towards me even more. We don't kiss, but his face ends up in him my shoulder and I'm pulling at his back collar, signaling Tristan. He rushes out and takes the pail and dumps it all into the hole in Bradly's collar. The man yells angrily, struggling. I push him away, laughing hard. I take the pail from Tristan and there's some water still left. I pour it all over Bradly's head while laughing. In a smug tone, I tell him.

"I would _never _kiss you. How could I kiss _vermin_?" I quote with a smile on my face. His head looks up at me, a look that had a betrayed look on his face. Hurt and betrayal written on his face. I know I should feel this way, but victory never felt so painful. I take a step back and drop the pail on the floor. Lots of nobles are muttering about Bradly and I can't help but feel really bad. He was still soaking wet and unmoving. I saw a few serving boys with towels and I grabbed one from the serving boy while I move to him and place the towel on his head. I moved it around, soaking as much water in as I could. I lifted his chin up, his clear green eyes looking at me with utter loathing. His brown hair is all wet and is all over his forehead. Before, I would of brushed his hair out of his way and kiss him. Now, I say to him,

"Consider this payback. Now, we're even."

And for the very last time, I let go of him. I walk back over to Tristan who's silent. I think he knows that it was pretty hard for me to do that to Bradly, even though he did embarrass me before in front of lots of people. Tristian and I are about to leave before Murtagh (stupid old murtagh) intercepts us. He's glaring particularly at me and looking coldly at Tristan. He takes me by the arm and drags me away without another word. I give a small wave to Tristan who waves back sheepishly at me.

Well, we basically left the whole ball behind. Once we were outside, Murtagh whirled around to face me, rage showing clearly on his face. Nobody can seem to make Murtagh as angry as I can. It's fun in a way, but scary at the same time. He's gripping my arms and snarling at my face,

"What the hell was that, back there? You're going to get into a load of trouble."

I stare at him before I burst out laughing. "C'mon! Did you see his face back there? That was completely hilarious!" Murtagh gives me a look before he tells me flatly. "You're not over him. Otherwise, why would you do that?"

I open my mouth and shoot back, "What? I hate him now! I don't like _him_! Murtagh! You know that!" I say my eyes now glaring at him. He looks at me while he now lets go of me and folds his arms. "Why did you do it then?" I growl and cross my own arms and say,

"First off, because it was fun. Second, because my new _best friend_ told me it was a good idea. Tristan is awesome! He's brilliant!" I smile at the end while watching Murtagh's expression darken. "I don't like him." he says bluntly. I roll my eyes as I said in a sweet tone. "Well, you don't have to. He's _my _friend. Not yours."

Murtagh looks annoyed when he then says, "He's probably going to go all 'Bradly' on you later. He's just playing with you." I glare at him while shouting back, "You're just jealous! Admit it! Tristan is a great guy! He's my friend!"

I hear someone cough and we both turn to see Tristan walking towards us. I turn slightly pink at this and rush over to him. I grab Tristan's arm and hug it. He looks at me for a second before looking uncomfortably at Murtagh and saying, "Look, Murtagh. I'm sorry for what happened back there. I shouldn't of involved Arwen..." Murtagh grunted and gave me glare which I gave right back.

"Don't worry, Tristan. Murtagh is just jealous that you're my friend and he isn't. Besides, we had fun, right? Oh, did you see the look on his face?" I then suddenly switch topic, my face brightening up and smiling. I can see Tristan hiding a grin, trying to hold back. He's just looking from the annoyed Murtagh to me and then back to Murtagh.

"Er..."

I roll my eyes and reach up to Tristan and turn his face towards me. "Ignore him. C'mon. I'll show you my room!" Murtagh then suddenly barks at me. "Arwen! It's my room too!" I smirk at him before I say, "Yeah. I say that all the time when you bring Claire up." I leave him trying to say something, but failing. I'm dragging Tristan along and when we're a distance away, he bursts out laughing.

"Wow. Murtagh is so serious! Does he ever have fun?"

I grin back. "Ugh. He's so depressing to be around." I laugh. Tristan is grinning at me and tells me, "Bradly's face was hilarious. He's going to kill me later, though." I smile brightly. "It's alright. I'll protect you! If anything, he's probably angrier at me than you. Besides, I'm _vermin _to him." I quoted while Tristan laughed. We're silent for a moment before he breaks the silence and asks,

"You said something about Claire?" I look at him and nod absentmindedly as I tell him, "Remember the serving girl who came over to Murtagh? That was Claire." He gives a nod and then I add, "I hate her. I can't stand her." Tristan continues to walk beside him silently and then looks curious as he turns with me through another corridor.

"Why do you hate her?" He asks as I walk a bit faster wanting to reach to my room. I automatically said, "Because she's a fake." He looks almost shocked at me saying that. I look at him, slowing down a bit as I explain. "Well, she's completely cheating on Murtagh with tons of guys. She kissed my ex and I swear she probably kissed Bradly." Tristian blinks and then asks in a more serious and worried tone, "Have you told Murtagh? You shouldn't hide it from him." I laugh and tell him bitterly. "I tried. He wouldn't listen since he was so bound up with stupid Claire."

We're in front of the room now, still talking. With me looking down and I can feel his gaze stare down at me. He give me a small pat on my head as he tells me, "Well, I believe you. If that makes you better." I grin at him and give a nod before pulling the door open. We both walk in and he looks amazed. "Woah. Your room is huge." I only give a shrug while sighing. "I share the bed with Murtagh. Not the best room ever. I like my old room better." I say truthfully while walking over to the bed and jumping on it. He closes the door behind us and joins me on the bed. I sigh tiredly, falling down on the bed letting my dress flow. Tristan sits down and looks slightly uncomfortable. I raise a brow and ask, "What?"

"...well, I've never really been in a girl's room before..."

"...what?"

He looks uncomfortable but continues. "You see, I've never been alone with a girl before. In a room." he adds while looking everywhere but my face. I get up and kick him lightly with my leg. "Hey. You're my friend, remember? It's not like we're going to...you know. Do it." He turns pink and I give a small laugh. "Right?" He gives a nod and I relax. The door opens to a dark haired boy. Obviously, it's Murtagh. He looked annoyed and beside him is Claire. Tristan automatically gets off the bed and greets them, "Murtagh. M'lady." I only roll my eyes and get off and push him gently. "She's not a lady. Remember? Only a servant." I smirk at Claire, narrowing my eyes at her. She looked innocent enough with those loose curls around her perfectly formed face. Murtagh growls at me and I roll my eyes. I tug at Tristan's arm while adding, "Wanna hang out tomorrow?" He smiles at me brightly. "Sure! Er..." He looks hesitantly towards the annoyed Murtagh who is glaring darkly at the both of us while speaking to Claire in low tones.

"Are you sure he won't mind?"

"Since when did I care what he thought?" I said loudly while Murtagh looked at me with a rather dark and annoyed look on his face. Ugh. What was wrong with him? Turning back to Tristan, I give him an overly large and bright smile. "Right! I'll meet you in the courtyard tomorrow afternoon?"

"Sure."

I smile again while reaching up and giving Tristan a peck on the cheek, at which point, he turns a pink color. I push him gently out while he's just giving me this look. Don't have the words to describe it, but it's more of a confused look. Claire is going out as well, slowly though. She looks at me and I only give her a cold look before she shoots a cool smile at me. Well, that mother humper should get a beating...I can only say this here, but whatever. Murtagh closes the door and looks at me with hidden anger in his eyes. Okay, look. This is something about Murtagh I think it's about time to share with you, Journal. Murtagh rarely ever shows his emotions. He only shows his emotions to me and effing Claire. More to me than anyone in the world. Yeah. It's only me that can get him that pissed and annoyed. Don't ask me why, journal. It just is. The prick likes to burst out yelling at me sometimes. Oh! Did I also mention that he has major mood swings around me? One day, he can be all happy around me. When I mean happy, I mean him smiling and talking to me. The next, he'll be glaring at me and not even speaking to me. Yeah. Psycho, right?

Anywho. Murtagh just glares at me silently while I head over towards the little shielded area and take off my dress. It's basically an undressing area that I recently installed since I found it so useful. While taking it off, I hear him say, "Is he your new boy toy now? Are you becoming a whore, Arwen?" I stop in the middle of taking my nightdress off. I literally come out of hiding and glare at him darkly while growling lowly.

"What...did you just say?"

He's smirking at me while sneering. "You heard what I said. Claire told me about how you're practically sleeping with alot of guys now. First, one of the Twins. Second, Bradly. Now...him? Do you even know who he is?" He's completely mad. Barking mad. His dark eyes are glaring at me and I can see myself in it. I'm ready to kill him. My hands turn into fists and I shout back. "Take that back! I've never slept with anyone in my life! How dare you say that?"

He's looking unimpressed while he folds his arms and leans against one of the wooden bedposts. "Hmph. Right." I snarl and tackle him down on the bed, my hands beating him with all of my strength. He struggles to get me off and all of a sudden, he's on top of me, his hands over my wrists and his leg trapping both my legs. I couldn't move. I'm breathing hard while he's glaring darkly at me. I tell him,

"Take. It. Back."

He just stares at me, his dark grey eyes clearing slightly while he silently just looks at me. I struggle, still angry at him. He just leans down and gives me a kiss. Light and simple. I stop struggling and just stare at him open mouthed. Okayyyy? What is with his freaking mood swings? How can he be sneering at me one moment and then kissing me the next? Didn't he have something with Claire about not kissing me. No physical contact? What was this? I mutter, "Don't we have some sort of agreement on _not_ kissing?" He just embraces me into a hug, burying his face into my hair. He gives a small kiss on my shoulder while softly telling me, "She'll never have to know. I..." he trails off because I can't help myself push him off of me and hug him tightly. I think I love my best friend. No. I know it. I'm in love with Murtagh. Oh...this sucks. Why does love suck? I ask myself this question from time to time and I can't think of any answer.

Really. I'll spare you from all the kissy and lovely dovey parts. Haha, joking. Murtagh and I are hardly lovey dovey. Rather, we're just rough with each other. I love him, but he doesn't love me back. So, it's basically a dead relationship. What I don't understand is why he kisses me so? I mean, I kiss him because I love him. He loves Claire. Not me. I'm just not that girl for him. He loves that stupid bubbly blonde wrench who's actually a liar and a whore. I cannot stand her being with him. I need to do something. Perhaps professing my love to Murtagh might do the trick? Nah. He would over react and then totally ditch me. Not a good idea. Anyways, I'll just stick to kissing him from time to time.

I really love him. This is bad.

101010101

Namiko-chan: done, done done. I don't know what else to add for now, but I'm sure I'll think of some other plot. My mind for this fic is dying on me and soooo...it's gonna be on hatius for a bit. =O yeah. So, please review and tell me some of your ideas! =D you know i love you guys. xoxo


	11. It's All Your Fault

Namiko-chan: o.o it's been a while since i've updated this. Sorry! I've been busy with life and yeah. I'll spare you the crap and get to the story.

Disclaimer: must we go through this all the time?

_god knows what the day is. I'm in my bedroom with murtagh who is snoring in his sleep._

YEAH, SO WHAT THE HELL WAS WITH YESTERDAY? Well, last night. I'm messed in the head, that's what. Love sucks. I hate this feeling. I honestly thought that I was stronger than that. That I wouldn't give in so easily like how I did last night. Son of a bitch had to pull that one on me. Nice one, Murtagh. Nice one. Well, you know what? I ain't falling for it. I will not be pressured. I will not be the skank that breaks up relationships. Especially when I know that Murtagh is with some cleaning woman..or whatever the hell she is, I will not fall for him. I've still got my pride and honor here! I refuse to be smitten by some guy that cannot make his mind up. If he can't make his mind up, I'll make it up for him! So, I Arwen of the Spine refuse to admit that I am in love with freaking cheater over here. I will not bend to his will. I'm not like other girls and I will not give into that..._look _he gives me whenever he wants something from me. Bastard. That sick bastard trying to win me over. WELL. IT WON'T HAPPEN!

Now, that's that...let me talk about what happened today.

At last, Tristian and I had a 'date' with some fun pranks that we came up with. First, it was with pine cones. God, you should of seen that look on the lord's face! Hahaha! It was priceless. So, we met up at around noon while Murtagh was scheduled to meet with the king. (and by the way, we didn't really talk about last night this morning. He just got up and left. He didn't even say good bye to me, that jerk!) He was looking like he did last night, minus the formal clothing. Dressed in a dark earth brown tunic, he had a sword on his belt like a normal knight should have. He was much less formal looking than all the other knights I've seen around. Honestly, if I was a slut, I would of- ahh, nevermind. Tristian is hot, okay? I'll just leave it like that. Dirty thoughts are not good, Arwen. BAD ARWEN!

Where was I again? Sorry for rambling off. Right! Our prank date! I wanted to make something explode, but Tris told me it wasn't the best idea ever. Besides, the king wouldn't be happy with the rubble and with us destroying his castle. I introduced Tristian to Helen as well! It was awesome! Haha, Helen was so baffled that she could hardly speak! Apparently, Tristian is the son of one of the highest ranking nobles in the King's court! He's the 'black' sheep in the family, so he says. I believe it all, I tell you. He is obviously different from everyone that I've met in the castle. What else can I tell you about? Hmm, well..we went down to the town today. Tackled down some drunk old man and arrested him. Oh! Funny story about what happened down there today. Hold on a second. Got to do something for a moment, i'll write more later.

_Back again after a old hard day's work! Currently sitting on a chair with a quill in hand and balancing the journal on my leg._

So.

Tristan and I went down to the town on some business that the king assigned us. We went into this tavern, full of people. I didn't know about it before but I was sure that I heard about it some night ago. Claire and Murtagh were out on a date. I spotted them when Tristan was telling me to find a table so we could sit down and eat. Now, I didn't want any part of this, but Tris insisted. He dragged me over towards the table and sat down with me. It went along like this,

"No, Tristan. I don't wanna."

"C'mon Arwen! It'll be fun! Weren't you the one saying that you hated this girl?"

"Yeahh, but still!"

I had frowned at this point, but it was too late then. He had dragged me over and guess what? He made me sit on his lap. Okay, I knew that he was bigger than me, but was he seriously doing this? The couple looked up and I saw Murtagh glare at Tristan who was grinning like a mad man.

"...Hello."

Claire was the first to speak and all I could do is stare at the two of them. Tristan cheerfully replied. "Hey! I'm Tristan! Nice to meet you! Arwen and I saw you two and wanted to say hi!" He nuzzled my neck with his face. I struggled while hissing to him.

"What the hell?"

"Just play along, Arwen..." he muttered against my hair before speaking again in cheerful tones. "So! What are you two love birds up to?" He beamed at the two while hugging my middle. I rolled my eyes while snaking an arm around his neck and painfully hugging it. "Now, now Tristan! Maybe we should leave the two alone! Besides, don't we have somewhere to be?" my mouth had turned into a bright fake smile as I stared at Tristian with a meaningfully. In return he only hugged me tighter and gave me a kiss on the neck.

"Awhh, c'mon Arwen! Even you said you wanted to spend some more time with Murtagh!" He smiled at me almost devilishly. I gave him a glare as I felt a pair of cool grey eyes staring at me. _Ughhh, Murtagh._ I had thought at that time. I glanced over at him and Claire before giving them a bright cheerful smile.

"Yeahhhh... like Tristian said! I've been dying to spend some more time with yo-"

"What are you two up to?"

Murtagh's cold voice cut in as he glared angrily at Tristian. He was giving me a cold look too. Claire looked innocently at the two boys before smiling at Tristian and charmingly (and disgustingly) speaking to him. "I'm Claire, by the way. Pleasure to meet Arwen's boyfriend." Something in me clicked as I snapped in response. "He's not my-" of course Tristian had to cut me off and say, "Nice to meet you too! Arwen and I are deeply in love, aren't we? Sweetheart?"

"..._yeah. We're so in love we want to throttle each other._"

He laughed while Murtagh glared at me. "Oh? So you two are a couple now? I thought you said you two were just friends?" Murtagh narrowed his eyes at me while speaking through gritted teeth.

_Fuckkkkkkkk..._

I mentally thought while shifting closer towards Tristian who was enjoying this way too much. "W-We were! It wasn't until he confessed his undying love to me...that we became a couple!" I nodded. He gave me a stare before he began to chuckle. I stared at him with horror written on my face. Tristian had frozen for a moment, stunned that Murtagh had begun to chuckle. Raising a brow, he smirked at me.

"Oh? So out of nowhere, huh?"

"Yeah! Just this morning!"

"Rightttt...and people just magically fall in love after meeting one night?"

"...well, you and claire kinda did."

"That's different."

"Is not!"

"Is too."

"Liar liar pants on fire!"

"Shut up."

"Bite me."

We were both glaring at each other by the end of it while Tristian tugged at my hair. I was pissed at the fact that he scared me one moment while the next, he pissed the hell out of me. What was with him, anyways? What was wrong with him? What was wrong with me? How could I let this guy control me like this? Bastard. Tristian ordered our food while he spoke to Claire in soft and a charming tone while Murtagh and I continued to speak to each other.

"Here to show off your new boy toy?"

"He's not my boy toy. I thought we discussed this already." I spoke through gritted teeth. I got off Tristian, tugging him off while finding a seat beside him. Out of the corner of my eye, he was grinning at me, practically telling me to keep it up. What was he planning?

"Oh, right! He's your new boyfriend! Completely different, isn't he?" he scoffed. "Merlin, Arwen. Stop acting like all the guys will like you just because you flirt like some bar wrench." I scowled at this while snapping at him. "Well, it's a hell of alot better than flouncing around with some girl around and announcing to the world that you two are better than everyone else in the world!"

He looked offended. "I do not do that!"

"Pff. Yes you do."

"Do not!" he glared at me. "I don't do that either then." I huffed at him before returning the glare.

"Fine!"

"Fine! I don't care what you do!"

"Like I cared in the first place!"

My nails were digging into the table, the wood was scratching against my nails. I was going to claw those eyes out soon. I wanted to kill him. "You're such a little jerk Murtagh." He gave a cold humourless laugh before snapping right back at me. "And you're a little bitch." I got up angrily at the same time he got up. Tristian and Claire glanced at us.

"I think you two need some alone time." Tristian nodded at me before I scowled. "We're fine." Murtagh growled at him. "Mind your own damned business." I growled at Murtagh. "Don't talk to him like that!" He glared at me before grabbing me by the arm and dragging me towards a corner, away from the two. I actually felt a little relieved to be away from the two and as soon as we were alone, I kicked him.

"What the hell, Arwen!" he yelped while hopping on one leg.

"That's what you get for comparing me to a wrench!" I snapped at him. I was going to duck for I was worried that he was going to punch me, but no! He slapped me. He slaps like a girl. I scowl, rubbing my cheek. "You slap like a girl." I mutter, knowing full well that I deserved it. He pulled my face up to look at him.

"What are we doing, Arwen? Why are we like this?"

His voice was a muffled, as if he was mumbling to himself. He forced me to look him in the eyes and I honestly just melted. Oh crapppp. I knew I was under his spell. Him and his stupid eyes. Making me melt at the sight of staring him in the eye. I pulled myself closer towards him, my arms wrapped around his neck, bringing him down to my level.

"Sorry."

I mumble in a quiet tone. His hand lets go of my face and wrap around my neck, pulling me closer towards him. I think he was about to kiss me, but I avoided it by hugging him and burying my face into his chest. He felt surprised for he paused for a moment before hugging me back. I felt his hands run through my long hair, tugging at it. He planted a kiss on my neck, exactly where Tristian had kissed earlier.

"Don't let him touch you like that. Make him stop it." I heard him mutter in a low voice. "I know you two aren't going out. I know it." I only hug him tighter, gripping on to his tunic. "Shut up, Murtagh. Just...be quiet." I mutter back while poking his side. Why was it always like this? We were so stupid.

So, I end up telling him. "How about this? You and Claire break up and I'll make Tristian stop touching me like that." Looking up at him, I see his face darken. "You know I can't do that." I only sigh airly. "You know the answer then. I shan't stop him from kissing me or touching me." I smile sweetly while he gives me an angry glare. "That's hardly fair!" I narrow my eyes. "It's completely fair! You cannot expect me to watch you with Claire kiss and be all lovey dovey while I'm not allowed to even date!"

"It is fair!"

"Bull."

"Ask any guy. It's completely fair! A guy with two girls is normal!"

"...What?" My voice has gone dangerously low. "Say that again?"

"You know! Women shouldn't be with two men, but it's completely fair for a man to be with two girls."

I push myself away from him while growling. "What kind of messed up rule is that? We woman have our rights too! How is it fair for us not to have two guys while you..._pigs_ are allowed to have two women?" I shout at him. I'm pissed that he thinks lowly of women. How dare he? I kick him once more, sending him yelping in pain while stalking over towards the two and plopping down angrily. Tristian wraps an around around me while murmuring to me. "Good work!"

I could care less.

I see the food and begin to eat viciously, chomping down on the meat. Stupid Murtagh. That jerk. He comes over and sit down and begins to eat just as viciously as me. We both glare at each other as we compete to finish our food. I win, of course. He loses to eating contests. I eat a whole lot more than him and he knows it. I smirk in victory as I let out a loud burp to prove that I've won. He looks sulkily at me while drinking his beer with a look of loathing at Tristian. Claire then coughs loudly and says, "You know, Murtagh and I should really be going. He's coming shopping with me, aren't you?" she smiled sweetly at Murtagh while I smirk at him. Her stare makes Murtagh let out a small growl at me. "Don't even start, Arwen." he glowered at me while I continued to smirk. My blue gaze returned to Claire as I laugh at her.

"Did you know that Murty here really hates shopping? I make him go out with me all the time!" in a low whisper I added with a grin. "Plus! He's a peeping tom. I know 'cause he tried to peek into my change room one time." Murtagh glared viciously at me. "That NEVER happened." he spoke in a low growl, his grey eyes growing cold and angry. I let out another smirk while I nudge Tristian.

"I think he's upset that I spilled a secret about him."

Tristian blinked at me, looking rather wary. He was trying not to laugh, I could tell. He whispered in my ear, "Let it go, Arwen. Don't make him angry..." I push him away lightly while rolling my eyes. "I'm not scared of Murtagh. You're such a pussy." with that, I look at Murtagh who was silently glaring at me, his hands were in fists now. I knew he held in his anger alot, but I was the only one he tended to lash out on. He was always a calm person and almost insane when it came down to brushing off vicious insults and taunts. He normally released his anger out by fighting or by the use of magic. You think I don't notice these things? Oh no, I notice lots of these things! I know pretty much everything about Murtagh. Well, personality wise.

"You should listen to your friend, Arwen." Murtagh warned me thought gritted teeth. I merely roll my eyes while I tap my fingers on the table. "What? I'm not doing anything! I'm just saying, you're not as scary as everyone says you are. You're a little bit...soft." I shrug while I continue to tap my fingers along the wooden table. It was sudden, but he slapped my hand down with his hand. Hard. I yelped while trying to get my hand back. Murtagh was staring at me with a cold expression on his face.

"Like I said. Listen to your friend. I will only warn you once more."

His voice was as cold as ice. Tugging my hand back, his grip didn't loosen. I narrow my eyes while growling. "Or what? You'll punch me? Kill me?" I mockingly taunted him while trying to make the pain on my hand fade. He gave a cold chilling chuckle while taking my hand into his hand, gripping it tight.

"I'll break your fingers."

I stare at him. "You wouldn't dare!" my voice is filled with anger and shock. How dare he? I pull at my hand, "Give me my hand back!" I pull at my hand, standing up. He stands up as well while smirking at me. "I'll take that dare. Here goes one..." His hands grip my hand hard as my eyes grow wide. He was really going to do it. I knew it meant it. I felt his rough fingers against my skin as he pulled a finger back, ready to snap it. I gave a small whimper before flying at him, standing close to him and looking up at him.

"Don't. Please. Murtagh?"

my voice is in a whisper, fear seemed to replace whatever I had felt before. Tristian had stood up while watching silently. He wasn't going to help. I knew that. He feared Murtagh too much. Claire was grinning at me throughout the whole time. She was clearly cheering Murtagh on to break my fingers. Bitch. I continue to stare at him as he tugs at my finger, pulling it back teasingly as if he could snap it in a moment.

"Apologize."

I gulp and quickly say, "I'm sorry, okay? Let my hand go, please." I tug at my hand again. Murtagh grins at this while looking coldly at me. "Do it again. It wasn't good enough." I was beginning to feel agitated. The whole place was almost silent. I was so nervous. I couldn't help but want to cry. No! I wasn't about to cry in front of this jerk!

"Sorry, Murtagh. Is that better?" I sigh almost desperately. I feel his fingers loosen on my hand and as soon as I felt it, I pulled hard at my hand, trying to get it back to my side. I would of used my hidden blade by now, but it was impossible to move my hand. I could hardly bend my fingers! He grabbed my hand again, back in control. I give another small whimper before walking closer towards him, my hand throbbing in pain. With my other hand, I pound his chest lightly. "People are staring. Let go." He grabs my other hand just as viciously while bringing it to the middle of his chest and staring down at me.

"Never test me again. Got it? You will address me as..." he looked thoughtful for a moment before smirking, "...Master."

I nod fervently while he releases me. I rub both my hands and my wrist. "Yes Master." I spit out with a glare at him. I won't forgive him for this. It was too much. I spin around and grab Tristian's hand while walking out. He follows me and as soon as we're out, he gives me a hug.

"By the Gods, Arwen! Are you okay?" we both walk into an alleyway as he releases me. I rub my hands again and the finger he had been pulling on. "Y-Yeah..." I murmur for that's all I can say. For those who were wondering if I was lying, well, I was. I was far from okay. Murtagh had just threaten to break my fingers. He knew how much I needed my fingers, yet it was set on breaking them.

"I..I just can't believe he would do that." I confess in a soft voice. I'm pretty sure it came out painful and sad for he pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head. Like Murtagh used to. I look up and smile weakly at him. "I'm so sorry for not rescuing you, my dear princess." he teased me, trying to get me to smile more. I give a small laugh before it turned into a little sob. I began to shake a little, probably out of nervousness. I just let it all out. I tear up, sniffling a little. I bury my face into his chest, hugging him tightly.

"Thanks Tris." My voice is muffled against his clothes as I hide my tears from everyone. It had been a tiny incident, but it shocked me to know that Murtagh would turn on me. Even if he loved me. That is, if he actually did love me. He was with Claire, afterall. Perhaps those kisses meant really nothing to him. They were just to get me to obey him. To yearn from him. That son of a bitch. He had no right to do that. No right to toy with my feelings like that!

I wipe my tears with the back of my hand angrily while Tristian smooths out my hair. He smiles at me. "Feel better now?" I nod while taking his hand and letting him lead me into the town. Being the awesome friend he was, he began. "We've almost forgotten about getting the money! We're supposed to track down...what's his name?" he thinks for a moment before I add in, "Richards. Charles Richards." I nod while he smiles at me. "Yes. Him. The nobleman." I glance around, trying to spot the man.

I almost laughed at what I saw next.

Murtagh and Claire walking around. Him carrying her bags. Looking bored, but pretending to look interested in what she was saying.

"Jackass. He deserves it." I mutter to myself while holding on to Tristian's hand and pulling closer towards him. I ignore him as we pass him, going towards another area of the town. Tristian lets go of my hand and places it around my waist, pulling me close and giving Murtagh a small cool look. As if he was protecting me. I didn't see what Murtagh did, but the look Claire gave me told me what he probably did. He had glared at Tristian and was looking pretty miserable. Claire was looking jealously at me, angry at me for taking away the attention Murtagh had given her before. As if Tristian meant to add fuel into the flame, he combed my hair back from my face gently. I looked up and I knew what he wanted me to do. Pulling on his arm, I moved him away from the crowd and to a more secluded area where Murtagh could still see us. I didn't even glance at him. I was more focused on Tristian's brilliant blue eyes. He and I knew what we were going to do next. To get revenge on Murtagh, obviously. I edged myself against some stall or wall, I don't know what it was and pulled Tristian towards me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Murtagh didn't budge from his spot, even though Claire was pulling on him.

I remembered telling him that Tristian was merely a friend.

Screw that. With a hand on his neck, I pulled Tristian further down towards me and I sweetly kissed his soft lips. They tasted quite good, much to my surprise. He tasted of meat and some ale he had earlier. I meant to just pull up to finish it, but I felt him grow closer towards me. I opened my eyes, alerted as he pulled me even closer by using a hand to push against my back. Opening my mouth a little, I let his tongue in. It was pretty much the best kiss I've ever had, I have to admit. It felt like a long time before he separated from me. I panted a little, wanting more. I really did want to kiss him again. He's an amazing kisser. Licking my lips, I grinned at him. He caressed my cheek light with a finger with the same knowing grin on his lips. We don't look at Murtagh who had disappeared behind some wall or stall. All we know is that we're acting and we're brilliant at it. I smile at Tristian's touch, placing a hand over his and closing my eyes pretending to enjoy his touch against my cheek.

"Showtime is over. I found him." he came close to me again, breathing softly into my face. His lips hovered inches over mine. He was such a tease and he knew it. I pull him down again, surprising him by kissing him once more. It was quick though, and he gave a small laugh before leaning down to kiss my cheek. I detach myself from the wall and begin to walk with him. We are friends again, not lovers. Murtagh is finally gone and I secretly hope that it scares him and that it makes him deadly jealous. It would make my night. We finish getting the money and once delivering it back to the treasury, we part ways. I hear distant crying. Sobbing. I'm curious on who it is. Of course, I need to be prepared for whatever is up ahead. Hold up a second. I'll report on what happen next after this!

_On the bed and writing on my pillow. Murtagh is sitting beside me sharpening his sword._

Back to what I did earlier! Looking at my hand, I twist my hand back a little. A long sharp dagger appears from the sleeve. My hidden blade is my pride and glory. I love it. It makes this little sound whenever I release it. I even timed it! In two milliseconds, it springs to life. Anyways, I make my way towards the sound.

I'll give you a guess on who it was.

Er! Wrong! It was Claire. Weird, right? She was crying by herself while sitting down over in a corner.

"..." I merely stare at her for a moment before she notices me. Scowling deeply, she continues to cry, but silently and with her chest heaving, she's telling me, "It's all your fault! If you hadn't...he wouldn't of...you're the worst! You're disgusting! I hate you!" she snarls at me, spitting at me. I can only blink at her, confused on what she was trying to say. Of course, as I look back it was too obvious.

"Murtagh. H-He..." she broke off, unable to continue. I tilt my head a little before rolling my eyes and shaking my head. "I don't give a damn on what he does now." I reply in a cold tone as I begin to leave. She then says, "We're finished. We broke up." it was as quick as that before she goes back to sobbing her heart out. Part of me wants to go over towards her and give her a hug. Tell her it's all fine! Though, the other part tells me not to care. So, I didn't. I just left her. I made my way back up to my room.

Lo behold, it was Murtagh! He was changing out of his shirt. Damn, he looks good shirtless. Of course, I don't say a single word and make my way towards the bathroom to comb my hair. He seems to be angry at me for he doesn't say a single word. Rather, he goes into the bathroom and stands beside me, getting the water from the bucket and splashing his face. Some of the water hits me and I frown. I'm about to leave before I hear his voice say, "Practice. In five. I'll meet you down at the pitch." he sounds sharp about it and I know I have to listen to him. Grabbing my swords and my hair tie, I make my way out of the room, slamming the door in the process.

_Bastard_, I had thought at that moment. I remember it clearly as I made my way towards the pitch, sitting down on a barrel and waiting for him. He comes down, his hair messy as usual with a sword in hand. I take out my dual blade as I lazily walk towards the centre of the pitch. He twirls the blade in his hand while looking at me coolly.

"We'll practice combat fighting. Whoever draws blood first, wins."

I scowl before nodding. The prick still thought he was all that! I circle around him warily while he does the same, his grey eyes staring at me. I can no longer stand it! I open my mouth and he comes attacking me. I go into defence as my swords cross and block his attack. I growl and push his blades off while using my blades to do a side cut.

"Why did you do that to me? What is _wrong _with you?" I snap at him as he dodges the attack and tries to attack me from behind. I roll towards the side on the ground, avoiding the attack while striking from behind. He blocks me and coldly tells me, "You needed to know your place!" he tries to slice me, vertically as I jump back, barely avoiding the attack. His sword techniques become more and more aggressive as they attacked me.

"Know my place? You didn't have to threaten me in front of everyone! I was only teasing you! I can't even joke with you anymore?" I shout back angrily while I try defending myself, only by some sort of luck. I keep jumping back, avoiding the deadly blows he was trying to give me. He growls and moves forward as I continue to circle him. "You can't stop, can you? You don't know when to stop!" he snarls while attacking me again, making me jump to the side to avoid the blade. It was inches away from me but I remained calm by letting the training take over me.

"What do you mean by that? What the hell, Murtagh? _Master?_ Why would you make me say that?" I shout at him trading blows with him, the steel of our blades clashing against each other. He merely glared at me while snarling back, "You'll call me that sooner or later! I'm your superior!" he growled at me while he hit harder, making me try and defend some more.

"Yeah, I get that you're probably better at sword fighting and all, but that doesn't mean you're my master! Nobody owns me!" he laughed coldly while he whipped his sword across my blades, makes me lose my grip and letting them clatter on the ground. He trips me with a foot as I give out a small squeak and fall down. I rub my bottom painfully and look up to only see a sword pointed down at me. I shiver a little, feeling the blade go to my neck, the cold steel of the blade kissing my skin.

"I own you. The KING owns you."

He tells me in a cold tone while I wince at the sound of his voice. "Stop it. I get it. Stop talking to me, already!" I tell him in an angry voice, refusing to look at him. I feel his blade go towards my cheek, forcing me to look up at him. Turning my head and with my head up, I stare angrily into his cold grey eyes. At that very moment, I wanted him dead. I couldn't care less. All I wanted him to do is to drop dead and never open his eyes again. I flinch as he cuts my cheek, making my warm blood drip down my cut. He takes his sword back and crouches down to meet my gaze. I turn my head, not wanting to look at him. He gives a sigh while carefully (and gently) turning my head to look at him.

"What? Are you going to make me beg for my life or something?" I ask him dully, brows furrowed almost in pain. The pain in my chest won't stop and I feel like crying again. He brushes the blood away from my cut silently and moves closer towards me.

I want to edge away, but he has me trapped. He's so close to me, I could see the freckles of light blue in his eyes. Huh. It was strange how mesmerizing his eyes were. He had really pretty eyes, I had to admit. Murtagh was dangerously close to me again and I heard him murmur. "Why did you kiss him? I thought you two were just friends." my hands were on either side of me and they refused to move. He knelt down in front of me, pulling me closer towards him. I could feel myself give a small gasp, surprised at this. I hate sounding like a weak little girl and it pissed me off that Murtagh was making me act like this. He brushed my hair back and murmured again, "He did that to your hair, didn't he? Who does it better? Me or him?" he demanded while forcing me to look at him. I can only stare at him silently while he brushes his thumb over my cheek gently again while finally moving in to kiss me.

I don't kiss back. I'm like a doll. Still and almost lifeless. I don't even close my eyes. (His lashes are black, did you know that? When he opens his eyes, I can see that pretty blue color in his eyes too!) he pulls back and asks again, almost in a more urgent tone. "Was that better than his? Say something, Arwen!" he sounds exasperated and runs his hands though my hair once more. Wow, he really likes my hair, doesn't he?

I'll make a mental note to chop it off later.

Finally, I tell him. "Stop. Just...stop." my voice is cold and hard. Weak, in my ears, but I'm sure it sounded hard for he got off me. Though, he then tackles me down and I'm on the ground, lying there with Murtagh on top of me. He smells good and I inhale his scent. I missed that smell, even though I sleep with him every night. He leans down and kisses me again. This time, I kiss back unwillingly. My hands find their way towards his neck, pulling him down some more. He's literally on top of me and I have to roll to the side and straddle my legs around him in order to get on top of him. I was red, I could feel it for my cheeks felt like they were burning. I pulled him up when I got off of him. He looked almost dazed, which was strange to me. He reminded me of a lost puppy. I let the urge take over me for I walked closer towards him again and pulled him down to kiss me again. Merlin, it felt good. Not as good as Tristian, but he's pretty damn good too. He's tall, so I have to jump up to kiss him. He carries me as we kiss, pinning me against a wall, breathless.

"Arwen... sorry. Sorry for hurting you. Did I hurt you bad? Tell me where it hurts. I'll fix it."

he mumbles against my lips. I can only smile a little, running my hands through his hair. He plants little kisses on my neck, making me give out a little groan of pleasure. I love him so much. I can't even stand it. I loosen my grip on his neck and show him my hand.

"Here. My fingers. You hurt them." I accusingly stared at him. His eyes looked at me with some strange look. He closed his eyes while giving my fingers butterfly kisses. I gave a small giggle, unable to control myself. It felt weird. He gave a smirk while he mumbled softly, "Better?" I nod and point at my lips. "You hurt my lips too. That needs some fixing. Plus, my cheek." I add as I also point at bleeding scratch. He's quick and kisses my lips hungrily, sucking at my bottom lip and giving it a playful bite. I groan a little again while he moves towards my cheek, giving it a kiss.

"God, I love you."

He mumbles while continues to kiss me. I blush and I can hear myself saying, "I love you too. You have no idea how much." and with that, we're lost in the rain of kisses we give to each other. I'm pretty sure we snog for about a good half an hour before I remind him that we have to get going and back to bed.

And so, the story on how I got the guy of my dreams! Oh, and I still think he's a little cheater, after what he did to Claire. But at least she's done. Here's Murtagh sitting here and cleaning his sword as if nothing had happened between us. Thorn is outside, but I heard that he congratulated Murtagh and was happy on what happened to Claire. It's weird. I don't know what to do now. We've kissed. Confessed to each other. Now what? We make babies or something? Yeah, no. I'm not making any mini Murtaghs anytime soon. As much as I love him, I am not ready to bear a kid for him. Hell, I don't think I will give him a kid. We can always just adopt one. They should be alot of homeless kids out there. I'm sure there is.

Oh and I think he's trying to pressure me into sex or something. It's weird. Yeah, I don't think I'm going to sleep with him yet. Not so fast. Not until I'm ready. I'm not like Claire. Just because I love him does not mean I will open my legs to him automatically. He needs to earn that. Somehow and someday. Maybe soon. I dunno. I just...not yet. He can handle it. He'll learn to handle it.

By the way, I think I'm his girlfriend now, though I cannot be entirely sure. I'll ask him tomorrow. I need sleep.

Night!

11111111111

Namiko-chan: ... yeah it was really abrupt. It was too rushed, right? And yes, arwen and murtagh are kind of screwed up in the head...but yeah. That's just how it is. Sorry for speeding things so quickly! I just wanted to go straight into the main plot. We'll be seeing Eragon and Arya soon enough. =3 Read and Review, thank you very much!


	12. And You Say You Love Me

Namiko-chan: here's the next chapter! 3 please enjoy! =] i included little references towards the game of thrones book. Hope you like it!

disclaimer: ask me one more time and i'll start throwing punches. (quote curtsey to dean whinchester)

_CHAPTER 12: AND YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME?_

1212

_In the bathtub enjoying myself. It's the afternoon and I feel dead tired._

Like every good story, I'm sure there will be a bad ending to it. I wake up to an already awake Murtagh combing my hair back. He smiles at me, which I find quite refreshing. Now I can see why so many girls want him. He's gorgeous looking. It's insane, really. I groan and flop over, pulling the covers over my head.

"Go awayyyy!" I mumble, squeezing my eyes shut. He gives a small chuckle. "Is that any way to treat me? I'm hurt, Arwen!" he mockingly says while pulling me over. He plants a sweet kiss on my lips, clearly amused by the lack of energy I show him. I shove him lightly, back down on the bed and kiss him a bit more with force before grinning at him.

"Morning, Princess!" I cheerfully tease him as I roll off of him and get out of bed. He rolls his eyes as I begin to stretch. I feel as if things have finally changed for the better. Murtagh moves out from the bed and makes his way towards me, towering over me like usual. He's a romantic, I think. Maybe that's why Claire liked him so much. He's such a softie, even though he will never admit that. He wraps his arms around me and hugs me while kissing my cheek again. "Love you, Arwen. Remember that." He kisses my neck lightly and then nips at it gently. I give a small giggle. God, he makes me feel like a little girl at times. He's weird. So weird. I plant a kiss on his cheek, my hand on the back of his neck for I had to pull him down.

"Love you too!" I respond just as happily. Everything is just perfect. Like a fairytale. Minus the little fact that we have a job to do. Plus, the day towards me setting off for a job to track down Eragon is coming near. What? I didn't tell you? The king sent me to find Eragon. Remember how I had blurted the thing out on how Eragon and I knew each other? How I could always get him to talk to me? Well, the bastard is making me go after my brother to make him spill his secrets to me. Then, I report back. I'll be a backstabbing bitch, that's what I'm going to become.

I sigh at the thought of this, but anyways. We get dressed and head down to Randal who is to give us the next orders. I'm pretty good with a sword now and I know a hell of a lot of magic. Black magic, to be exact. I can even do little spells with dead bunny bones and crap like that. Haha, just joking. I can only do spells. No bunnies or bones. Just a bunch of incantations. Guess what my mission was today? I was supposed to track down some merchant and assassinate him. It'll be easy. Of course, that's later. What happened before was that we both went down there to meet and greet Randal. Only to meet the king himself there.

"My Lord..."

We both bow deeply to the king as he waves his hand at the two of us. He eyes us warily as we silently stare at him. "Ahh, so you two have finally become a item, is that correct?" We blink before I blush and say, "Well...sort of." He smirks before looking over at Murtagh. "It took long enough! I was waiting for you two to finally get together...so I could rip you two apart." He laughed coldly. I stare at him, brows furrowing.

"W-What do you mean by that?" I whisper, but Murtagh nudges me to shut up. The king looks at the two of us, scorning. "I meant to teach you two a lesson. There is no such thing as love. Relationship make you WEAK! I want you two to be strong! You!" he points at Murtagh. "..have no right to be loved! You are nothing. Nothing at all! Your mother would be sickened by you. Your father hated you." he glared at Murtagh, harsh words striking him. I glance over at him as he takes this all silently by glaring at him. I reach over to take his hand to squeeze it gently, but the king sees and slaps my hand away. He narrows his eyes while growling at me,

"_You_. The half elf vermin." I flinch. "What gives you the right to love? You're nothing but scum! My slave. You take orders from me and you can only love me as your king!" he spits at me while pointing at me and stamping the ground hard. He's pissed. I can't even do a thing. He scares me so much. Murtagh scowls at the king and snaps, "Don't talk to her like that!" he tries to protect me, but the king merely glares at Murtagh who winces in pain. He gives a small cry as he clutches his head.

"Murtagh!" I begin, but he gives me a look and I back off. He grits his teeth before glaring darkly at the king. The old man smirks while looking down at Murtagh and then gives me a dirty look. "You should be grateful that you're alive. You should of been drowned at birth!" I wince at this and look down, refusing to meet his gaze. "Alas, I have need of you, Arwen Redfern." he finally says before standing up straighter. He's tall, I'll give him that. I'm gonna bet that he was pretty good looking when he was younger. Too bad he's a dick. Serves him right to grow old and look like some bag of bones later on in life.

"Your departure from this castle will be in two days. You are to be ready in two days for you will be leaving in the morning. We cannot waste time with your..." he gives me another dirty look and scowls. "...indecent situation with my Rider." he pushes me toughly aside as he then orders, "You are to be lead to a separate room from him. You are not to see him unless it is business." he grins at this, that stupid old git looks damn evil and he seems to enjoy it.

"I will see you in the throne room now, Murtagh. Dismissed." he waves a hand at us before walking off. I glance at Murtagh as soon as he leaves. I felt so shaken by this and I know I cannot do a single thing about it. Of course, as soon as the king as out of site, Murtagh walked over towards me and just kissed me. He got hold of me and kissed me hard and sweetly. I kissed back, willingly and I had to break the kiss.

"What are we going to do?" I manage out softly as he stares at me with a hopeless look. "I-I...don't know." he mumbles, leaning on my shoulder, his lips against my neck. "We can't do this. He'll kill me. Torture you..." I look at him while hugging him tightly. Letting out a sigh, Murtagh runs his fingers through my hair, as if he was trying to calm me down.

"I can't leave you. Not when I just found you." he mumbled into my hair, his lips on top of my head. Burying my face into his chest, I could only give another tired sigh. Pulling back a little, I reached up and kissed him sweetly on the lips. "We need to survive. If you want me, you'll have to stay away. It takes two to survive in order for two to be together." I smiled a little before leaning in for another kiss. He gave me a little smile while smirking a little. "Keep kissing me and I won't let you go." he murmured into my lips. I give a little laugh before leaning in again, kissing him some more. I think I'll miss his kisses the most. As well as his smell. I won't be able to forget his scent.

I still find it weird for him to always be so close to me. I love him, I know that. Even though we won't be allowed together, I'm sure it'll be fine. We had to separate as soon as Randal shouted at me. It felt bad. I didn't want to leave him. Like Murtagh had said. We had just gotten to 'know' each other. I'm almost sure that we're soulmates or something like that. It's weird, Journal! I can't even explain the feeling! It is completely different from Bradley or Eric. This is freaking Murtagh that we're talking about! My best friend and former lover (or whatever you'll call it now). Anyways, I've got to get out and start changing. I need to do my job. Murtagh's moving out so I don't need to pack. The guards have already taken everything that belongs to Murtagh. Thorn flew out a while ago, so he's staying at Murtagh's place. I'm gonna miss that red dragon.

_Alone in my room, feeling depressed and quite sad. I have no idea what time it is. I only know that it's late._

So, I went down to the town. I dressed in all black, armed with my sword and my hidden blade. I tied a red belt across my waist, securing the sword in place. Randal warned me to keep out of sight and to blend in. I plan to do exactly that. Rather than have two blades, he told me to keep only one blade and just wear some armour on the arms and legs. Since I refuse to carry a shield, I can only rely on my natural instincts. So, I made my way down there by horse and got someone to hold on to my horse until my business was done. It was funny though. I didn't think that there was going to be a _party _down there. It was all loud and I could see alot of lights around. Everyone was dancing and they all sounded like they were having a good time. I walked slowly around the area, looking around and observing everything. There were guards everywhere, patrolling the area. I knew I had to be careful, for not even the guards knew about my job. It was an inside job. Not many knew of this.

Slipping on my hood, I silently blended into the crowd. I could feel a few people staring at me, but it wasn't so bad. I moved quietly in between the crowds while stopping in between and listening on to conversations before moving on. I knew that this party was because of some festival that was coming up. As well, the person who ran this party was also my target. How wonderful, I had thought dryly.

"How _dare _you mock me, you slut?"

I turned quickly to see who was shouting. A crowd was slowly beginning to form a circle around the shouting. With grace, I slowly made my way towards the shouting, making sure that I was not seen. Nobody was tracking me now and nobody was looking my way either. My eyes were hidden behind my cowl and I felt annoyed at the fact that this man called the poor woman a slut. I was finally able to see what happened. The woman was on the ground while the man was grabbing a handful of her hair, pulling on it painfully.

"You came to _me _for help! Yet, you embarrass me in front of my men?"

"I meant no 'arm, m'lord!" she weakly pleaded while wincing at the pulling of her hair. I could only feel anger surging into my blood and I just wanted to kill him in front of everyone. Though, Randal's voice was yelling in my mind. I was not allowed to be seen. I was to make it look as if someone else did this. Not me. My hands turned into fists as I continued to watch.

"You need to learn your place, _whore_!" he snarled the words and with a sword in hand, he slit her throat. She had gasped and sputtered, the blood spurted across her dark dress. I could see her slowly sink down to the ground as I watched the man stab her viciously in the gut. He was snarling, "Let this be a lesson to everyone." Looking around, he glared at everyone. "Think twice before you dare to double cross me, or even insult me." With that, he threw the woman down and began walking away. His guards began their way towards the body, but he told them, "Leave it! It will show everyone what they will become if they try repeating her mistakes."

I was so pissed. I followed him, tracking him slowly while he made his way around the party. He greeted guests and the villagers while talking about the products. "This is not fresh! Throw it all out!" I heard him say to one person while throwing the orange in the man's face. I glared at the man, my hands shaking out of anger. While his guards seemed occupied with a few prostitutes, I weaved my way through the crowds and I was finally behind him. He was about to speak to another person before I activated my hidden blade and shoved it into the back of his throat. It was a flawless kill, I'm pretty sure I did perfect. As quickly as I shoved it in, I took it out, wiping the blade on his clothes and slowly supporting him down.

"Assassin! I should of known..." I heard him speak to me in an angry whisper. I replied to him in a cold tone. "You got what you deserved." He gave a gurgling laugh, blood appearing on his lips while he continued to stare mockingly at me. "You don't know what you're dealing with. You're the king's _dog_. You're just as bad as I am." I glared down at him and muttered, "Rest in peace, you sick bastard.." I left him as soon as his last breath past his lips and blended into the crowd. Within a matter of seconds, I heard a cry in the air. Clearly, the guards had found him. It was a pity that I was far away from the scene. While walking in a fast pace, I bumped into a guard. He gave a growl and shoved me, so I shoved a knife through his throat, kicking him down as I did so. He gave a small cry before I ran off, climbing up the pale brick walls of a house. It would be easier if I hid from everyone by hiding on the roof. At least, that's what I thought.

Guess what happened?

Archers. Those stupid archers that were looking out for that noble. They were half asleep anyways. I passed one, unnoticed while I tried passing the other, but I saw that he was about to alert the others, so I had to kill him. I feel guilty about it, since it's kinda his job. He's innocent...sort of. Though, I've decided that I had no choice for I would of been killed otherwise. I scurried from one roof to the other. How, you ask? By jumping, of course. Jumping from one roof to the other. It's scary, I admit, but I've got to do whatever it takes to survive. Afterall, I am sort of running for my life. I need to survive. In order to see him again. Eragon. My brother.

I jump from house to house and after I'm at the last house on the block, I find myself trapped. One way down. I peer down to see some hay below. I gulp. Should I jump? Climb down and waste time? I glance behind and I think I see a figure walking slowly closer. So, I jump. I didn't even think about it again. As I land into the soft hay, I break my fall by carefully rolling a little while jumping. My heart was racing, I'm sure of it. Carefully, I peer out from the hay. I didn't break anything, thank god. Nobody was on the streets, but I feel someone watching me. I glance around before quickly running back towards my horse, only to feel someone follow me. So, I take a detour. By walking quickly through the streets, I dive behind a wall, hiding there for a moment before pouncing out and drawing my hidden blade up to the person's throat, holding it there and growling,

"Why are you following me and who are you?"

Whoever it was, he smelled familiar. If I had a little bit more light, I'd say that the person's eyes were sort of grey. He gave a small growl before muttering, "It's me, Arwen!" kicking me in the shins. I give a small snarl in response while sheathing my hidden blade and facing whoever it was. Guess who it was? Yup. Murtagh. I glare at him.

"I could of killed you, you idiot!" I growl while folding my arms. He merely rolled his eyes while waking closer towards me. He pulls me into a hug, but I pull away. "Why are you following me?" I press on, my anger had not died down yet. He scowls lightly before giving me a look. "King's orders. I had to make sure that the job was done." I huff angrily while stamping my foot. "I swore and oath to him and yet he doesn't trust me? Son of a bitch." I swore darkly while kicking the wall in frustration. Murtagh only watches me dully before sighing nosily. "Are you done yet?"

I frown while giving a small scowl. "Done with wha-" I was cut off by his mouth on top on mine. He really loves kissing me, I guessed. It was messy at first, but I clung on to him. His kisses always make me feel better, honestly. They just make things all better. Haha, it's weird but it works. My back is pressed against the wall and my arms are around his neck, pulling him closer.

"This is a horrible place to make out." I mutter against his lips while he combs my hair gently. "We won't be watched though. It's perfect." He grumbled while pressing his lips against mine again. I groan against his lips a little, pressing him closer to me. It's all ruined when I hear a noise close to us. I push him off of me and draw my sword out.

"Arwen! What..?" I hear him growl before I shush him with a small glare. "Quiet! I hear someone." I tell him while moving slowly against the wall to turn to a corner. Of course, I'm right. There was someone there. I pull the person towards me, the sword against his neck while I snap,

"Why are you spying on us?" Murtagh looks just as annoyed with his sword drawn. The person tries to fight me back, but I know I have the advantage. I growl. "Move again and I'll slit your throat." He stops moving. Murtagh coldly addresses him. "On what grounds are you allowed to spy on us?" The person snarled, "By the order of the king." I pull back the person's hood to see one of Bradley's friend. I narrow my eyes. Murtagh gives a low growl before pressing his blade to the back of the person's throat. "Since when did the king send a spy to watch his best warrior?" the man gave a small gulp before trying to look brave and chuckle.

"That's none of your business."

I sheath back my sword and sigh. This guy was just under orders. He shouldn't be killed. I fold my arms and tell him, "Well, there's nothing to see. Go away." Gesturing my hands, I just want him to shoo. He scowls and begins to say, "I have to follow you two until you reach the castle grounds! These are orders by the king-" he is cut off by Murtagh sticking his sword into the man's gut. I jump back as the man crumples down to the ground. Murtagh gives a disgusted look while wiping his sword on the body before sheathing it and walking towards me, backing me against the wall.

"Where were we again?" he murmurs, getting closer towards me. He uses an arm to wrap that around my waist, bringing me close to him. I frown, glancing down at the body. "Hey...why did you kill him? He was innocent!" I move away a little but was pushed back towards him. He frowns at me while brushing some of my bangs back. "He was annoying. That's why. He was also interrupting us." he grumbled while pressing his face into my hair. I struggle out of his grasp.

"That's no reason to kill him! You don't just kill because they're annoying! You kill for a reason!" I object while looking down at the body with pity. Kneeling down, I peer at the body and murmur the words I know he deserves. "Rest in peace..." I close the man's green eyes, hoping that his soul was finally at peace. Murtagh scowls darkly while I rummage through the body, finding some money and family pictures. I get back up, giving him a look.

"Don't kill the innocents. You'll just be as bad as the king."

He glares at me while kicking the body out of frustration. "Why are you worked up on me killing some stupid low life? Arwen, he was _spying _on us. He deserved to die." he objects while I give him a rather disapproving look. He tries to hug me, as if that will make things up. Part of me wants to give in, but I know it's wrong. So I move away a little. He frowns before giving up on trying to hug me.

"We should go back to the castle." I say. Murtagh looks away, merely giving a light shrug of his broad shoulders. I don't want to fight with him, but it's clear we both have our differences. I touch his arm lightly with a hand. "Murtagh...look, I didn't mean that you are as bad as.." I was cut off with him coldly muttering at me.

"Shut up. I don't want to hear it."

Sighing, I begin to walk away to hear a large gush of wind near us. Looking up, I see Thorn flying through the sky like the beautiful dragon he is. A small smile reaches my lips as I call out telepathically.

_Thorn!_

_**Arwen! I haven't spoken to you in a long while. How are you?**_

_I'm doing great! Sort of. Murtagh and I are down here..._

_**I'll be there in a moment. Meet me over by the clearing.**_

I turn to tell Murtagh, but he had already begun to walk towards the little clearing by the forest. I frown, clearly annoyed by his attitude. Really. He was such a drama queen! I follow him to meet Thorn. Merlin, my little baby dragon had grown! He was huge! Thorn looked smaller than Saphira, I'll admit that, but he looked huge to me. I was grinning like a maniac as I ran over and hugged him. His scales were sharp, but I was careful. Letting go of his now long and graceful neck, I faced him. Murtagh grunted and rolled his eyes at me while I stroked Thorn's nose gently. He nudged me a little, his nostrils flaring a little.

_**What's got him so moody?**_

_He was being a jerk, so I told him to stop it. He hates me lecturing him._

_**...he says that you've been a rude..ah, i'm not going to repeat his words**_

_What? _I shoot a glare at Murtagh who merely gives me a smirk, clearly amused that Thorn was going to be on his side. That jerk. _He killed an innocent man! He refuses to admit his wrong!_

If dragons could roll their eyes, I'm sure Thorn was rolling his eyes then. _**You two bicker like a married old couple. Just leave this topic, Arwen. This is for the best.**_

I sigh and aloud I say, "Fine!" With that I go over towards Murtagh and make a face at him. "Give me a ride back to the castle. We can't ride on Thorn 'cause he doesn't have the harness thing..." I make a face before Murtagh smirks at me again. Rolling my eyes, I snap, "What?"

"You're asking me for a favour now?"

"Yeah? What?"

"Oh, no. It's nothing. I thought you liked doing things on your own." he gave a shrug before I grumbled and gave him a hug. Burying my face into his chest I mutter, "I don't wanna do anything without you. Let's just get back home." He held me close to him, brushing my hair lightly with his fingers. Closing my eyes, I enjoyed this feeling and merely hugged him tightly.

"We're wasting time here, Arwen." I hear him murmur. Looking up, I reach up and give him a tender kiss on the lips. "Love you." I remind him before giving him a small smile. He returns the smile while kissing me back lightly. All of a sudden, he lifts me up bridal style and carries me back to a horse. Lifting me on to the horse, I wait for him to get on as well. Wrapping my arms around his waist, I hang on tight as he rides back to the castle. I hear Thorn chuckling in my head while he flies back to the castle.

It is strange to consider that dark castle as my home now. I have no home. My village probably hates me. Eragon is god knows where. Saphira is with him and my father is dead. I'm alone in the world with nobody to care about me. Except for Murtagh and Thorn. Eragon and Saphira will hate me when they find out what I will do to them. I have no where but the castle.

Home. I consider home where Murtagh is. He is my safe haven. I feel relaxed by his side and I know that he will protect me. He's like my knight in shining armor, minus the armor for he wouldn't really look so good as a knight...but yeah! He is the one that I trust the most. A-anyways! I'm getting off track! We ride back home and he walks me back to our old room. I want him to stay with me. Sleep with me. Like old times. He told me that it wasn't the best idea since the king had spies everywhere. The king would kill me if he found out that I was still seeing him. It wasn't important to the king. I could be disposed of easily, Murtagh says. The king really doesn't need me, but he convinced him that I would be of good use. Good old Murtagh. He's on my side. I love him alot, really.

As I write this, I'm already planning on what to do tomorrow. Train with Murtagh. Speak to the king and to get ready for my trip. _Oh, goody._

_On the stairs at night, it's been a really long day. Lying against a wall with Murtagh beside me, I think he's asleep._

So, how exactly did my plan go? Weeelll, not as well as I thought. I did get up and train today, but not with Murtagh. Did you know that there were more assassins in the castle? Not just me? Guess what? Some of them aren't so bad! I mean, there's a guy called Damien and he's not so bad! He's kinda a dick...but not horribly bad. Lyra, is amazing by the way and she happens to be one of the best assassins around! Though...there's this girl called Yuki. She's terrible! I saw her trying to hit on Damien. He's a manwhore so he flirts right back. Lyra tells me that Yuki has been like this forever. She's from Nippon, wherever that is. She's of noble blood and she's crazy. Unfortunately, she's not as good as the both of us, so if she tries to pick a fight with one of us, she's dead.

Oh, and there's one more girl that's amazing. Her name is Lilith. She's Lyra's cousin from her mother's side. The Nightingale family. She's of noble blood and she's pretty good at fighting. I think she's really pretty but that's no secret 'cause she likes to use that to her advantage. She's really really nice! I think we've just become best friends. Lyra's nice and all, but she's scary. One moment she can be nice and the next moment she can be as cold as ice. I really don't want to be around her too much 'cause I'm worried that she might kill me. I mean, she is an assassin afterall. Lilith, on the other hand, is the best female friend I can have! Minus Helen, only because she works in the kitchens. I miss Helen alot, really. I visit her all the time, but I just know there's just this difference from us. She can't get too close to me and I can't get too close to her. We're good friends and I know I can trust her with my life, but it's just that we're in two different worlds. It's different with Lily though! Yeah, her nickname is Lils or Lily. She's in my world. She's noble and a great assassin. Even though she doesn't kill her targets cleanly, she does end up doing the job. She's messy, that's all I can say.

How I met her, went down a little like this.

"Hey! I'm Arwen. Nice to meet you!"

Smile. "Hey! I'm Lilith! You can call me Lily if you want. Great to meet you too! Wanna do some archery together?"

"OKAY!"

Big goofy smile there. We bonded over archery and I also found out that she hates the king. Another person who hates him! Lyra doesn't mind him, so Lily says. Damien doesn't mind him either and Yuki just sucks up to the old man. She's almost sure that Yuki has probably been in the king's chambers too! Yuck! Anyways, Tristian came down to visit me! I was training with Lily, we were doing hand combat, and then when I smack Lily down to the ground I hear someone clapping. Looking up, I see Tristian clapping and cheering with a grin on his face.

"TRISTIANN~!" I yell while jumping over Lily and tackling my friend into a hug. He laughs and I grin at him. "Heyy! Wow, aren't you excited to see me?" He teases me while hugging me back. Releasing me, I nod. Lily skips towards me, looking at Tristian curiously. "Hullo." She sweetly says. I glance at her before jumping up and down a little. "Tris! This is Lily. Lilith Nightingale" I beam brightly as I face Lily. "This is Tristian. Er, Ashford, right?" He nods with a smile on his face. In a charming tone, a tone I've heard him use countless times on noblewomen,

"Lady Nightingale. Pleasure." Lily smiles sweetly back at him while giving a small curtsy. "Pleasure is all mine. I've seen you in court before!" she adds with wide eyes. I think Lily is an excellent actress with those wide eyes of hers. "We should hang out sometime." she adds with a charming smile on her face while Tristian seems smitten by her and nods with a smile on his face. "I'd like that." He says in a murmur before I nudge him and say, "C'mon! Let's go and get some food. I'm starving. You coming, Lils?" She shakes her head before shooting Tristian another one of her smiles (which I can totally see that she fancies him). "You two have fun. I'll see you later." she winks at us before walking off (and I think she was swaying her hips too!). Tristian stares at her open mouthed and I have to punch him in the arm again.

"Tris! You're drooling."

"W-Whaa?" he's trying to wipe the drool off his face, but I was only joking. Rolling my eyes, I tug him towards the castle and grin. "You like herrrr~" I tease him. It makes him go red. "...shuddup." he mutters, his ears going red probably from the thought. I only grin wider as I tug at his arm and lead him towards the kitchens. "Oh, c'mon now, Tris! It's not that hard to see that you fancy her!" He only blushes harder as I continue on. "You think she's pretty?" He gives a nod before he adds in a soft murmur.

"She's got beautiful eyes."

I giggled. Yeah, I was very happy for my friend. Awhh, he was crushing on someone! How cute! I then add. "Yeah. Pretty hair too, right?" He gives another nod, blushing as he does so. I laugh, unable to control myself. "I think she fancies you too!" I smile, nudging him. He looks hopefully at me. "...you think so?"

"I know so." I answer with wide eyes. Yeah. I'm pretty sure that Lily likes him. Welll...95%. I'm not entirely sure, since I've only just met the girl. Well, let's just keep his hopes up to see what funny things he'll do next! With a casual shrug, I muse aloud. "You know, I hear that girls love flowers! I mean, if a guy gave me flowers randomly, I think I might consider him to be boyfriend material..." I watch him out of the corner of my eye as I see him light up, almost eager to go and find flowers. I grin before adding. "I'll pick some flowers out with you. You'd probably end up picking daisies or something." I roll my eyes while he smiles at me gratefully.

"Thanks, Arwen!"

I shake my head laughing. "No problem!" Of course, as soon as I say that, I've noticed that he's gone so relaxed, he's begun to grin devilishly at me.

"Soooo, Arwen..." I glance warily at him.

"Yes?"

He smirks. "About you and Murtagh...How is that going? Did he fall for our trick?" I turn pink at the memory before nodding. "Y-yeah..." I can't look him in the eye for I fear I'll turn as red as a tomato. The memory of Murtagh kissing me against the wall makes me blush every time. I loved the feeling and having that in my head just makes my heart pound. Yearning for him. I get butterflies in my stomach at times, which is completely ridiculous. I see him grinning at me.

"Sooooo? What happened? Tell me." He nudges me while I shoot him a small look. "Stuff! He...kissed me." I confessed while blushing even harder while Tristian laughed loudly. "I knew he had a thing for you! Did he confess to you?" I nod slowly, turning redder and redder by the second. Tristian smirked at me before ruffling my hair. "Well, aren't you the little vixen?" He chuckled while I laughed and struggled out of his grasp. "Heyy! Watch the hair!" I chuckled while shoving him playfully.

"So you two an item now?"

I wince at the term before taking in a deep breath. "Kinda. Not really." I shrug. "It's the king, you see..." I explain to him on how we had met the king and what the old man had said. Tristian merely stared at me before shaking his head with disbelief.

"You must have the worst luck in the world, or the king just hates you."

I think for a moment before agreeing. "I think it might be both. Seeing that it took a really long time for Murtagh to fess up on his feelings before I did. Oh, and also the fact that I'm a half breed might make the king hate me alot!" I smile brightly, clearly faking it. Tristian chuckles while grinning. "Well, I don't think I ever want to be you then!" He pokes my cheek playfully while I laugh.

"Thanks for the encouragement." I roll my eyes while grinning at his playful nature. I give a little sigh, my thoughts go back to the idea of stalking Eragon and back stabbing him. Of course, there's that little problem on finding him, since he's seemed to of disappeared off to god knows where. I feel a tug on my sleeve and look up to meet Tristian's blue eyes.

"I've got a present for you..." he gave me a smile as he tugged me around towards a tower. I follow, curious on what he's got. He speaks as he walks with me. "I heard that you're gonna be going away soon and I just wanted to congratulate you. You know, for being able to go on a mission!" I smile brightly. I know that I'm not allowed to speak about the mission to other people so I merely say, "Thanks. Though, it's not really a mission I want to go on. It's a pretty 'top secret' mission." I give a chuckle while Tristian shoots a grin at me. We finally make it to a door as he blocks the door for a moment before looking excited.

"So, I've had Summer for a while now and I've been thinking of giving her to someone to take better care of her since I've got Lady with me as well."

I blink. What was he talking about? He opens the door to two little wolves. Well, they look like wolves to me, but they look like dogs at the same time. He makes his way towards the both of them, rubbing their fur in a friendly manner. He points at a lighter colored wolf as he says, "This is Lady. She's a direwolf. She's older than Summer." He points at the dark furred wolf who gives a little bark. I walk over and offer them both my hands, on which they sniff. Lady licks my hand while Summer nuzzles my hand with her rather wet nose. I laugh. They were adorable.

I kneel down and hug Summer, giving her a kiss on her head. "They're adorable!" I exclaim to him, smiling brightly. Tris laughs along with me as he tells me. "Summer's yours now. She likes you alot, right?" I stare at him. A direwolf as my companion? Was it safe? It was as if he read my mind. "Don't worry. Summer won't bite you. She's harmless. She knows who the good guys are." he gives me a wink. I bury my face into her soft fur. She licks my cheek and I giggle. I'm loving her already.

"Hi Summer! I'm Arwen." I tell her with a smile, running my fingers through her fur. I think I'm going to love having her around. "If I'm not around, you can take care of both of them. I'm gonna be on more missions now since I'm a knight." Tris reminded me kneeling down and playing with my hair in a friendly way. I glance at him. "Oh right. You're going tonight to that place...what's it called? That village." I frown for a moment before thinking carefully. "Hyrilia."

"Well...good luck." He shoots me a smile before I get up.

"Y-yeah. I should get going now. I need to prepare." I sigh and smile weakly at him. "I'll see you later." I tell him before waving at him. The direwolf follows me and I chuckle. "Hey Summer..." I murmur before exiting the tower. I glance back to see Tristian smiling at me and waving. I pick Summer up and hug her close. The little wolf licks my cheek before giving a little yap. I chuckle and nuzzle my face against her rather soft fur. I wave back at Tristian before walking off and descending down the bunch of stairs.

_in my room. hiding from everyone and writing with in the candle-light. damn, it's hard._

Merlin, I was _tired. _I just wanted to get back to my room and sleep a bit. Hopefully, I would be able to see Murtagh. I missed him. Hm, maybe I could see what he was up to? Close the the throne room, maybe...

I smiled to myself while making my way to the throne room. I snuggled Summer close to me while humming to myself rather cheerfully. Oh, he was going to love this surprise. I would have to make up some excuse about me going around there...oh well. I giggled to myself lightly before skipping through the halls. I stop as I hear a scream. My brows furrow for a moment.

Another scream rings through.

_Murtagh._

I run towards the throne room before skidding to a stop and staring at the door. Wait, wait, waittt! I scold myself. If it was Murtagh, I should approach cautiously! I tell myself quickly before stepping up to the door and peeking into the little crack. The guards peer at me curiously before I smile sweetly at them. Summer growls threatening at them and they merely glare right back at the little pup.

Turns out, it wasn't Murtagh screaming. It was some man on the floor and to my horror, Murtagh had a whip in his hand and he was just staring at the man with an unemotional look on his face. He looked scary. Honestly, I never felt more scared of Murtagh like this before. He looked _evil. _The King was laughing while he commanded the man in a booming tone,

"Submit to me."

The man on the floor was sobbing and heaved a barely audible, "Never. I will never submit to you." I held my breath as Murtagh continued to stand there rather lifeless as the Galbatorix gave another laugh. "So be it. Murtagh?" My eyes then flickered towards the dark haired male who raised his whip and gave the man on the floor five quick lashes. The man screamed.

Backing away from the door, I clutched Summer tightly. She whined before the two guards at the door smirked at me. "Scared, little girl?" I merely give them a glare before replying in a rather weak tone.

"No...of course not."

I mumble the last part before quickly turning away and running back to my room. I was scared. I had lied through my teeth. Would Galbatorix do that to me in the end? I had submitted myself so easily to him, would he do that to me just for fun? Use Murtagh to hurt me? _Kill me, even? _

I had to be much more careful then. I was shaking as I made my way up. As i write, I'm still shaking for I am terrified on what the king might do to me. I just have to get out of here as soon as possible. I need to get back to Eragon. I have to. Merlin willing, I might be able to tell him what's going on. At least he could help me. Though...will the king hurt Murtagh while I'm gone? I don't want him to be hurt. My Murtagh...I want to protect him. So badly.

I love him so much.

12121212121212

Namiko: cheesy, I know. It'll get better in time, I promise. More action and less mushy stuff. Or more mushy stuff and less action? Idk. You decide. R&R! 3


End file.
